True Confessions of a Coffee Girl
by Deebelle1
Summary: A perfect cafe au lait was all it took for Hollywood's most eligible bachelor to fall in love with me...the coffee girl.
1. Prologue

**Hey all! Welcome to my new story. **

**A huge thank you goes out to my wonderful team on this story: Jen, Kelly, and Kim have been my amazing pre-readers this round and I couldn't have written so much so fast without them. Brie is my amazing and wonderful beta who I love so much. She's just plain awesome! Seriously, without them this story would have taken a lot longer to get out to you!**

**A little spiel before you get to it: I don't ask or demand you leave a review, but with the same token if you are inclined to, please do please remember The Golden Rule.**

* * *

**True Confessions of a Coffee Girl**

**~Prologue~**

My name is Isabella Swan-Cullen, and I'm a former barista. A barista, you ask? Well, it's is a fancy title for someone who makes coffee for a living. I was, and still am, a coffee connoisseur – even if I don't work in a coffee house any more.

I was the girl who would make you the perfect rich and foamy cappuccino. I was the one who filled up your drip coffee and left just the right amount of room for your cream and sugar; the one who left absolutely no chunks of ice in your perfectly blended coffee beverage.

If you were a regular customer, odds were that I knew your order ninety percent of the time before you walked in and would have it ready before you even made it to the register. I was the woman who stood between you and your addiction. I fed the obsession you had for liquid crack and provided you with scrumptious blueberry muffins. If muffins weren't your thing, I had the most decadent and delicious coffee cake you could get your hands on. I was all smiles at five in the morning when you trickled in for your caffeine fix. I would wish you good day as you left with your order, or good night as you walked out the door if I was on closing duties that day.

I know what you're thinking. Why should you care about my pathetic life as a coffee slinging, blue-collar girl? Well, the truth is, you shouldn't. I spent four years working there to put myself through college. I learned a lot, and I met a lot of Hollywood stars during my time there.

This is the truth about the good and the bad that comes along with working in a coffeehouse. It's also the truth about how I fell in love with one of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors and married him.

* * *

**So that's the intro...do you want more? 'Cause I got more if you do. Leave me a little ditty if you have any questions. I'll give you a bit more background about the story idea when I post the first chapter on Monday.**

**xx Dee**


	2. Chapter One

**Just a little ditty about where the story came from. I used to be a coffee girl in LA. I met many of stars during that time and with each chapter of the story I tell you about them and the type of customers they were. It's hard to believe it's been more than ten years and some of the details of the day to day are still pretty fresh in my mind, but I've met more than I can honestly remember. **

**To address the GR questions: This is mainly a fluffy romance. There will be small bits of angst but it's not drawn out…I'm an angst wimp, too. You'll have a little bit of everything, but overall it's just a good old fashion romance. Each chapter is approximately 2k without the AN's; obviously it shows as more words with them and this is the longest one I've ever planned. I've written most of the story out and my beta currently has chapter nine, so weekly updates are planned for every Friday. If she finishes betaing earlier, I will increase the updates to twice a week. I'm not holding them for reviews; just to make sure you all don't go without for too long because RL can get in the way for her.**

**As always thank you to Brie, Jen, Kelly, and Kim for encouraging me to keep going! They're awesome cheerleaders.**

**First up for my Hollywood dishing is John Ritter. He was quiet and polite—always got a Redeye with room (A drip coffee with a shot of espresso) and then sat down to read the newspaper each time he came in. I miss his talent.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was still dark out when my alarm blared to life at four o'clock in the morning. I groaned as I rolled over to hit the snooze button. No matter how long I'd been waking up at that hour, I still didn't enjoy it. I fell back onto my pillow and stretched like a cat after being curled up in the same position for too long. Slowly I opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the darkness. I didn't want to get out of bed after my late night of studying, but I did. I needed to make some money so I could eat this week—at least that was what I told my body when I climbed out of bed.

After the lukewarm shower I took to wake myself up, I tossed my long chestnut tresses up in a messy bun; my job required that hair always be pulled back while the employees schlepped coffee to the demanding patrons. The service industry was no joke. I donned a loose pair of black yoga pants and a black polo shirt, the approved uniform. I avoided the other approved colors, white and khaki, because no matter what I did, coffee stains never could be removed from those colors. Spills and accidents were a guarantee with the amount of liquids I handled on a daily basis.

Experience taught me that wearing any makeup beyond mascara and lip gloss was pointless when you got multiple facials from the steam wand on the espresso machine every time you steamed the milk. Comfortable shoes were also a must when your job required you to stand for hours on end, and my trusty Chucks fit the bill perfectly.

With my clean apron in hand, I hopped into my hand-me-down 1996 emerald green Honda Civic and made my fifteen minute commute from one side of the San Fernando Valley to the other where the coffeehouse was located. It didn't matter if the car had over a hundred and fifty thousand miles on it, or that one of the fenders was primer gray, the little devil got me from point A to point B and served its purpose without making me worry.

The drive was quick and easy; I loved the opening shift because I never had to deal with the absurdly offensive traffic, not to mention the crazy lunatics who were always in a hurry to sit in bumper-to-bumper traffic on the 405 or the 101. It was a breezy, cool morning and I had the stereo blasting KIIS FM the whole way, bopping along to the top forties for the short ride.

I wasn't surprised to see I was the first one there, but thankfully as a shift supervisor I had a key, not to mention the extra buck an hour was really nice too. I quickly unlocked the door and ran to deactivate the alarm. I took a deep breath and inhaled the rich aroma from the coffee beans as I went to re-lock the door before I began the morning routine.

Once I had the money counted and the ambiance music started, I carried the tils out to the registers and began setting up the pastry case. I was pissed that Jessica, my co-worker who was supposed to be working with me, hadn't arrived yet, especially since we needed to open the doors in fifteen minutes. The morning really called for two people to get the day started. I hated having to rush through everything—there was a high chance for mistakes to occur, not to mention accidents. I started the grinders for the espresso and began brewing the double strength coffee for the iced coffee lovers. Once that was done, I started the pots of coffee and then filled the insulated creamer containers and set them on the condiment bar. I pulled the chocolate for the mochas and the blended drinks out of the fridge and placed them in their usual spots on the counters.

It was all busy work that I was doing, and I was fucking busy. I hated Jessica even more so now because this was the third time she had not shown up for a shift with me. She was just asking to be fired. Hopefully whoever took her position would be capable of showing up—even after a night of frat parties.

I was running on the coffee fumes since I hadn't yet been able to make my famous café au lait for myself. I placed a call into Angela, the store manager, and informed her of Jessica's absence. She told me she'd be in early so I wouldn't have to handle the morning rush by myself, and I was grateful. Some people who regularly came in were pissed when they had to wait longer than three minutes before they could consume their overpriced drinks...even if I made them perfectly on the first try.

With only a few minutes remaining, I tested the calibration of the espresso grind and made a couple of shots. I was ecstatic when they timed out perfectly the first time. Not wanting to be wasteful—and in dire need of a pick-me-up—I poured them into a cup, added a couple of pumps of vanilla and a bit of cold milk, and downed the drink in one gulp. Even with the added ingredients the richness of the coffee hit my palate in all the right places. It was bold but smooth and lingered in the back of my mouth. The drink was glorious, and I completely understood why everyone was irrationally obsessed with our coffee. It was just that delicious.

At five o'clock on the dot, I unlocked the doors and waited for the first person to come in and get their fix.

I was just steaming up the first pitcher of milk when my first customer walked in. Ben was a regular and Angela's husband. They were sticklers about the rules, so Ben always paid.

"Hey, Ben. You want your usual?" I asked before I looked down to watch the temperature of the milk on the thermometer rise. A boil over was the last thing I needed to deal with when I was alone; besides, the smell of burnt milk was disgusting.

"Hi, Bella. Yeah, I'll have my usual. Ang also asked me to let you know she'd be here in less than thirty minutes."

"Cool. Thanks for letting me know." I handed him his large Americano and then rang him up. He tossed his change in the tip jar, and I shook my head.

"I'd stay and keep you company until she arrives, but I have a huge presentation that I need to be ready for this morning." Ben was a really nice guy; Ang was lucky to have found such a supportive partner.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. They really were a sweet couple, so cute together. "I'll be fine for the next half hour. If it was after six and during the rush, then I would start to worry."

With one last wave, he was gone.

A couple of other early risers and a few regulars came and went. I was singing along with Adele when a throat cleared behind me and caused me to jump. My foot caught on one of the mats and I fell to the ground, shrieking the whole way down.

"Are you okay?" an intense baritone voice asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Happens to me all the time. Just another day in the life of a graceless swan."

Even though I could laugh at the situation I found myself in, I couldn't prevent the rush of blood to my skin when I looked up at the witness to my clumsiness. When our eyes met, I was lost. He was devastatingly handsome.

Mossy green eyes accompanied the sexiest voice I'd ever heard next to Vin Diesel's. That man's voice could melt the panties or boxers off anyone. I was confident of that. As I stood, I took in the rest of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

Besides those gorgeous peepers that were encased by thick eyebrows, he had a jaw line that begged to be licked. It was covered with a couple of day's worth of whiskers that were a few shades lighter than his milk chocolate brows. His nose was crooked and had most likely been broken more than once, but it just added to his beauty. His lips were a natural and soft pink. They were plump and oh-so-kissable.

He was wearing an old and holey, but obviously loved, black t-shirt and a pair of wrinkled blue jeans. A baseball cap covered his unruly locks, and he was tall; taller than I expected him to be. But above all that, he was none other than Edward Cullen: actor extraordinaire and GQ's most eligible bachelor. Everyone and their grandma wanted to date him. The man was sex personified...and he had just witnessed me making a fool out of myself.

It wasn't like I even considered myself in his league. I wasn't ugly by any means; I considered myself to be pretty average. But I wasn't going to be walking the catwalk anytime. Like, ever. At just over five feet tall and add in my inability to walk a straight line, you would never see me on the runway, not that I wanted to be up there anyway.

After my blatant perusal of his body, I met his eyes again; the smirk on his face definitely didn't help the blush on my face lessen. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a large nonfat café au lait."

"Sure, no problem. That'll be $2.95." He handed me a twenty, and I immediately handed him the difference before I turned to get his coffee.

Once I had the cup half full, I topped it off with the hot milk and a dollop of my perfect foam. I loved making the foam. "Careful, it's hot," I informed him as I handed him his drink.

He took a sip anyway and moaned as he swallowed. "Damn, that's the best coffee I've ever had."

"Thanks, Edward." I beamed under his compliment. Sure, anyone who worked here could have made the drink just as well as I did, but I always did add a bit of love into every cup. People even said the care I took made the coffee taste that much better.

"You're more than welcome, coffee girl. I mean, Bella," he replied after he glanced down at my name tag.

I couldn't help watching his Adam's apple bob as he took another sip and swallowed. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning out loud at the sight. I began to wonder if there was anything this man did that wasn't sexy.

I wasn't going to be one of those girls. You know, the ones who throw themselves at him in the hopes that he'll take them home and fuck them sixty-nine ways from Sunday. It probably would have been nice. Spectacular, even. But I didn't want to be a notch on his belt or bedpost or anywhere he kept track of the number of girls he bedded.

With a shake of my head to remove all the sexual thoughts I had about Sex-E, I went back to wiping down the counters. I could feel his eyes watching me work; they made the hair on my arms stand on end. I was a live wire of sexual energy with him there.

"So, are you new here?" he asked, still sipping away at the drink I'd made him.

It was the first time he'd ever come into the shop on one of my shifts, and I hadn't realized he was a regular to this place. "No, I've been working here for about three years now. My shifts always fluctuate with when I have classes, but I'm definitely not new."

"What are you studying?"

I stopped my incessant busy work to look at the handsome devil again and tried to ascertain why he was so interested in my life. He must really be a damn good actor because he gave nothing away with his facial expression.

"Music. With a minor in business." I kept my answers short and to the point. He wasn't getting into my pants that easy…no matter how much I wanted him there.

"Explains the voice." _The fuck?_

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

_Who the hell did he think he was?_

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Are you mad at me? See you Friday for more adventures with our resident coffee girl. xx**


	3. Chapter Two

**Over 150 reviews between all three sites I'm posting on?! You all seriously rock. I cannot believe how well received Coffee Girl has been. I honestly want to cry from all the love.**

**I was asked about how long the story was going to be, and originally it was outlined for thirty…now there are thirty-three outlined chapters, but I've gotten a few more ideas for additional things, so it might reach forty. Who knows… I just write what Bella tells me. **

**Thank you to my team: Brie, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Love you ladies! **

**Today's Hollywood star is Neil Patrick Harris...aka The Dick. His dry sense of humor leaves much to be desired because he comes across as cocky and not funny when you pay him a complement. He wasn't friendly in the least, and if I wasn't so nice I would have fucked with his coffee. Ever see the movie Waiting? Yeah, he's one of those and this was back in 2001 when he wasn't doing shit in the industry. It was just a sad experience, especially for someone like me who grew up watching Doogie.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was floored by his comment. I knew I wasn't the next Mariah Carey, but my voice was still pretty good. I was shocked by the gall of this man-this _boy._

"You were singing when I interrupted you. You sounded like an angel." His cheeks and ears turned a lovely red and I couldn't help the smirk that overcame my face.

Oops. Talk about putting my foot into my mouth. I tended to be overly sensitive when it came to my voice and he triggered the knee jerk reaction before I allowed him to finish speaking.

"I'm no angel, but thanks. I like to write, but I have no desire to get up on stage and sing for a living. It actually freaks me the hell out. The thought of hundreds of thousands of people judging my every sound…" I shivered at the thought; it wasn't a pleasant feeling, either. "But songwriting is my passion."

The timer on the drip coffee beeped and broke our connection. I quickly turned to change it out and nearly fell again. I could tell it was going to be one of those days.

"Careful there, Bella. I've never been good at rescuing damsels in distress before," Edward said in a teasing tone as I worked on changing out the coffee.

"Don't worry, I've always been able to rescue myself." With the coffee brewing again, I grabbed my replacement milk jugs and headed around to the other side of the counter where Edward was standing.

"Do you like working here?"

I nodded. I really wanted to know what was up with the twenty questions and why he was so intrigued by what I did.

After I wiped down the counter and checked that all of the other supplies were full, I turned and looked up at the Greek god. I crossed my arms under my breasts, drawing his eyes directly down to the girls.

"Eyes up here," I exclaimed. When he complied, I continued. "What's with the twenty questions? Do you really care or are you looking for your next girl to bed? 'Cause I have to tell you, I'm not like that."

"I wasn't...I'm not," he stuttered before setting his coffee down and pulling his hat off his head, his fingers tugging at his wild and untamable hair. His cheeks flamed and I could honestly say I'd never seen him look cuter.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure. I have morals." A few, at least.

His blush was finally receding when he found his tongue and responded. "Morals are good. My mom taught me those too."

Was he flirting now? This man was going to give me whiplash while I tried to figure out what game he was playing.

"So you're a mama's boy. Do you still live at home too?" I was teasing, but when he told me he did, I almost felt bad. I wasn't trying to make fun of him. "That's actually kind of sweet. Are you waiting for Mom to approve of the woman you want to marry before you set out on your own?"

"Something like that," he muttered under his breath, but I caught it.

The bell on the door chimed, letting us know we weren't alone anymore. "Hey Bella, I'm so sorry about this morning. Jessica is gone. I can't believe she did this again after her third warning," Angela ranted as she walked in, so focused on her rant that she hadn't noticed our guest.

"It's cool. It hasn't been busy yet. Just this dude who can't get enough of my coffee making skills."

She looked back and forth between Edward and me, recognition of whom he was written all over her face. "I...ah...um...I just going to go put my stuff away, and...I...ah...I'll come back out and take over so you can take a break."

She turned and made her way back to the storage room. I turned back to Edward, who was obviously amused by my boss' reaction to him. I arched my eyebrow in question, and he just shook his head.

"You know, my mom always said I should find a girl who could make the perfect cup of coffee because then I would always start my day off right and that I should marry her… she was right. And I think I found her." I was stunned speechless, completely frozen and unable to move as he picked up his coffee and headed back out the door. "Until next time coffee girl." And then he was gone.

I collapsed down onto the closest chair, confused beyond belief.

_What the hell was that?_ I wondered.

I didn't know exactly how long I sat there before Angela came back out, waving her hand in front of me to get my attention.

"Sorry, Ang. I kind of spaced there for a minute...or ten."

"It's okay, B. Everything okay?" she asked, and for once she had a reason to be concerned about my spacing out.

"I think Edward Cullen just told me he was going to marry me." It was really so odd to say that out loud and I was so sure I heard him wrong that I started laughing. "That's ridiculous, huh? The most desirable bachelor in Hollywood under the age of thirty saying he wants to marry the twenty-one year old coffee girl next door." It still sounded absurd repeating it again, even in a different way. "Let's get back to work; the rush should be starting soon."

With one last look out the door, I hopped up and got back to work. It was going to be a long day for sure.

~o~o~o~

After work, I headed over to my college campus. California State University, Northridge had been my home base for the past three years. With all my required general education classes out of the way, I was happily focused on classes in direct correlation with my major. Today I had Vocal Literature and the History of Rock and Pop Music; they were two of my favorite classes, but my mind was elsewhere. It was stuck on Hollywood's It Boy.

Thinking about him wasn't going to help me; besides, it wasn't like I actually believed what he'd said to me. Marry me? It was crazy. Guys like him dated other actors, if not supermodels like Miranda Kerr. In the real world, the girl next door never landed the movie star.

Focus, Bella! I loved when the voices in my head spoke…I just had to be careful not to answer them out loud. That would definitely lead to a ride on the crazy train, and not the one Ozzy sang about.

As we were excused from VL, I had to ask Eric if I could copy his notes; I knew the boy had a crush on me and I used that fully to my advantage...this one time. I wasn't one of those people who used others to get what I wanted; as I told Edward, I have morals. I would do the work later when I wasn't on a Cullen high.

"Sure, Bella. I'll email them to you," he said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Thanks, Eric. You really are a lifesaver. I had a crazy day at work and just couldn't focus on Banner's monotone voice. I swear he makes Ben Stein seem as if he has a personality."

Eric snorted, and I couldn't help but giggle. He was cute, but totally not my type.

"Listen, you, uh, maybe want to get some coffee with me?"

Seriously?! Of all the things he could have asked, that was what he chose...coffee.

"Eric, you do realize I work in a coffeehouse. I have coffee growing out of my ears." I would have said ass, but I was afraid I would send him into cardiac arrest if I talked about my ass. "Between classes and work, I hardly ever get to rest. I don't date, either, but thanks for asking."

"Oh, okay."

I honestly felt bad. "Catch you later, Eric. I'm off to HRPM now. Let's hope I can concentrate in there!" I began my trek through the building but stopped and turned. Eric was still standing in the same spot. "Bye, Eric!" I shouted with a smile on my face. He really was a good guy. He waved, and it made feel a tiny bit better about turning him down.

The CSUN campus as it was affectionately known as was huge, but I was lucky that all my music classes were grouped together in the Cypress Hall, so I didn't have far to go. I had spent the thirty minutes before classes began double checking over my Women of the 80's paper.

Madonna, Whitney, Cyndi, Pat, and Tina. Those women ruled the pop charts while singing about love and men, about friends and celebrating. Even sex was making its way onto the mainstream radio playlists. The eighties were definitely a period of enlightenment. Now I just needed to be enlightened about Edward Cullen and his thought process of my coffee making skills so I could go on with my life as if we'd never met.

College was important to me. I didn't need his kind of distractions. But I still ended up having to borrow notes from Kate in my second class too. After I thanked her and said goodbye, I walked out and headed over to the Sierra Quad where I plopped down on the grass in the shade.

What was I doing? I wondered.

I truly wasn't one of those of those girls who lusted after Hollywood stars. They came and went from the coffeehouse in Encino all the time. Sure, the other stars weren't as big, and they were mostly on television shows, but I didn't let the differences in our bank accounts affect the way they treated me. They just didn't flirt the way Edward had, and that was what I realized to truly be the problem.

I allowed him to get under my skin, to make me think of possibilities I had no right to think about. I was a girl who grew up in a blue collar family in the valley. I had a Los Angeles County Police Officer for a father and a homemaker for a mother. Our quaint three bedrooms and two bath track style home. I never wanted for anything, but it wasn't like I had high expectations either. Simple was best.

I didn't know what kind of childhood Edward had; I only knew about his latest movie and the fact that he was single, thanks to Jessica's obsession with him. She had been the one to keep me up-to-date on the coming and goings of Edward's life. Now that she wouldn't be working with me I'd get a reprieve from the constant barrage of Edward this and Edward that. The girl was nothing if not his number one stalker. Fan was just too nice of a compliment for someone like her.

I always thought his movies were good. He had just wrapped on the Starry Night trilogy that made him a household name. He played the brooding musician to a tee. It was so heartfelt and achingly beautiful. You could feel the loss of his true love when she died at the end. He was a very talented actor, and I was sure he would have a long and successful career.

I cleared my mind of all things Edward and got up and left campus. The drive back home wasn't very quick since everyone was off work and trying to do the same thing I was.

I had chosen to live at home because it saved money. College, even with scholarships, grants, and loans, still cost a pretty penny. I had a bunch of homework and needed to stay on top of everything; I couldn't let a Hollywood heartthrob keep me from reaching my goals.

When I finally pulled into our driveway, I sighed in relief. I really hope Mom hadn't burned dinner again. I didn't feel like having pizza, or waiting the additional forty-five minutes it would take for it to arrive.

I sighed and pulled my backpack and apron out of the trunk and then prayed Edward was out of my thoughts for good. But subconsciously, I hoped he would show up at the coffeehouse again soon. I didn't like the idea of never seeing those verdant green eyes again anywhere but on the big screen.

* * *

**No cliffy, but I cannot promise there won't be in the future. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviewing, sharing, and whatever else all you lovely people do. Questions are always welcome! See you on Friday, but be on the lookout for two different teasers on Fic Tease and Fic Central, Tuesday and Wednesday respectively.**

**xx Dee**


	4. Chapter Three

**Surprise! So, I missed submitting my teaser to Fic Tease and felt really guilty that you all would have to wait for info on this chapter…as a result you get it now, and another one on Friday! **

**Also…over 240 reviews from all you amazing people… I know I say thank you when I reply back, but seriously, I love them and all of you because I am well aware it's not something you're obligated to do. My thanks are so very heartfelt, and sometimes those reviews lead to ideas for things to come after the story ends…I know total tease, but I'll share soon.**

**A huge thank you as always to the Team Coffee Girl ladies: Brie, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Love you girls. **

**Up today is Vanna White. The woman is tiny and timelessly beautiful without makeup. She was a fan of the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf's Ice Blendeds shockingly enough, though, she did get the No Sugar Added ones, but she was an absolute pleasure to help. For those who don't know who she is, she's the letter turner on America's Wheel of Fortune.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

When Edward didn't show up at the coffee house during any of my shifts the next week, I took his flirting for him just trying to get in my pants. Even if he truly did live with his parents, Edward could always head over to whatever woman he was interested in that night's house. Regardless as to how tempted I was to Google the shit out of him, I didn't.

Although there were moments when he popped into my brain and lingered, leaving me with more what ifs than answers, I was able to latch back onto my studies. Business Law was kicking my ass. All the rules and regulations ran together, and I struggled to remember all the verses and case outcomes. It was boring and tedious.

Work was different. Now that Jessica had been officially canned, Angela had hired a freshman from CSUN named Jacob to fill her spot. Training him usually fell on the days I worked the night shift, and tonight was one of those shifts.

It had been an unusually slow night, so I rotated between quizzing Jacob, or Jake as he kindly asked me to call him, on a couple of our signature drinks. After that, I showed him how to weigh out the coffee grounds correctly for the various types of drip coffee we offered daily.

I had just finished explaining the differences between the Costa Rica and French Roast blends when the door opened. I approached the register with my bright smile, ready to greet our guests when a familiar pair of green eyes locked with mine, and I gasped.

What was he doing here?

"Hey, coffee girl," Edward said in his hypnotic tenor. My panties were toast, but I wasn't about to let him know he was affecting me.

"Hello, Edward. What can I get started for you?" I asked, even though I knew he would most likely get another café au lait.

"My mother, Esme, and I came for your specialty."

My cheeks warmed at the fact that he brought his mother in with him.

When I glanced over at the woman with him, I would have never believed she could be his mother. Her porcelain skin was almost wrinkle free, and her hair was a rich, dark chocolate brown. It was obviously from a bottle, but she rocked it, and the blunt-edge cut as well. Her eyes were what told me he was telling the truth. They were the same mossy green as Edward's, and they were filled with mirth.

I had a feeling tonight was going to end badly.

"Yes, Edward can't stop raving about the café au lait that's better than mine...or the girl who makes them," she teased. I could feel the fire raging beneath the skin of my cheeks. I was sure they were redder than the raspberry syrup we used.

We were brought out of our little bubble by Jake, who looked angry as he spoke. "I can make those. What size do you want?"

Edward finally looked at Jake, and I could swear he looked pissed, although I didn't know why. "I would prefer Bella make them since she knows exactly how I like them. Should you even have your hand on her shoulder? Isn't that grounds for a sexual assault lawsuit?"

Huh...I hadn't even realized Jake was touching me. I shrugged off his hand. "I got it, Jake. Why don't you go start our next load of dishes?"

Jake huffed out a 'fine' and stomped off to the back room. He was only an eighteen-year-old kid, and I wasn't Taylor Swift. I didn't prey on young boys. Heck, I didn't even like guys my age. At twenty-eight, Edward was just the right age for me. The fact that he could play both the guitar and the piano just added to his charm; at least, that was what my mother told me.

"Oh dear," whispered Esme as she squeezed Edward's arm to remind him of where he was, or at least that was what I assumed since I was clueless about what was causing Edward to react so intensely.

"So, you both want my au laits today, huh? Didn't get enough of it last week, Edward?" I teased back, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"No, I don't think I'll ever get enough of the creamy deliciousness you create. I'll have the same as I did last time, but Mom wants decaf, please." He was back to the charming man I'd met last week, but the way he said creamy deliciousness made me think he wasn't talking about the foam I make… for the coffee.

"Okay. I'll have those ready in a jiffy," I replied before turning and grabbing a paper to-go cup.

"We're actually going to have the coffees here, so the ceramic cups would be best. The largest ones you have, please."

I was not about to let him fluster me now, especially so close to closing.

I opened the cupboard that housed the mugs and saucers, needing to stretch just to reach them, and filled them with the drip coffee before I took them over to the espresso bar and steamed up some fresh nonfat milk. When it was ready, I put my artistic skills to use and made a couple of leaves on the tops of their drinks. They came out perfectly and even I was more impressed than usual.

When I placed them safely on the counter, I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward even smirked after I set them down. "I see you've been working on your gracefulness, coffee girl."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Miracles happen, Edward," I stated before asking if they wanted any dessert to go with their coffees.

Esme glanced over at the pastry case before requesting a caramel brownie. I offered to top it with whip cream and she accepted. "Go big or go home, right, Bella?"

I smiled hugely. "A woman after my own heart."

I even dusted a bit of cocoa powder on top before I handed it over. "It looks delish," hinted Esme.

"Tastes even better," I promised. I gave them their total and Edward once again handed me a twenty and then dropped his change in the tip jar. His over ten dollar tips were getting to be a bit much, but I knew my fellow co-workers would love the increase again when we divided them up at the end of the week.

I continued to work through my pre-close prep work under the watchful eyes of Edward and Esme. I couldn't hear them over the music or the coffee grinder, and that was okay. I hated when I had to stay later than needed.

Jake had joined me out front and began gathering up the trash and closing down the bins we wouldn't be using for the rest of the night. After I had finished cleaning all but one of the blenders and had almost all of the heads on the espresso machine sanitized, I cleaned out and vacuumed the dry pastry case.

When Jake finished with the trash, I sent him back to do the dishes again; he was moodier than a pre-menstrual woman without chocolate, and I didn't want to have to spend any more time with him than I had to. It was possible that he had a bit of a crush on me, but nothing would ever come of it. I didn't find bulging biceps all that attractive or the hurt puppy look that sometimes covered his tan skin. He was someone I could imagine growing to care about in a brotherly way.

Now that I knew Jake would be busy for at least the last twenty minutes before I locked the door, I went out to sweep the lobby and straighten up the retail section of the store. I focused on the displays first, refilling the one-pound, pre-packaged whole bean coffees before restocking the supplies on the condiment bar and giving it a final wipe down.

Pink's _Just_ _Give Me A Reason_ had begun to play overhead as I started sweeping. I loved the song, and I couldn't help but hum along. My humming quickly turned into a full-fledged concert of one as I forgot where I was and I let the music wash over me.

_Just give me a reason,_

_Just a little bit's enough,_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent,_

_And we can learn to love again _

_I never stopped,_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart, _

_You're not broken just bent, _

_And we can learn to love again_

I was truly lost in my passion; her words were filled with anguish and pain and I allowed them to take over me as I hit her high note in the, "We'll come clean" line. The broom handle was my microphone, and I squeezed my eyes closed, trying hard to prevent the tears that were gathering from falling.

When the last line of the song finished and the piano faded out, I took a deep breath and allowed peace to flow back into to me after singing such an emotional song. I hoped to one day evoke as much emotion from people with my words as she did.

I was ripped from my private moment by staggered applause that slowly increased as Esme joined in with her son. Heat rushed up my chest and throat before settling on my cheeks. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to get swept up in the music again when Edward was around. It was almost as if all my defenses collapsed when he was there.

Esme carefully dabbed her eyes, watching me with a look of awe that made me want to get swallowed up by the ground. "That was beautiful. So magical and heartfelt."

I shook my head. "That's all Pink. She's incredible."

With a stern look and a fierce tone she barked, "Don't sell yourself short. She is good, but you were here, standing in front of us, and I felt every single emotion that poured through you as _you_ sang. That. Was. Your. Doing. Not hers. You have a God given talent. Embrace it, don't squander it away."

I was deeply touched by her sentiment. No one besides my parents had ever heard me sing so openly before with that much emotion. My focus in school had always been the writing of lyrics and occasionally the melody that accompanied them. I lived for words that made me feel, nothing cheesy or trashy, just raw emotion.

"Thank you," I stammered. "I'm just not used to an audience. I was completely swept up by the music."

"It was incredible," Edward followed. "Swept away while sweeping. At least you didn't fall this time, coffee girl."

I giggled as I realized that he was right. Only I would end up singing into a broom handle while working in front of the golden boy and his mom. "Swept away with the words of a love song, lost in the memories for so long, the love they shared was never forgotten, never forgotten, Oh, it was never forgotten," I belted out my own words.

I loved the look of shock that covered Edward's face, the way I took his teasing words and used them to create something new and exciting.

"You never cease to surprise me, coffee girl," he admitted.

"I have a name, you know. How would you like it if I started calling you Eddie?" He growled at my joke. I didn't actually mind being called coffee girl, but being able to torment him was fun.

"Don't you ever call me Eddie." Esme was silently chuckling at the scene we were making.

"Never, ever, Eddie? Those are some words that carry a bit of finality to them," I jested. "Next thing you know, you might be belting out a Taylor song yourself."

I began humming the melody as I walked away and got back to sweeping.

"Don't you walk away from me, Bella!"

He tugged on my arm, causing me to lose my footing and I flew into his chest, the broom falling to the floor with a loud clack.

I was frozen, staring deeply into his eyes, and everything around us ceased to exist. Our breathing synchronized and pulses began to race. Fire raged in my veins from his touch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

* * *

**I know, I know. Another gosh darn cliffy, though I doubt most of you said gosh or darn. I cleaned it up a bit. No long wait this time either. See you again on Friday. If you have questions ask away, but I may not be able to reveal much if it's about the story line. xx Dee**


	5. Chapter Four

**I just want to start off by saying you all crack me up with your Jake comments. I hope this eases all your concerns. **

**First, I have to note the most awesomest (yes, I know it's not a word but I'm using it anyways!) addition to Team Coffee Girl, Kitchmill! She has taken over betaing duties for Brie who has gone MIA on me. I really hope everything is okay for her, but I wanted to make sure I stayed proactive in keeping you all going. Rachel is all caught up on the Coffee Girl front, and blasting though my prewritten chapters so fast that I can now tell you all that I will continue to update twice a week! Woohoo! Such awesome news, right?**

**The next bit of news I have for you is I wrote an outtake of chapters one and two from Edward's POV. I've decided to donate it to a cause, but am unsure of which one right now…if you have any opinions as to where I should, let me know. **

**Anyways, not much else here except thanks to Brie, Jen, Kelly, and Kim for prereading. More at the bottom!**

**Today you get to hear about the Olsen Twins. They are the sweetest and shiest girls I've ever met. They never came in together, but Mary Kate was kind enough to give me an autograph for my sister, who was a huge fan at the time. They always got no sugar added tea lattes from TC&TL.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I jumped away from Edward at Jake's bellowing voice. "Jesus, Jake," I hissed. "Could you be any louder?"

"Maybe if you were actually working and not flirting with Mr. Hollywood, we might get out of here on time. Besides, you should have locked the doors five minutes ago," he huffed before he slammed the tray from the dishwasher on the counter.

"Jealous much?" muttered Edward. I elbowed him in the gut and gave him a 'shut the fuck up' look that silenced him completely; that action earned a little chuckle from Esme.

I glanced at my phone and saw it was indeed after eleven. With a sigh, I turned back to Edward and Esme. "He's right. I have to lock up so we can get out of here by a quarter to midnight. Thanks for coming in."

While Edward pouted at me for kicking them out, Esme spoke up for both of them. "It's fine, Bella, really. Edward was right about your coffee making skills, though; that was fabulous. I need to get my boy home and to bed. He has a busy day at the studio tomorrow."

"Mom," Edward groaned and then huffed like a petulant child. "I am an adult. I don't need you to put me to bed."

She patted him on the cheek. "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

I couldn't help letting go of the gut wrenching laugh that bubbled up at their display. Edward truly was a mama's boy. "Oh my God. That's priceless. I still have a couple of hours of studying to do before I put myself to bed. My professors don't care if I had to work tonight, and eight o'clock in the morning will be here before I know it."

I walked them to the door. Esme pulled me into a hug, and I was worried about soiling her pristine clothes with my coffee-covered apron, but she didn't seem to care. Her hug was warm and felt so comforting; I could see why Edward was still living at home under her watchful eye. She oozed love and sweetness from every pore.

Edward grabbed my coffee stained hand and placed a sweet kiss on top. His eyes were dark and full of passion. I was practically a pile of mush under his heated gaze. "Until next time, coffee girl," he whispered.

I could only nod. He rendered me speechless and thoughtless and utterly incoherent with one look from those eyes of his.

_Until next time, indeed._

~o~o~o~

After that night, Jake requested to work different shifts than me, and I didn't care. Things were easier without him around to hound me relentlessly, anyway. I didn't want his puppy dog eyes or his eager-to-please-in-hopes-I-would-like-him-back persona around. It was bad enough he witnessed me turn into one of those girls who hummed and sighed after she met the Hollywood heartthrob she had been crushing on.

My shifts at work continued to fluctuate around my school schedule, and my classes became more difficult as the semester moved forward. My Musical Industry Foundations class was by far my favorite because of its focus on copyright laws, publishing, and licensing information. These things were extremely important to me since the focus of my major was writing lyrics. The last thing I wanted was to be taken for a ride, or just blatantly screwed over because I was unfamiliar with how everything worked. My talent wasn't enough to go by in an industry that could eat me up and then spit me out like a flavorless piece of gum.

I was ecstatic that I had also found a way to function even with Edward on my mind. I hadn't seen or heard from him in three days, not that I thought he was calling the store and checking up on my schedule or anything, but that would've explained how he knew when I was working the night he brought his mom in. If I hadn't been so enchanted by his eyes and the presence of his mother, I might have realized that he knew I was working and could have only gotten that information one way…and that would have been by calling in.

The possibility that he could be stalking me wasn't as scary as it could or should have been. The man had paparazzi swarming around him like wasps on most days and if he ever tried to hurt me, or even kidnap me, it would make every gossip blog or magazine within a couple of hours. His fans had no problem ratting out his whereabouts, either. Since I didn't have any desire to be a part of the public fodder for newsworthiness, I was happy that he somehow had managed to make his visits to my work privately.

Today was another morning shift, and I could honestly say they were my favorite. The aroma of coffee first thing in the morning before the sun was up had been signaling the start of most days for me for over three years, and it never failed to wake me up.

This morning I had the pleasure of getting to choose what flavor of ice tea we would be serving for the day. We always carried three different types: black, green, and herbal. Oddly enough, the non-caffeinated herbal was my favorite. The dark berries began seeping into the clear liquid, causing ribbons of tea to tint the water. I couldn't wait to have a large, ice cold glass to ward off the oppressive heat wave we were having here in Southern California.

It was mid-October and the temperature had been lingering in the high eighties. Angela had opened with me this morning, and it had been nice not to be responsible for the money as the shift supervisor. I loved days where I could just be a barista: taking and filling orders, keeping the front of the store functioning. I liked completing the required daily, weekly, and monthly chores that had become second nature for me, and it was more enjoyable for me to do them myself instead of having to delegate.

I opened the doors at half past five, and then proceeded to wait behind the counter. I knew Ben wouldn't be in this morning, so I figured I had a few moments to prep the daily samples. I had just finished cutting up the piece of crumb cake when the door chimed. I wanted to finish placing the chunks into the small cups, so I told whoever had walked in that I would be right with them.

Imagine my surprise when I turned around and there was Edward in all his glory, shockingly clad in a pair of plaid pajama pants and the same cherished holey black t-shirt he wore the first day I met him. He had changed out the baseball cap for a navy blue knit beanie that allowed bits of his hair to curl around the edges. I would say he was in need of a haircut, but the shaggy look worked for him. At least, it did when he washed his hair.

The five o'clock shadow he was sporting was thicker than ever before, and it was stuck in that middle stage of a beard: patchy and longer in some areas than others. On anyone else it would have been unsightly, but on Edward Cullen it just added to his beauty. Even with the extra facial hair, his ever present smirk was in place, and it reached his light eyes that were surprisingly clear for such an early Saturday morning.

I was glad I'd put a little extra effort into my appearance this morning; the French braid had taken longer than I'd liked, but it left my almost translucent skin exposed and my larger than average bedroom eyes on full display. I'd been told many times before that people could get lost in my eyes and that they were more expressive than others who had similarly shaped peepers.

I knew that if I could see my own right now they would be full of surprise and an edge of delight that only Edward could bring to them.

"Good morning, Eddie," I goaded. "Would you like your usual?" The man was so easy sometimes.

"You know I would, Bella," he grumbled under my heckling.

I nodded. "Much better. For here or to go?"

"For here, and I would like a piece of crumb cake as well." Someone must have been hungry this morning.

"No problem." I immediately prepared his order, taking a bit of extra time to add a heart in the top of his foam. It was the least I could do after teasing him.

When I was ringing him up, I decided to torment him just a bit more, all in jest of course. "Are you stalking me, Edward? Because I think I should inform you that my father is an LAPD officer and licensed to carry a gun." He visibly paled and then choked on the piece of cake he'd just taken a bite of. "Oh my God, Edward!"

I quickly ran to the other side of the register and patted him on the back. Once I was sure he didn't need the Heimlich maneuver, I got him a cup of water. I was on the verge of tears, afraid I may have even scared him off. "I'm so sorry. I was just razzing you. I know you're not actually stalking me. I mean, what would _GQ_'s most eligible bachelor want with the coffee girl next door anyway? It's not like you actually have feelings for me and—"

His hand was covering my mouth, and I froze. I hated my tendency to babble whenever I was nervous, and he brought out all my little quirks when he was around. This included my blush, which I was sure was on full display as well right now.

"I never knew you could talk so fast, but you really need to learn to stop while you're ahead." My shoulders dropped; it was obvious this would be the last time I ever saw him, and I wouldn't even be surprised if he asked me to change his order to go. "I hate statuses, especially that one."

He dropped his hand and began to pace the lobby. I couldn't help but lick my lips, wanting to have whatever taste of him I could. There were bits of cinnamon and the crumb topping from his cake on my lips, and I couldn't help but moan at the taste. It really was one of my favorites, but I didn't eat it often because of the amount of calories it carried with just one piece.

"God, you make me crazy." His eyes were ablaze with longing and a hint of lust. "I haven't been able to get you or your coffee out of my head. I've desperately searched the whole valley for another café au lait that might come close to yours, and no one could do it. And your eyes, fuck, your eyes, they call to me."

He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me. His hand cupped my left cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into it. My eyes closed at the warmth that radiated through my skin with his contact and I sighed at gesture. It was so sweet and caring. I felt so many emotions running through me: hope, desire, bliss, and vulnerability, just to name a few. He made me feel so much—some might even say too much.

"Say you'll go out with me, my coffee girl. Let me take you on a date. I want to show you more of who I am outside of the public's eye."

My eyes popped open in shock. I never actually expected him to want to take me out. "What? Who? How?" I was a bumbling and stuttering fool.

Conviction was written all over his face when he repeated himself. "I would be honored if you would allow me to take you out on a date, to show you more of me. Would you do me the absolute honor of saying yes?"

He owned me at coffee girl; there wasn't any other choice. "Yes."

* * *

**No cliffy! Now a few of questions to the reviewers…Which do you prefer: Monday updates with teasers for Friday's chapter on Tuesday and Wednesday? Or Tuesday and Friday updates without teasers? Let me know when/or if you review. I will make my decision based on your feedback. **

**The second question I have, Is how important is it to you that an author responds to your reviews?**

**And lastly, do you all know how much I flove you? No, well I do!**

**xx Dee**


	6. Chapter Five

**SURPRISE! I know, I know. It's Sunday, what is she doing? Well, since you all asked so nicely, I'll tell you. Midnight Cougar recommended Coffee Girl to The Lemonade Stand and we were picked for the Fic of the Week Poll! So as a thank you, and a request that you all go vote for me, I've giving you an extra chapter TODAY. That's right, there will still be TWO updates later this week, the dates to be determined as I do back through the reviews and see what you all picked. (Link is on my Profile page on FFn, Bio page on FP, and the end note of TWCS.)**

**Thank you for answering my questions as well. I'll give you a better response with the next chapter. **

**Thanks to my team for making it possible to give this to you now; Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Love you girls. **

**Today you get to hear about Joey Lawrence. I know, Whoa! I was a huge Blossom fan so meeting him was awesome. He actually came in with his then girlfriend, now wife, almost every Sunday. He was so sweet and caring and so short. I'm talking like five-six short. They always got Malibu Dream Ice Blendeds.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I couldn't get over the fact that Edward had asked me out. Nor could I believe I accepted a date for the very same night. I wasn't desperate; I had actually planned on declining, but he said he would be heading out of town on Monday to shoot his next project in Canada, so I gladly accepted. He would be gone for three weeks, and he hadn't wanted to wait that long to see me again.

I may have actually swooned at that, but I can't really remember.

Clothes were strewn about my room as I tried desperately to find the perfect first date outfit. I needed something that didn't reek of coffee or look like I just stepped straight off campus. I wanted cute and flirty without easy or slutty. Raiding my mother's closet for anything other than shoes was out of the question, though she did have pretty good taste for a woman in her forties.

Edward had obviously never seen me in anything other than my work clothes, and I knew I had to have at least one outfit I could wear, but in the midst of my mess I couldn't find one. I decided to head over to the Northridge Mall and see if I could find something there.

After searching high and low for a dress, I found a bright red, chiffon baby doll dress in Forever 21 for the respectable price of twenty-five bucks. I wasn't a multi-millionaire, so the off-the-rack dress was going to have to do. Besides, if an English duchess could pull off ready-to-wear, then so could I. My mother would most likely have a pair of shoes I could borrow. I was glad I hadn't ended up spending all of my tip money in my quest for an outfit.

When I got home, I primped the way any girl would for a first date with a hunky guy: shower, shave, and manicure.

Edward had seen me on two separate occasions with my hair pulled back and off my face, so tonight I opted for loose and luscious waves. There was something to be said for naturally wavy hair, and I appreciated it now more than I did when I was younger and had no idea how to style it. I wasn't one of those girls who obsessed with makeup, but I could rock kissable red lips lip a la Cover Girl. A bit of liquid eyeliner to give me the appearance of fifties pin-up model and I was ready to wow Edward's pants off.

Well, maybe not off. I wasn't putting out on the first date.

I was still getting over the fact that I was in possession of Edward Cullen's phone number. Many girls, women, and grandmas would kill for those digits, but I wasn't sharing. I also couldn't believe he would be picking me up for a date from my parents' house. It almost had prom date disaster written all over it, but Charlie, my dad, was on duty tonight. Edward only had to contend with my cougar of a mother, Renee, and I hadn't told her with whom I was going on a date.

When the doorbell rang, I shouted out, "I got it!" and raced down the hallway, heels clacking on the hardwood floor. The high-pitched squeal alerted me to the fact that Mom didn't heed my warning and answered the door.

"Oh my God! You're Edward Cullen! I just love all your work!" Renee gushed as she stroked her hand down Edward's chest. I was equal parts mortified and disgusted by the display.

"Mother," I hissed. "Could you please remove your grubby and _married_ paws from my date?"

She turned and looked at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date with Edward Cullen, Isabella Marie?"

"Don't full name me, Renee. I didn't tell you for the exact reason you just showed!" The woman had no morals and lacked sound judgment about everything.

She looked between the both of us, not once, or even twice, but three times. "Just wait until I tell all the girls on Facebook! They're going to die when they find out"

"No!" I yelled. "You will not be posting anything on Facebook, Twitter, your blog, or anywhere else that might cause us to be followed by the paparazzi. This is my life, Mother, not some fiction novel for you and all your friends to live vicariously through."

"But, Bella!"

"No. If you want anything to do with my life in the future, you will not ignore my request." I knew she could tell I was serious, and I really was. Even if I had to live in a crappy studio apartment, I would write her out of my life.

When I was one hundred percent sure I'd gotten my point across, I turned and greeted Edward.

"Hiya, Eddie," I said with an impish grin.

"Hello, coffee girl." I was smiling Julia Roberts' style after that. I loved that we could banter so easily. "These are for you."

He handed me a bouquet of rust colored sunflowers. "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. My mom would have my ass if I didn't treat you right."

"Yes, Esme would punish you severely." I turned to my mother, who was still standing there, gawking at us. "Would you mind putting these in water for me? Thanks." I looked back to Edward and asked, "You ready?"

"After you, my dear." He did the cheesy hand gesture and bowed. I walked out the door and over to his car.

"A Camry?"

"It's a rental." He opened my door for me and closed it after I was in, and then walked around to the driver's seat. "I'm constantly changing cars in hopes of throwing off the paps. It usually works for about a week, and then I have to change it out again."

We had been driving for almost an hour, along the twisted Laurel Canyon road, and traffic was still pretty hellacious. It was funny to see Edward stammering through small talk; I would have never imagined he would be this nervous.

"You can relax, you know. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be perfect. I may not be a huge fan of surprises, but it'll be fine." His white knuckles from gripping the steering wheel so tightly were getting worrisome.

He sighed and relaxed, just a minuscule bit, but it was something. "Confession time…I haven't been on a first date since high school. Once I hit it big, all the phony and trashy women came out of the woodwork. I got over the fakeness fast and just stayed single. I didn't want to get caught up with a woman who was just going to use me."

I felt so bad for him. I hated that he'd had to endure such bullshit for the last ten years. "Well, don't worry. I don't care what's in your bank account and prefer to keep things low key. Simple, even. There's a reason I'm still a virgin. I want the fairytale, and I want to know the only person I will ever make love to will be my husband."

"You're a virgin?" he asked and appeared almost appalled by the idea.

I huffed. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes! No! I mean not at all. It's actually kind of refreshing to know you won't be trying to get in my pants before the night is over in hopes that I'll impregnate you and then have to support you for the next eighteen years."

I cringed at the thought. "That's happened to you before?"

"Yep. The most recent attempt was two months ago when I had to attend the MTV Music Awards and one of my supposed fans offered to let me fuck her backstage. I couldn't get out of there fast enough after my presenting duties were finished. It's gross and ridiculous how some women act. I'm just glad I was able to leave the show before the crash and burn that was Miley happened."

I couldn't help but cringe for the girl. Some of her song lyrics were quite good, but the train wreck of a path she was on broke my heart. "Yeah, that wasn't pretty. I only watched it for the Macklemore part. His songs are so original, and 'Same Love,' I always cry over how meaningful and heartfelt those words are. But back to what we were talking about, that sucks. I almost feel sorry for you…almost. After all, their stupidity is my gain."

The small smile that broke out on Edward's face was worth spilling my guts. Virginity wasn't something I was embarrassed about. To me, it said I actually cared about myself and my own worth.

"We're here," Edward informed me.

I turned and looked out my window and was shocked by all the ivy and white fairy lights that covered the outside of the building. It was absolutely magical, as if it were right out of a fairytale. Il Cielo was a mystical little secret to me, located in the heart of Beverly Hills. The exposed red brick facade and large French doors made me wish we were actually eating authentic Italian food in rolling hills of Tuscany. I always dreamed of seeing all the sights in Europe, and while I may not have been a history buff, I could appreciate the value of it. The smells permeating the restaurant were making my mouth water. I couldn't wait to dig in to my food, but we had to be seated first.

My eyes were huge as the hostess led us back to a private dining room. "This is too much."

Red rose petals had been scattered around the floor, and dozens of white candles burned throughout the room. The small, round table was covered in a champagne colored satin tablecloth and was placed in front of a white leather bench seat. We would be sitting directly next to each other, and I wondered if I would be able to make it through the meal without kissing his pouty pink lips. As far as first dates went, Edward had knocked this out of the park, and I gave up hope of ever having dry panties around this man again.

The waiter took our orders, and then left us with our champagne.

"What made you choose this place?"

"I wanted something private. I didn't think you would appreciate being stalked by my fans or the paps either." He was right; I would have hated the paps. The fans, not so much, but I could see where he would get that idea.

"Your fans are a part of your success, I wouldn't have minded them."

"That's thoughtful, but they have a tendency to automatically post where they saw me and I end up being hounded by the paps. It's a catch twenty-two."

"Okay. Tell me more about this project you're working on." I was intrigued because I didn't actually follow his career.

Edward proceeded to tell me about the indie project he was working on with Rosalie Hale. She would be playing his wife, and I was kind of upset at the thought of him kissing, let alone pretend fucking, another woman. These were not the kind of images I wanted in my head on our first date, so I said nothing, especially with how animated he became about the project.

He mentioned that once the three weeks of location shooting in Canada were completed, they would then be finishing up here on Universal's back lot. I was actually intrigued by this. I had only ever seen the back lot when Mom and Dad took me on the tram tour. I never actually saw any stars—unless you count the Jaws shark, which I didn't.

"That sounds fun. I hope to one day be able to travel, perhaps after I sell my first song." I was determined to make something of myself—that all my hard work wouldn't be for naught. It wasn't going to end up being a pipe dream.

"The travel is nice, if not exhausting, but I really don't get to see anything other than our locations and my hotel room. When fans know where we are it makes getting out nearly impossible."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Yeah." He quickly followed up with, "What would you say if I asked you to visit me on set once we were back? I'd love for you to see what I do in person."

_Oh my God._

* * *

**Don't forget to vote! See you later this week! xx Dee**


	7. Chapter Six

**First I want to thank all of you for your feedback… Your thoughts and opinions matter to me. With that being said, most picked Tuesday/Friday updates without teasers, but for those who like teaser, I will try to remember to post one with Fic Central for Friday's update. I can't promise that I will always remember since this is the first story I've ever done website teasers with. **

**To the guest reviewers: Please, for the love of God, do not compare my almost completely fictional story of Bella and Edward to Kristen and Rob…the two have nothing to do with each other except that they played the characters in the movie franchise of SM's books and are used in my banner. If you must equate a true Hollywood love story to this, please think along the lines of Hugh Jackman and his wife. Thank you. **

**Thanks to the CG team: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim! I'd be lost without them.**

**Today you get Jordan Knight. I should start out by telling you I **_**was**_** a HUGE NKOTB fan when they first came out. They were the first concert I ever went to when I was 11. Sadly, I have nothing nice to say here. He was a straight up prick and made NPH look like a saint. I can't even remember what he got because I couldn't believe how rude he was. That was the most disappointing star encounters I ever had, but if you find it hard to believe he could act like that check out **_**The Surreal Life.**_** He was a jackass on the show, too.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

We were interrupted by the waiter bringing out our entrees. I had ordered the mushroom risotto, although they called it by a fancy Italian name. Edward had gotten the ribeye, and it looked delicious.

Once the waiter left, Edward asked again, "Will you come to the set?"

I really didn't know how to respond. He was so open and willing to share his career with me after only three meetings, and that was nice. I could tell he didn't trust easily, but something inside must have told him I was an honest and trustworthy person. "If that's something you would like, then yes, I'd love to watch you work."

I wasn't surprised he was such a successful actor because every emotion played across his face with such clarity and sincerity, but it was obvious he couldn't play poker to save his life. The feeling of glee and disappointment would tell his opponent what kind of cards he was holding, and that lack of poker face made it easy for me to read him.

I had no intention of rushing this budding romance—if you could even call it that—but I liked Edward. His candor and consistency of being a gentleman had showed me who he truly was. Besides, how many guys actually introduced a girl they were interested in to their mom before they even asked her out for the first time?

"Do you have any siblings?" Edward inquired in between bites of his steak.

"No, I'm an only child. It's a miracle I even exist, what with my dad's crazy work schedule and all." It was true; I'd spent my formative years wondering if I even had a daddy because he was never around when I was awake. "What about you, any brothers or sisters?"

He nodded. "One of each. You really don't follow my career or my personal life, do you?"

"Nope. I don't watch much television either. I've only seen your Starry Night movies because of how big of a fan my mother is. She dragged me to every midnight showing, even if I had to be up early the next morning. They were great, but everything I know about your personal life has been told to me by my mother, or now you."

His mouth hung open, and I gently closed it, his stubble tickling my fingers. "Wow. Well, okay then. I have a brother named Emmett and a sister named Alice. Emmett is actually engaged to Rosalie...he wasn't too pleased to know I would be making out with his soon-to-be wife on our next movie, and I reminded him I wasn't looking forward to kissing my pseudo sister either."

I actually choked on my water when he said that, and when I recovered I actually busted out laughing. "Holy shit! That's hilarious. I honestly had no idea."

"Yeah. It's really weird working with her, but she's been in the business for a lot longer than I have. My sister Alice is my publicist, and her husband Jasper is my manager."

"Keeping it all in the family, I see." My silly and snarky comment made it his turn to choke. All kidding aside, it was nice to know he was extremely close to his family.

We spent the rest of our meal chatting and getting to know each other. He was really down to earth, had an obsession with foreign beers, listened to all genres of music, loved _Family Guy_, and swore coffee was a gift from God.

Edward had pre-ordered our dessert, and I was pleasantly surprised when they set the heart-shaped, flourless chocolate cake down between us. It was covered with a rich dark chocolate mousse that was topped with fresh raspberries. He cut off the first piece.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he lifted the fork to my mouth. I shook my head and opened my mouth for him. It was a smooth move for sure, and I was willing to indulge his romantic side.

The flavor exploded in my mouth. The berries burst and the juice blended incredibly with the slightly bitter chocolate. It was an absolutely divine combination. I moaned through the taste. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if I had one of my café au laits to go alongside the dessert. The chocolate would have brought out all the richness in the coffee.

"Damn. That's good." Edward's eyes were hooded with desire as I licked the remnants of chocolate from my lips.

"Do you have any idea what your sounds do to me? How watching your tongue caress your lips makes me feel? You're too damn sexy for your own good." He shook his head. "My mom would kill me for the thoughts I'm having right now."

"How is Esme?" It was a low move, but I wasn't ready to address the sexual tension that always seemed to linger between us. I was sure my noises did enough to tease him, even though I hadn't intentionally been trying to.

"She's good. She misses your coffee. You'll have to come by the house sometime."

It was strange to me how he was making all these plans for us, especially since we were only on our first date. So much could change before the night was over and I didn't want to get my hopes up so much so that I ended up hurt.

As we continued to share the cake, I mentioned how coffee would make it better. Edward summoned the waiter who quickly returned with our drinks.

He took a sip and sighed. "It's not as good as yours." My cheeks pinked with his compliment. "What is it you do that makes your coffee taste so damn good?"

"It's a secret. One I won't tell just anyone."

"Come on. I'm not just anyone, am I?"

I stared at him. There was just something in his mossy green eyes that called to me, made me want to share all my deep, dark secrets. Made me want to confess to sins like I would my priest at Sunday's confessional.

"No, you're not just anyone. I'm almost afraid to tell you because you'll disappear."

He grabbed my hand and a jolt of electricity pulsed through my veins. It was hot and raced straight to my heart, which began thudding so rapidly that I was afraid it would beat right out of my chest. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't." I huffed at my own silliness. I was actually embarrassed by the answer he wanted and was trying desperately to diffuse where the conversation was headed. I looked up into his eyes; the emotion was so obvious, even to me. He cared, and it wasn't about how I prepared the coffee. No, it was about me.

"You'll think I'm silly."

"Impossible."

"Fine. It's love." I was frustrated with the cheesiness of my answer.

"What's love?"

"My secret ingredient for the au laits. I love making them. It's my favorite drink to make. The perfect blend of coffee and milk. The way the foam swirls to create whatever design I decide to top the drink off with in that moment. It's like a work of art that I get the pleasure of creating for someone. The look of joy that comes over someone's face when they take that first sip." I sighed as realized I was yammering on and on about the excitement I found in making coffee. "Sorry, I tend to get a bit wordy when I talk about coffee."

"It's fine. You're almost as passionate about coffee as you are about writing lyrics." He hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Yeah. Some would say I'm a bit of a snob when it comes to coffee, but I prefer connoisseur. It's been not only my job, but a passion of mine for the last three years. Trust me when I say you either embrace it or walk away hating it after you work in a coffeehouse."

"Well, I for one am glad you've kept at it. How else would I have found you, coffee girl?"

Him and his sweet words…they would be the death of me, I was sure of it.

"I really don't want this night to end." Death for sure. "But I have to be up early tomorrow and make sure I have everything packed for the trip. I'm really not looking forward to being away from you for three weeks. You won't mind if I call and harass you, will you?"

"You'd better, or I'll really start to believe you only wanted the secret ingredient for my au laits."

"No, it's just you I want. The coffee is a bonus." I swooned.

He settled the bill and then we were off. The best part was that there were no paparazzi around to spoil the evening. Once we were back in the car, he turned the stereo on low. KOST was playing love songs. Lonestar's 'Amazed' had just begun playing, and I could swear it was a sign. I let the words wash over me.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

They were talking to me, speaking of my growing feelings. Feelings I shouldn't have been having after just one date.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

It was as if Richie McDonald was singing my thoughts out loud, pouring through my jumbled mind and sorting out all these new and growing feelings.

_You touch every place in my heart_

Was that what he was doing?

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

I did want to stare into his eyes all the time.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Maybe, just maybe, that could be a possibility.

I had hummed along with the song while it played. Karen Sharp began talking after the song ended. "That song is for Eddie and his coffee girl. He's _kosting_ along and wanted you to know you've amazed him from the moment he met you."

I gasped and snapped my head in his direction, the darkness inside the car preventing me from seeing his expression.

"Why? What? How?" All coherent thoughts left my mind.

He said nothing, just shrugged his shoulders in the I-don't-know-just-because kind of way. But he knew, and I was sure he was smirking from his seat. When he reached over and clasped my hand in his, I let him. It was warm and comforting, and it made my heart beat a little quicker, something I was beginning to think only he was capable of doing to me.

The drive went by fast, way faster than I would've liked. When he pulled into the driveway, I was actually sad for the night to be ending.

"I had a great night. Thank you for such a wonderful first date, Eddie." He groaned. "You know it's going to stick around because of the dedication now, right?"

"As long as you're the only one to call me that, I'll be okay with it. It has been a great first date. The best I've ever had, and if I didn't have to leave I would keep you in the car with me, talking until the sun came up."

I snorted. "I have to be to work before the sun comes up so we wouldn't have been able to pull that off, but I get what you mean."

The music was still playing in the background, dedications continued, and the love songs I enjoyed so much flowed through the car as we stared into each other eyes. No words were spoken, not that they were needed.

Lady Antebellum's 'Just a Kiss' was playing when it finally happened. He leaned into me. "Can I kiss you?" I nodded; he didn't need to ask because I wanted him to kiss me.

The moment his lips met mine, I was a goner. I'd read about perfect kisses, even shared a few moderately right ones before, but this was otherworldly. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. I nibbled on his top lip, losing myself in the simple sweetness of our mouths moving together. I didn't want it to end, but it did, slowly and just as innocently as it began with a few pecks.

When he finally pulled away, he spoke again. "I want to walk you to the door."

I replied with a simple, "Okay."

Once we were at my door, he murmured goodnight, and that he couldn't wait to see me again. I let his breath wash over my cheek like a whispered promise of more. That was exactly what his words spoke to me of: more.

With one more glance over my shoulder and a shy smile on my face, I said goodnight. He tipped his head and then jogged back to his car. After I had watched him pull away, I closed the door and collapsed against it.

I didn't think my life could get better than that.

* * *

**Also, I wanted to officially let you all know I've chosen a cause for the outtake I wrote. The Christmas Wishes Compilation benefits Toys for Tots, so if you can, please donate to a cause that makes children smile. If you don't follow me on Facebook—which is where the teaser for my donation was posted—I will tell you that the outtake is titled True Confessions of a Hollywood Heartthrob. Which does in fact mean it is in Edward's POV. It's basically their first meeting from his perspective and a bit of his background. It was a lot of fun to write. For those who can't donate, no worries, the outtake will post here too, but not until after CG finishes. Link to the cause is listed on my FFn profile! **

**Not sure when the poll closes, but if you haven't voted for Coffee Girl on The Lemonade Stand for FOTW, please do so if you really are enjoying this little tale. I truly appreciate everyone's support and love. (Link is still on my profile.)**

**Until next time. Dee xx **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Let me start off by saying thank you to everyone who voted for Coffee Girl on The Lemonade Stand's FOTW poll. Your love and support means the world to me. I don't know where we rank right now because I haven't looked since Wednesday.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I know I've said thank you in my replies, but the sweet words and love you've all shown me are truly the best gift. I haven't gotten a chance to reply to the ones from Tuesdays update yet but I will. Figured you would all rather read this instead of those. ;)**

**As always, a huge thank you goes out to my Coffee Girl team, because without them the errors would be plentiful. Love you Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim.**

**Today you get to meet Ryan Stiles aka the tall and hilarious guy from The Drew Carey Show and Who's Line? He really is that funny and quick thinking in real life. He always got a triple venti latte and he was always really nice.**

**Yes, I worked at both Starbucks and the CB&TL. If you ask me who has better coffee I will say CB&TL hands down. I loved their powders, especially the white chocolate one.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The loud shriek from my mother made me jump in surprise, and I slipped. My legs shot out from under me, and I landed on the hardwood floor on my ass.

"How was your date, darling? Isn't he as wonderful as I always said he was?" She yammered on and on about Edward without ever asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine, Mom. Thanks for asking." She huffed at my lack of response to her questions, but did help me up.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me anything?" She was nothing if not persistent.

"We had a great time."

"That's all you're going to give me!" _Yes._

"What do you want to know? I have to be up in less than six hours for work."

"Where did he take you? Will you be going out again? How did you meet?" She rambled off the questions so fast that I couldn't even keep up. They just never stopped and I was falling asleep on the couch as she talked. "Isabella!"

"What, what, what?!"

"I swear, you're utterly useless when it comes to gossip. It's a wonder how you're even my daughter, what with your ability to keep things to yourself."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her theatrics. "Mother, it was wonderful, he was wonderful. He leaves for work on Monday, so I won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "His movie with David Copperfield. I can't wait for it to come out."

"David Copperfield? The illusionist? I think you're mixing him up with someone else." She was completely clueless sometimes, but I loved her.

"Whatever, Bella. Anyway, did he ask you out again?" _Whatever? Anyway? How old is she trying to act? _I wondered.

I gave into her demands because I knew it was the only way I would actually make it to bed sometime before midnight. "No, he didn't ask me out per se, but he did invite me to the set once he's back in town for filming here."

The screech she let out at that comment was enough to wake all the dogs in the neighborhood. I could hear their barking through the closed windows. "Oh my God!"

"Would you please keep it down? You really need to master control over your inside voice." She made me wonder which one of us was the parent and the child sometimes.

"You have to get pictures and autographs for me! I'm so jealous. Please can I tell my friends?!"

"No!" I shouted, completely appalled by the idea of her talking about me on such a huge forum. "Just no. What if things don't work out? Do you want your friends calling you a liar?"

"Ugh...fine."

"Now I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and walked away before she could continue her badgering.

I closed the door immediately after I was in my room and got ready for bed. Sleep couldn't come soon enough. I was out like a light before my head even settled on my pillow, and I dreamed of Edward and the future all night.

~o~o~o~

The next week passed in a flurry of reviews and studying for midterms. I was overwhelmed with everything and missing the heck out of Edward.

We had been texting and chatting whenever we could between his time on the set and mine at work and school.

_Good morning, sweetheart. I wish I had one of your coffees right now. They don't know about your secret ingredient here. xx E_

He had been teasing me about my coffee making skills relentlessly since he left. I knew it was all in jest, so I didn't mind.

_Hiya, handsome. Kiss your sister today? My coffee is delish. *takes sip* Yum! xx CG_

I could tease just as well as he could.

_Grrr. Not nice. It was awkward as hell like always. I just pretended she was you so I could get it over with._

_xx E_

Eww.

_I don't know if I should be repulsed or flattered. xx CG_

His response was quick.

_Flattered. Your kisses are amazing. Even after just one I know I'll never get enough of them. xx E_

His sweet words inspired me, so I took a picture of myself puckering up for a kiss and attached to my next reply.

_Sending you kisses then. I've gotta go, my break is almost over. I have to make coffee for all the other admirers I have. xx CG_

Just as I was slipping my phone back into my pocket, it buzzed with another message.

_Isabella! Stop teasing me when I can't do anything about it! Have a good rest of your shift. I'll talk to you tonight. xx E_

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was too easy and adorable. The picture of his sad face he sent with that last message was too cute for words. I couldn't wait to talk to him again.

The rest of my work day flew by and I was soon off to class for my final midterm of the week. I couldn't wait to catch up on some sleep after all of my late night study sessions.

I hated my business law class with a passion. What I hated more was that it was a requirement for my major. I understood why it was necessary but I planned on hiring a manager once I got my foot in the door with the Songwriters Guild of America as a published writer. The SGA had offices in Nashville, New York, and here in Los Angeles. I had a gold membership with them already, but I wanted to qualify for the diamond membership. I knew I would eventually get there, but school was what was important right now for reaching that goal.

When I was finished with the test, I went straight to Cupid's Hot Dogs. It was located just across the street from the university and a perfect way to reward myself for making it through my week. Their chili dogs were the best, better than Pink's Hot Dogs in my opinion.

After three of those delicious dogs my tummy was full, I headed back home to begin researching my internship options. I needed to have that sorted before the spring semester began or I wouldn't be graduating in May.

As I was making a list of all the record labels that were located in Los Angeles to which I could apply, my phone rang.

It was Edward.

"Hello, Eddie."

"Hi, beautiful. How was the rest of your day?" He sounded tired—more tired than I was.

"Good. I'm glad to be done with midterms. I'm actually researching record labels right now." I was still writing while talking to him. I was a girl who could multitask...for the most part, usually.

"Really? What for?"

"I need an internship in order to graduate. I'll have to cut back on my hours at the coffeehouse but this is what I want to do. I need to learn everything I can while I can."

It sounded like he was flipping through papers or maybe his script while I was talking. "Have you narrowed it down yet?" he asked, and I wondered why. My spidey senses were tingling.

"No, I just started looking."

"Okay. Well, when you do, let me know. I'll have Jasper contact the labels and get you the interviews."

_The fuck?_

"I don't want your help." The sharp intake of air on the other end of the phone told me that came out badly. "I didn't mean it like that." I sighed. "I want to earn the position on my own. I don't want it handed to me because of who I may or may not be dating."

"Bella," he mused. "I would only be helping you get the interview. You would have to sell yourself once you were in there. They wouldn't hire you unless you were qualified to work there."

_Could I trust he was telling the truth? Would it be fair of me to use our budding relationship to advance my own career? _

_No, I knew I couldn't do that to us. I had to keep my career and personal life separate if I wanted them both to be a success. _

"Could I think about it?" I didn't want to tell him no right up front.

He probably knew my answer, but decided to ignore my blatant lie. "That's fine."

The rest of our conversation that evening was stifled and we ended up saying goodnight way earlier than we usually did.

Sleep didn't come easily, and I was restless once it did...was our relationship ending before it even had a chance to begin?

~o~o~o~

The distance between Edward and I kept growing as the next week passed. Text messages were shorter and in less frequency, not to mention our conversations had all but stopped.

I was barely functioning. I hated that I had caused this rift between us all because of my pride. My parents could tell something had happen; even Mom had stopped her constant play-by-play of Edward's work schedule based on the paparazzi photos that had appeared daily since they started filming.

It sucked.

So imagine my surprise when Esme showed up at the coffeehouse shortly after we opened on the Saturday before Edward was due to arrive home from Canada.

"Hi, Esme. Would you like a café au lait?" While I was happy to see her, I was sure my smile looked more like a grimace.

She stared at me for a long moment before she accepted my offer. "For here, please." I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"A cinnamon roll." She looked at the cream cheese covered sweet with pure ecstasy on her face. "I shouldn't, but it looks so good."

I couldn't help but laugh. She had a way about her that made me relax, like a girlfriend you could tell all of your deep, dark secrets to; the one who would never judge you. She would only offer her opinion and advice to help you figure things out on your own.

"It'll be right up." She nodded in response.

When I handed her the coffee and cinnamon roll, she spoke again. "Do you think when you take your break you could join me for a bit?"

"Of course." While I agreed, it did nothing to quell the bumblebees buzzing in my belly. I wondered if I would make it through our conversation without throwing up.

It wasn't long before I was able to take my fifteen minute break. Esme was seated in one of our plush chairs. They were really comfortable and my favorite place to curl up with a book when the time allowed.

"I brought you another coffee, decaf, just in case."

"Thank you, dear."

I fiddled with the stir stick I had in my own cup, unable to actually look her in the eye. My mind was running through a thousand different scenarios as to why she was here. They were moving as fast as the bees in my stomach were. I was beginning to really believe she was here to tell me Edward never wanted to speak to me again. So imagine the shock that rushed through me when she said, "My son can really be an idiot sometimes."

_Mama say what?_

I must have looked like a fool because she started to laugh. "Oh, dear. I should explain a few things about Edward…"

Esme went on to tell me Edward was the type of person who lived to make the lives of the people he cared about easier. He had never meant to offend me or even suggest that I wasn't capable of getting a job on my own; he just wanted to make it easier for me.

I was a jackass for not seeing his offer for what it was. He really was a sweet man, and I owed him one hell of an apology.

After I thanked Esme and she left, I went back to work, watching the clock and praying it would move faster.

The second I clocked out, I rushed out to my car and made the call I had wanted to from the moment Esme explained everything to me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**I know, I know…I said fluff, but even Eddie and Coffee Girl have bad days. No one can be perfect all the time, so don't hate me. Besides, it's not like I drew it out! **

**xx Dee**


	9. Chapter Eight

**So, week didn't come in the top five for FotW on TLS, but that's okay. You all still rock for all of the love and support you've shown me, Coffee Girl, and Eddie. Sixth isn't bad and I'll take that any day. **

**I tried responding to reviews twice while I laid in bed, but the PMs refused to go through. So, I figured if this would post you'd be happier with that than my individual thank yous…but just in case you doubt my thanks, THANK YOU! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart I thank you and appreciate all your thoughts, words, and comments. I will get back to responding…even if it takes forever. **

**Thanks to Team CG: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim…love all you ladies! **

**Today you get to hear about Sarah Michelle Gellar. The woman is or I should say was a CB&TL addict. She came in all the time. The most memorable visit was when she came in the morning that she was hosting the MTV Movie Awards. She had no makeup on, looked beautiful with a wet head of hair, and told me she forgot her wallet. She had scrounged through her car for enough money to get her coffee and felt bad she didn't have enough left for a tip. She dropped the rest of her change in the tip jar any way. She was a blast to wait on. **

**Next time I'll tell you about her hubby.**

**Chapter Eight**

If the relief that coursed through my body after the conversation I had with Edward was any indication for the sunnier days to come in my life, I couldn't complain. It had lifted a weight off my shoulders and I was happy. And I couldn't wait for Edward to get home.

Our talks were filled with our playful banter and our texts were back to their teasing nature.

Yeah, life was good again. I felt like Kelly Clarkson after she got engaged. You know, that time when she said she didn't know if she could write angst filled, I-am-woman-hear-me-roar songs now that she was so happy. I felt like Colbie, I was so bubbly. And to top everything else, I got my grades back from my midterm and I had gotten all As. I felt like dancing...everywhere. Although, I knew better than to do it because the hospital was the last place I wanted to go with Edward's return so close. Broken bones were not my friend.

I skipped to class most days―slowly and carefully. People looked at me like I was losing my mind, but I was just so excited for Edward to arrive back home. I was down to counting the hours now. I had even requested the weekend off like he asked.

During one of our conversations, he stated he wanted to take me out on a second date before he got bogged down in filming once the crew relocated back in Los Angeles.

He hadn't told me where we were going, but he told me to pack an overnight bag and I readily agreed. No, I didn't plan on having sex with him, but I was truly looking forward to some alone time together, not to mention more of his kisses. The one just wasn't enough. I wanted to taste those sweet lips again and feel them dance upon my own.

I got chills just thinking about it. I had hammered out the reports I would need to turn in on Monday for both Vocal Lit and my history class. I wanted to be able to spend the day with Edward without any outside interference from my studies. It had been three long and torturous weeks. I wanted to see his face and be sure he had actually forgiven me.

After the last incident with Renee, I was already waiting in the living room for him to arrive. I wasn't risking the chance of her repeating the scene from his last visit.

When the doorbell rang, I jumped up from my seat. Once I was at the door, I glanced in the mirror above the entry table , making sure I didn't have any gloss on my teeth and my hair wasn't sticking up. I brushed invisible crumbs from my clothes before I finally opened the door.

I sighed and then smiled. My memories hadn't done him any justice, nor had the pictures I had saved onto my laptop from the internet like an obsessed fangirl. He was so much more handsome in person.

"Hello, beautiful." The smile that lit up his face was mesmerizing. The relief to see me was there too, but I was positive my face matched his.

"Hi, Eddie. I missed you."

He closed the distance between us and scooped me up into his arms. "You really have no idea how much I've missed you, coffee girl."

When his lips met mine all became right and balanced again. I was centered within myself and I could breath. I felt...whole.

I gasped and broke our kiss. _Holy shit! I think I love him!_

"What's wrong?"

I hated that I was worrying him right after he came home, but this was a life altering realization.

Love wasn't something I took lightly. Hell, I had waited out high school crushes and college explorations to find the man I might want to spend the rest of my life with. Love was forever in my world. My parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents had all married for love. Those were all examples of long lasting and happy relationships that I looked to for guidance, reminding me that I was right to wait for Mr. Right and not Mr. Right Now.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Crazy thoughts. Memories of my grandparents."

He still looked at me carefully until I smiled and pulled him down to continue our greeting.

His kisses were full of promises and made me ache for more. I never wanted to stop. I returned those promises with a needy claiming of my own. I wanted him to want me as much as I desired him. I wanted to round bases and eventually hit home runs.

One of the best things about Edward's kisses was that I could still feel his lips on mine long after it had ended. After that first one my lips tingled all night while I slept. I woke up still feeling him. His smell lingered on my dress when I brought it to my nose for confirmation the date had been real.

I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue graze the underside of his top lip and he groaned before he allowed me entry into his mouth. Our tongues danced together, gliding against each other as we swallowed the moans we were making. It was heaven. I didn't remember my fingers finding their way into his luscious locks that had been cut for his latest role, nor did I remember him lifting me off the ground and wrapping my legs around his waist.

A loud squeal burst the bubble we were in. Our lips broke apart and we were left panting, our foreheads touching as we caught our breath. Our eyes never left one another's.

"You guys are so cute together. That was hot too, by the way. I'm so glad I got it on film!" My mother's words were like ice water being dumped on us. My eyes snapped to hers.

"Please tell me you didn't." She didn't respond; the iPhone in her hands was answer enough. "Erase it."

"But, Bella—"

"No buts, Mother. Erase it." She huffed out a 'fine' and I released the breath I'd been holding. I didn't want her posting my love life all over the internet.

"You could be happier about me capturing your reunion for you."

"Oh, believe me, I won't forget this."

Edward began chuckling and the vibrations of his laughter moved throughout my body. I was on the verge of moaning because of how he was making me feel.

It was then that I realized I was still wrapped around him like a spider monkey. I blushed as I slowly untangled myself and slid down his body. He groaned as I rubbed against his hard on. I looked up at him, an apology on the tip of my tongue, but he minutely shook his head indicating it was unnecessary. I squeezed his hand and left his side to grab my bag.

"Remember your promise, Mom." She huffed like a preteen being scolded by a parent and I laughed internally at the reversal of our roles once again. She nodded like the child she was acting like.

"You ready?" I asked.

"You bet...bye, Renee," Edward replied as I pulled him out the door, closing it before she could say or do anything else.

"A convertible. Nice. Expensive, too. You didn't have to." The Mercedes SLK said 'Look at me,' but Edward just shrugged it off.

"I figured it would be nice for the weekend." I couldn't disagree, even though I was clueless as to where we were going.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips and I just shook my head along with him.

When we merged onto the 101 toward Ventura, I was pretty sure we were heading to the beach, but I kept my mouth closed and hummed along with the radio. A little over an hour after we'd been on the highway we exited onto South Seaward Avenue and he turned left toward the ocean. The sun had begun to set when we pulled up in front of the Inn On The Beach.

I waited in the car while Edward checked us in. He was back pretty quickly, and then we parked and made our way up to our room on the second floor.

It was quaint and had a balcony that looked out over the beach. I stood out there, watching the sun disappear into the ocean. The sky was a vibrant red and completely cloudless. It was amazing to witness.

Edward joined me and enclosed his arms around me; I rested the back of my head on his chest, breathing in the salty sea air and Edward.

"We have a reservation just up the street for dinner in an hour, if you want to freshen up."

I didn't want to share his company, so I told him just that. "Would you mind if we didn't go out? We could order a pizza and just relax in front of the fire." He looked at me like he was disappointed, so I continued. "I really don't want to share you after just getting you back."

He agreed with a sweet smile and we ordered a pizza...which I was happy I got to pay for, much to Edward's displeasure.

We sat at the little dinette table and devoured our dinner and the bottle of wine he was able to commandeer from his parents' kitchen back home. It was the perfect way to spend the evening together.

He told me more about how the filming was going and gave the date for when the director said it was okay for me to come and watch. To say I was excited to see him work would be an understatement. I couldn't wait to see him in his element the way he had seen me, although I didn't put making coffee in the same category as making movies.

When we finished dinner, I brushed my teeth and changed into the midnight blue silk pajama set I'd brought with me. The shorts weren't too short and the matching camisole covered everything, but I was a little nervous for him to see so much skin.

I think I was more apprehensive about sharing a bed with him. I honestly didn't know if I was capable of keeping my hands to myself, let alone staying on my side of the bed.

When I came out, Edward stood, frozen, his gaze lingering over all of my exposed skin, and I felt self-conscious. I tried to cover myself with my arms. "Don't. You're perfect." He cleared his throat. "I'm going to change." I nodded and climbed into bed while he did his business.

He didn't take long, and soon came out in a pair of flannel pants and no shirt. I must have looked frightened because he offered to put his t-shirt back on, but I shook my head. He was lean, toned in all the right places, and pale hair sparsely covered his chest.

He was magnificent.

Edward joined me in bed and we lay there, just facing each other in only the glow of the light from the fire. I couldn't resist. I closed the distance and lost myself in his lips and touch.

His fingers glided over my bare skin as I tossed my leg over his hip. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted—needed—more. When his thumb made contact with my cloth-covered nipple, I gasped in delight. It was too much and not enough at the same time, but my frozen stance had slowed Edward down.

"It's okay. I know you're not ready and I have no intention of rushing you." I nodded against his chest as I ran my fingers through the hair there. "I swear, you are worth the wait."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Forever, coffee girl. I want forever."

With one last sigh, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I'd never slept so well before.

**So I hope no one is disappointed that you didn't get to hear/read their telephone conversation…I figured the face to face would be so much better. Plus I didn't want to drag out the three week separation. **

**Anyway, see you all on Friday. For those that celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you all have a great one.**

**xx Dee**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Happy "Get-Out-Of-The-Red-For-Businesses" Friday! Whatever…I shop online anyhow since it's so damn cold where I live. and shipping is free. **

**A huge thanks as always to Team Coffee Girl: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. I made a few changes after the fact, so any additional errors are mine but I like the changes, so deal. Kay? Kay.**

**Note for this chapter: My beta, Brie, is so fabulous that she knows the facts about where shows are filmed because she lives down there and works in the industry, so in this chapter I'm taking creative license on my story because of what Google Maps showed me on the building across from where I said they were filming. So please don't send me notes saying that show isn't recorded there because I already know. My bad. Again…deal with it because I really do try to stay true to real life facts.**

**Like I said last time, today is Freddie Prinze Jr. He's quiet, kept to himself, but was an excellent tipper. Always came in for Sarah's drink when she couldn't. The respect he showed was awesome; he didn't think he was better than us, so it was nice.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

November had arrived and with it came slightly cooler temperatures. The leaves on the ash trees had changed from their vibrant greens to rusty reds, bright yellows, or bland browns and began falling to the ground faster than they could be raked up. The Santa Ana winds were ripping through the valley while the weathermen and women talked about the El Niño or La Niña storm fronts they were expecting but had never shown up in the twenty-one years I'd lived here.

School was school. I studied, did my homework, and repeated the process, just like I had for the last seventeen years. I was actually to the point of wondering what the first thing I would do was when I had no projects or papers due anymore might be.

Would I sit down and watch the television I missed? Was _The Real World_ even still on? That was the last reality show I saw back in high school. It was a real factor in my virtue staying intact. Some of those, girls—because ladies was too good of a word to use—were whores. I did not plan on spending my college years on my back, trying to find a cock that could hit it just right.

Even though I did consider myself a virgin, I broke my hymen with my trusty rabbit, a gift I bought myself on my eighteenth birthday. No, I didn't masturbate every day, but when the pressure built up, I knew how to relieve it. 'A woman should know how to take care of herself,' my mom repeated many times during my teen years when Dad had night shifts at work. It was one of the few sound pieces of advice she ever gave, and I was glad I listened.

I couldn't wait to taunt Edward with images of me pleasuring myself. That would be a fun time indeed.

We had spent many nights talking since we came back from our romantic weekend away. We had walked along the beach the next night while the sun was setting. Edward had even taken a cue from my idea of pizza and planned a picnic on the beach for us. We munched on fruit and cheese, and warmed up with a rich bottle merlot from one of the local wineries in Santa Ynez.

I never spoke of my growing feelings, or the fact that I was sure I was falling in love. He still called me 'love' on occasion, but I didn't think he realized he was doing it. We made out like teenagers as the water lapped against the sand. The tide was higher than it had been lately due to the full moon.

I wanted to break all my promises to myself, allow him to make love to me with the fire roaring in our room, but Edward didn't feel I was ready. Deep inside, I knew he was right. I still wanted the fairy tale…minus the glass slippers. So we waited and my rabbit was getting a workout now that I was back home and away from the romantic setting that made me want to say 'screw morals!'

While I pondered my virginity status, the day for my visit to his set arrived. I was nervous, excited, and dying to see Edward in his element. I drove my little Civic down Lankershim Boulevard and turned into the gate two entrance for Universal's backlot. It was the main entrance, and anyone who came through here would be in awe of the area. Once I had secured my visitor's badge and had mirrors slid under my car to look for possible bombs—which freaked me out—I drove down the main drag.

It was like being in a small town. People waved as you passed them by. Palm trees lined the street, and the farther you drove the more chances you had to see where stars' assigned parking spots were. I wanted to weep with joy when I passed by Angelica Huston's spot. That woman played mean and nasty so damn well. She screamed theatre star, and while I wasn't a huge musical fan, I knew she was über talented.

I passed Stage 30, where Edward was filming, on my way to my designated parking area. Once I was set, I exited my car and began my longish walk back the way I came from. I carried the pass that had been printed for me in my hand, scared that if I put it in my purse I wouldn't be able to find it. It was huge, like a postcard size ticket that you would get for rides at a carnival or in this case, the golden ticket that led me straight to Eddie.

I looked around, stunned by all the people who were fluttering about. Golf carts carrying production people to their destinations whizzed by me as I looked at all the billboards on the sides of the stage buildings, oblivious to everything as I stared in awe. They advertised shows like _Parks and Recreation_, _Grimm_, and _Covert Affairs_. _The Voice_ was even recorded right across the way from where Edward was filming.

Trailers lined the parking spaces across the way from the stage, and I wondered if Edward might be in one of them. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number; at this point, I was completely unsure of where to go.

"Hello, coffee girl, where are you?" His voice was like butter, melting my panties right off.

"I'm standing across from the trailers in front of Stage 30. I don't know where to go from here." I practically had to shout over the noises surrounding me.

"Okay, just stay right there and I'll come find you." I agreed and we hung up.

I was so mesmerized by the possibility of seeing the sexy Adam Levine or even a drunk Blake Shelton that I never heard the person approach from behind me.

A pair of hands clasped onto my waist, startling me, and I screamed. When they let go, I turned and was caught up in Edward's eyes. They were filled with mirth and the smile he wore was barely holding back the ripple of laughter that begged to break free.

"You asshole!" I smacked him on the chest as those around us went back to what they were doing before my blood curdling scream. "I should just head over to _The Voice_ set and see if Adam or Blake could use a cup of coffee, you know, since I'm so good at making it. Heck, there's even a fully stocked espresso bar set up courtesy of the Bux."

The growl he let loose and the speed in which he pulled me into his arms caught me off guard. "You're _my _coffee girl!"

"Yours?" It was a question, not a statement. We hadn't had the exclusivity conversation before this—even if he'd mentioned forever— and it was a bit daunting that it was happening at Universal.

"Yes." His tone was serious as he caressed my cheek. "I'd like to call you mine."

_Would I ever not swoon in this man's presence?_

"I think I would like that as well. Maybe even shout it from the rooftop of the soundstage." We both ended up laughing hysterically at that. I was way too shy to do something like that and he knew it as well as I did.

"So you're my girl. My coffee girl."

"And you're my Eddie."

No, it hadn't been the ideal time or place for such heartfelt conversations, but we never did anything the way it was supposed to be done.

"Hey, Little Cullen?" a thunderous voice yelled.

Edward turned to the large man and jerked his head in the universal way guys were known to say, 'What's up?'

"You're needed back on set."

He nodded. "Be right there!" Edward turned back to me. "Ready to see me in action?"

"You bet your sweet ass I am."

He tossed his head back and roared with laughter. When it was all under control again, he kissed my forehead. "Never stop surprising me, coffee girl."

He took a hold of my hand and led me through the heavy door and onto the set. "Watch your step. Lots of wires to trip on."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that hopeless."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Once I was safely sitting in the seat that had been set up for me next to Edward's directors chair, he walked off for his scene.

The gray haired man he approached was dressed in all black, and I assumed he was the director. They chatted back and forth before Edward took his mark. Shouts of 'silence' and 'action' sounded throughout the soundstage and the speed in which the noise disappeared was amazing. My eyes flitted back and forth as I watched everyone take their places.

With the distance between the set and me, I couldn't hear the words they were saying, but I could feel the angst and drama as they acted. The blonde bombshell, who I guessed was Rosalie, smacked Edward, and I almost couldn't contain my gasp of surprise. It was odd how overprotective I had become over him. I wanted to hit her; at least, that was all I wanted to do until he pulled her in for a searing kiss, and then I wanted to scratch her eyes out.

I had never felt such rage and jealousy before. It burned and I didn't even feel the tears flowing down my face before I shot out of the chair as quietly as I could and tried to find my way out of that place. I needed air…badly.

It wasn't that I was upset from the whole scene; it was more of a shock to witness. We had just claimed each other―not in the biblical sense, though―and there he was, kissing someone else. It really was just a daunting moment.

"It's not easy to see, is it?" I jumped at the voice speaking to me.

When I turned and saw a behemoth sized man with dark curls and sparkling blue eyes again, I froze.

_Who is he? _"Excuse me?"

"I mean, watching someone you love kiss someone else. It's not easy to watch, even if they're only doing their job. I hate watching Rosie with other guys, but I hate it even more because it's my brother this time."

_Emmett, _my internal voice stated.

"No, I can't imagine it ever gets easier to watch, regardless of it being their jobs." I wiped at the tears that had escaped my eyes. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are, coffee girl. Mom described you perfectly." It was my turn to groan.

"Please don't let Edward hear you call me that. He'll flip his shit."

"I know." The evil smile that graced his face was no match for his dimples. I couldn't help but laugh because he wasn't scary anymore. He looked like one of those giant teddy bears you could win from the fair if you managed to knock down all the milk bottles at one time.

Our moment was broken when Edward called out to me. "Bella!" The relief of finding me was written all over his face. "Where did you go?"

"I couldn't watch you kiss Rose anymore." I sighed at my silliness. "Not exactly how I pictured the first scene I ever saw you act in."

"Oops. I'm sorry. You're not leaving, are you?"

I shook my head. "No. Your brother was just keeping me company."

"Yeah, Eddie. Coffee girl and I were just getting to know one another." Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

Normally I found Edward's growls sexy, but this one was full of anger. "Don't call her that. And don't call me Eddie!"

Edward attempted to pull me from under Emmett's meaty arm and I ended up being used as a tug-of-war rope between the two men. Normally I would have found this funny, but my arms were starting to hurt.

"Would you two stop this before you dislocate one, if not both, of my shoulders?" They dropped their hands so fast that the movement made me fall to the ground, causing scrapes to cover the palms of my hands. I hissed in pain and they both collapsed next to me and began bickering.

If this is what it was like to have siblings, I was glad I was an only child.

None of us noticed the tram of strangers snapping pictures of the incident as it happened.

* * *

**So there you have it…It's not a cliffy really. More funny than anything, so don't read into it too much. As for all the comments about Renee, as kooky as she is, she would never betray her daughter and that's all I will say about her. **

**Thank you for all the continued love and support! Until Tuesday! xx Dee**


	11. Chapter Ten

**First and foremost, I need to send out a huge thank you to Cared Cullen for her AWESOME rec/review of Coffee Girl on Rob Attack last Friday…it was amazing and I love Kristin's song! It had me laughing and smiling so much. It was the best surprise during my self-imposed internet break. **

**I did get the review replies started, so if you left 'em…expect replies to be coming. I'm back from my RL commitments now, so things should be easier for a while. **

**Thanks to my team: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Love them all.**

**You get to meet Eva Tamargo today. She played Pilar on NBC's Passions, a show that I watched with my grandmother a lot before she passed away. Such an awesome woman. She was a CB&TL girl, loved their Mocha and Tea Lattes.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The rest of the visit was surprisingly smooth. Emmett and I ended up relaxing in Edward's trailer until they finished with their day. It was basically a day of action, cut, reset, and action again. The process was tedious and nothing more than repetition, the epitome of hurry up and wait. Edward and Rosalie were incredible when they were doing their thing, but the magic truly did happen in the editing process.

I don't know what I expected when I saw the inside of the trailer, but it was really nothing more than a glorified motor home. There was a large television to watch or play video games on in between takes or on lunch breaks. One of the counters was covered in snacks and the fridge was filled with drinks, so I grabbed a bottle of water before I closed the door and ended my snooping. Edward's script lay carelessly on the couch that I plopped down onto; Emmett collapsed beside me and we got to know each other.

Getting to know Emmett was like getting to know a child. He was a big kid who liked to joke and tease unmercifully. I learned that he and Rose had been together for three years and engaged for the last six months. She wanted the big fairytale wedding, and with their schedules it wouldn't take place for more than a year from now, if they ever settled on a date.

When Emmett started to quiz me about myself, I was a little freer with my answers than I had been with Edward. It was probably because I didn't feel like I had anything to lose with Emmett. He didn't have the ability to hurt me the way Edward did—even if they were brothers.

Talking about my goals was easy, too.

"I've loved music since I was two. My mother said I would dance around the house in my diaper, singing in my baby talk. Don't tell your brother, but she has home videos of me singing." I groaned knowing that if it meant she could sit next to Edward for hours on end, she would have him sitting in our living room watching me belt out Celine Dion.

Nothing was sacred with her, but I loved her anyway.

The look of delight that overcame Emmett's face made me think I should have been more concerned with him knowing about these videos than Edward.

"Where in the valley do you live?" I was starting to believe their entire family was very inquisitive by nature.

"Chatsworth. The porn capital of the San Fernando Valley." The water that shot out of Emmett's nose at my comment had me rolling on the floor laughing. He was still spurting and spewing when Edward and Rosalie walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Edward asked as they took in the scene.

When I could finally look at Emmett without laughing, I retold them what I said. Rosalie's guffawing laugh was so unexpected. She sounded like a chain-smoking hyena. It didn't fit her look at all, but it was so honest and full bellied that I wouldn't be able to hate her for kissing my man now.

"You found a keeper, Edward," Emmett stated as he stood up to kiss Rose hello. He grumbled something about reminding her who she belonged to before dragging her out of the trailer and over to hers.

It wasn't long before we could hear their 'reconnecting' through the shared walls of the trailer. It was cringe worthy and something I didn't ever need to hear. "Want to get out of here?" I nodded. "Let me just change and I'll meet you outside."

I exited the trailer, but not before I informed him to use mouthwash. I understood his career obligations as far as kissing and sex scenes went, but I didn't want to taste Rosalie on his lips.

The first thing I realized once I was back outside was that the sun had already begun to set. I pulled my jacket around me tightly as the winds picked up, but I didn't have to wait too long. He jogged gracefully down the stairs and swept me up into his arms and placed a searing kiss upon my lips. He tasted like cinnamon mouthwash, slightly sweet and spicy.

I knew I would never get enough of his lips; they were so soft and full of want. When he kissed me I fell for him even more. I would forget everything, including my name. He caressed me like I was made of glass, so fragile and careful.

Time ceased to exist when we our lips came together as well. I couldn't tell you how long we had been kissing before Emmett's booming voice called out for us to get a room. We dropped our heads onto each other's shoulders, blushing and regaining our breath after getting caught.

My comfort with Edward had settled and I felt better about expressing myself. "Whatever, Mr. Rosie-spank-me-again! How about you get a soundproof room?"

The three of us broke out in a whooping laugh. Emmett joined in shortly after, again telling Edward not to screw it up with me.

While Edward walked me to my car, he asked what this new side of me was about. I informed him it wasn't new, just hiding until I felt one hundred percent comfortable being myself.

He asked me to follow him to a nearby Mexican restaurant for a late dinner, and I agreed. It was a short drive, not even ten minutes from the studio. He rushed over and opened my door after we parked.

The interior of Ernie's Mexican Restaurant was dimly lit, and it wasn't very busy; most patrons were in the bar area watching sports on the overhead televisions. We were seated in the back corner of the dining room and the staff seemed to know Edward well.

He ordered a Corona and I got a strawberry margarita. I requested the chicken enchiladas, my favorite Mexican dish, and Edward got their signature Skylab burrito. It was huge but looked good.

His phone buzzed as we were talking; he frowned at the screen and then silenced it, but it rang again. He shook his head. "Is it something important?"

"No, just my sister. I can talk to her later."

If he wasn't concerned, I figured I didn't need to be. "If you're sure."

We jumped back into our conversation about my day on the set. I told him about how I couldn't understand his ability to handle the hurry up and wait that went into making movies.

"It's not easy; neither is the fact that we shoot completely out of sequence. As an actor we really don't know what it look likes until the final film is assembled and we see it at the premiere." He paused when our food arrived but continued when the waitress walked away. "The fact that I hate watching myself on screen, let alone seeing it with hundreds, if not thousands of people who are judging my work surrounding me and whispering as it plays, makes it even harder. I don't take criticism very well."

"That I understand. I hate that in order to complete my major, I have to sing my own songs. It's pure torture." I shivered as my thoughts drifted back to last year's forty-five minute recital I had to give.

We didn't talk too much while we ate; both of us were starving from the long afternoon on the set. When our bellies were sufficiently stuffed, we headed out. It was even colder than earlier and a heavy fog had begun to roll in.

Edward followed me home because he wanted to make sure I made it safely. The drive took just over thirty minutes. Once I had parked my car, I climbed into his. All of the built up sexual tension from earlier exploded in the tight space. I climbed into his lap, my back hitting the steering wheel as I kissed him...hard.

Our hands were everywhere all at once. The heat we were making caused the windows to steam up. Edward's hard length was rubbing against my swollen and wet core and I needed relief. I ground myself down on him, moaning into his mouth as he rubbed against my clit. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one—needing and wanting more, but still not wanting to go all the way.

He tasted like the peppermints the restaurant provided and pure Edward. When he began kissing down my throat and collarbone I leaned back, trying desperately to give him more room, and I hit the horn. The loud noise made me giggle, but only for a second as Edward continued to move my hips over him. My hands were clutching his headrest as I chased my orgasm. I was so close, lost in Edward and the glorious things he was doing to my still clothed body, things I had only ever dreamed of before.

A loud knock on the window startled us and I hit the horn again. With heaving chests, Edward slowly rolled down the window, careful to keep it up high enough so no one could get their hands inside the car.

"Isabella," exclaimed the strong and hard voice I had grown up listening to. "Get out of that car."

_Oops. _"Just a second, Daddy." I rolled the window up and climbed off of Edward's lap and back into the passenger seat.

"I'm fucked." Edward was on the verge of a breakdown and I just rolled my eyes.

"Calm down. It's just my father."

"But he carries a gun!" His voice wasn't its usually rich tenor; it was a bit high pitched.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he doesn't have it on him right now."

"Not helping, coffee girl."

I shook my head. "I guess you get to meet Pornstache Charlie sooner than later. Hop out." He grumbled under his breath as he opened his door. I turned and climbed out as well.

When I looked over the roof of the car, I saw Edward frozen, his hands in the air and Charlie's gun pointed right at his chest.

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing? Put that away or I'm telling Mom!" When he didn't comply I pulled out my big guns. "I'll tell her where you keep your beer and that you've been sneaking sweets when she's out with her girlfriends."

He dropped the gun. "Damn it, Bells. Why couldn't you let me have my fun?"

"Because I actually like this boy, Daddy. Anyone else I wouldn't have cared about." When I turned to Edward he was still frozen with his hands up and all the color had drained from his face. "You can put your hands down. He's not going to shoot you."

He still didn't move. I turned Edward's face toward me, taking his focus away from my father. Slowly he started coming back to me. When I was sure he was there, I asked if he was okay, and he nodded.

"Daddy, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my father, Charlie."

"Officer Swan," Dad corrected, but I refuted.

"Charlie is fine." Dad sighed but nodded.

"Good to meet you, sir," Edward finally squeaked out.

"I'd say the same, but you were just manhandling my daughter."

"Get it right, Daddy. I was manhandling him."

Charlie shook his head and laughed. "You're more like your mother than I ever thought." Charlie turned and headed for the door. I should have been grossed out, but in this instance I took it as a compliment.

I looked up to Edward and said, "See, that wasn't so bad. He likes you, too."

The incredulous look that came over Edward's face was priceless. "If that's what he does when he likes someone, I'd hate to know what would happen if he didn't."

"Oh that's simple. You wouldn't be breathing." I laughed at him again. "Welcome to the crazy farm I call family. Just wait for the holidays to start."

The last bit seemed to work for pulling him out of his daze completely. "About the holidays, Mom wanted me to invite you and your family over for Thanksgiving…"

* * *

**So…I gave you a tease of more, but having Charlie interrupt wasn't nice, was it? But it was funny. See you Friday with the next installment of Coffee Girl and her Eddie. xx Dee**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Happy Friday! Sorry this is so late, but I've been a busy girl today…and I had a horny, drunk hubs who kept me busy all afternoon once I woke up. (Yes, I'm totally bragging.) ;) I was working on review replies, but I'm so far behind now, that it's going to take even longer, but please know I've read them all and laughed, smirked or giggled like a loon. So, THANK YOU!**

**James Hyde is another Passions' actor and a total DILF (seriously…look up his old pics). He came in one time with his wife and son, who was a toddler at the time. The rambunctious little boy ended up knocking over Dad's Ice Blended Mocha and making such a mess. Dad was thoroughly embarrassed, but helped me clean up the mess before they rushed the screaming toddler out of there.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

My mother was a piece of work. The amount of squealing she had been doing since she learned of the invite to the Cullens' house was driving me up the wall. She had also been acting like the cat that swallowed the canary about something, but she wouldn't tell me what was up.

The drive to Beverly Hills was unusually long for a holiday. Traffic was a nightmare, and when we finally arrived we were fifteen minutes late. Edward opened up the gate that led up to the house. The driveway was completely covered in a tunnel of vines that were cut back to the iron fencing. It was a hidden tropical oasis with all the lush landscaping and ivy climbing up the sides of the house.

He met us at the side entrance from where we parked my mom's Escape. Besides the Sonata, which was most likely Edward's new rental, the Escape looked completely out of place next to the two BMWs and the Mercedes that were also parked in the driveway.

I looked down at my lavender sweater set and simple black skirt and cringed. I felt so under dressed. Edward had told us to dress casually, but I didn't feel right listening. Charlie had no problem, though; he was in jeans and his San Francisco 49ers jersey even though they weren't playing in any of the games that day. Renee was dressed similarly to me, but she wore slacks.

When I saw Edward's ensemble of jeans and a black sweater, I knew I was okay. He opened my door like the gentleman he always was and helped me out before he pulled me in to a tight hug. He dropped one of his signature kisses on my forehead before he greeted my parents.

"Charlie, Renee, welcome to my parents' house. Come on in. Everyone's in the living room watching the football game. Cowboys are leading by seven." Charlie clapped his hands together in excitement of not having to miss too much of the game and practically pushed us into the house.

Edward led us through the kitchen, which smelled fabulous—I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the turkey—and into the family room that sat off of the kitchen. It was a pale periwinkle with cream accents. The furniture where Emmett and two other men were sitting was a hodgepodge of textures and all complementary shades of cream too. Esme, Rose, and another woman were sitting at the eat-in table that sat between the two rooms and tied them together.

"Coffee girl!" Emmett bellowed. "How could you pick Eddie over me?!"

_Huh?_

He jumped up from his seat and pulled me from Edward's grasp and into a bear hug that was so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett! Put her down before she passes out, you idiot." _Thanks Rose, _I thought as I began to breathe again.

"What...what are you talking about?" I asked when I remembered what he had said.

"The article in_ Hollywood Life_." I shook my head, still completely lost. "Apparently I've been cheating on Rose with you, and when Eddie found out, he decided he wanted you for himself."

My eyes had to have been the size of half dollar coins as I blinked repeatedly in shock. "What are you talking about? What article?"

"You didn't know?" the woman sitting with Rosalie and Esme asked. I shook my head, almost giving myself whiplash. "I find that really hard to believe, seeing as you're dating Edward Cullen."

"Alice," hissed Edward, Esme, and Emmett simultaneously.

"I don't watch TV or peruse gossip sites…I'm not, I've never—" Some things started to fall into place. The way Renee had been acting. Edward's odd questions. "You knew. Both of you, and you said nothing! How could you?!"

I turned and ran out of the house. I was so embarrassed. This was not how I thought my first holiday with Edward would go. I began to wonder how many people I knew had seen those pictures. Were they all laughing about it behind my back like Edward's family had been?

I hadn't made it very far before I was wrapped into the familiar arms of my father. The smell of his Old Spice aftershave was a balm to my weariness and I let my tears fall.

"Why, Daddy?"

"Baby girl, this isn't like you. You've normally got much tougher skin than this. What are all these tears for?" He gently swiped at the wet spots under my eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm PMSing."

"See, there's my little girl, always making the old man uncomfortable." I snorted through my sniffles. "You really like this boy."

I nodded. "He makes me feel so vulnerable and I question everything when I'm with him. What could he possibly see in me?"

"Now you listen to me, Isabella Marie. You are amazing. You probably have more talent in your little finger than he has in his whole body."

"He's right." We were both startled by Edward's surprise appearance.

"I'll let you two talk," my father replied before he walked over to where Edward was standing and then he stopped. I didn't know what was said because my father whispered so lowly, but Edward's nod told me he understood.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry about anything. Emmett and Rose just laughed it off. They thought it was funny, and I've learned to ignore all the lies that those people tell to sell papers."

"I get that you're used to this, but, Edward, it's all new to me. My goal in life has never been to be a part of the public fodder."

"I get it, and I am truly sorry." I could see he really was.

"Apology accepted. I also need to apologize for jumping to conclusions. I'm so new to this relationship stuff that I'm jumping—or in this case running—without giving you a chance to talk. Bear with me while I figure it all out."

Edward cupped my cheeks with both hands. Oh, his hands, they were so soft and warm that my eyes fluttered closed and I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, coffee girl?" His voice washed over me like warm honey, thick and smooth at the same time.

"I don't know. Keep me?"

"That's not a possibility, it's inevitable. You're mine, Bella."

"I like being yours."

"And I love you."

I gasped in shock, my eyes popping open.

He loved me?

"You do?"

"Are you really questioning my feelings for you?" _Uh, yeah_.

"No?" It totally came out as a question. I really was clueless when it came to matters of the heart.

"It was love at first sip." I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "You know, the whole fairy tale type of love. Can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the coffee girl kind of love."

I was crying again, except this time they were happy tears.

Maybe that was all there was to love—putting someone else's needs before your own. Wanting their happiness to outshine your own. Being able to look at the person you care about and know that every single day that they are in your life makes all the trials and tribulations worth it because they'll be right beside you, holding your hand and heart through it all.

Maybe, just fucking maybe, if we stopped allowing our minds to override what our heart was telling us to do, we would just love. To do it without conditions because no one was perfect, we all made mistakes, just like Edward and my mother had for not telling me about the stupid articles. Just like I had for jumping to conclusions and running.

The words sat on the tip of my tongue, my heart begging me to listen, and I heard what it was saying. "I love you, too."

Edward's lips crashed into mine, and just like that, all the heaviness and questions disappeared. It was only Edward and me kissing, reconnecting after our second misunderstanding.

I was starting to realize relationships were work. Both parties had to be willing to go all in and lose everything for it to really be worth it. I was all in. Edward had obviously been in since I handed him his café au lait.

When the passionate kisses gave way to sweet, love filled ones, I was sure we were on the right path.

"Come on. Let's get you inside so you can warm up."

The biggest revelation for me that day was that I would follow him anywhere. It was eye opening and equally terrifying.

~o~o~o~

When we went back inside, Edward led me to one of the restrooms and I washed my face. Even with my puffy eyes, I truly felt lighter than I had in all my life, but especially after the six plus weeks Edward had been in my life.

After that he took me back to where our families were. I was introduced to his father, Carlisle, a hubba hubba daddy—lucky Esme. I was introduced to Jasper and Alice as well. She was still a bit cautious around me, and I felt like she was analyzing my every move. I was sure I would end up tripping or breaking something if she didn't stop it soon. Her piercing blue eyes matched Carlisle's, but weren't as kind, and they were driving me crazy to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes, Alice?"

The entire room quieted, waiting to see what would happen between the two of us.

"What?" she smirked.

"You're staring at me like you have something you want to say, so please, have at it." I was still riding our 'I love yous' high and felt I could conquer anything, including Edward's snooty sister.

"Do you really think you're good enough for my brother?"

"Alice," snarled Edward. "Your opinion of my love life doesn't matter. It never has and it never will."

"But Tanya—"

"Was a trashy whore who only wanted me for my money." Edward was madder than I had ever seen him before. "Just because she is your so-called best friend does not mean she is good enough for me. I don't want someone whose idea of a good time is gangbanging the entire Lakers starting lineup and then blowing the rest of the bench."

"Edward, that is not an appropriate conversation." Go Mama Esme. "And, Alice, Edward's right. She is a bit trashy."

Everyone around us laughed at Esme's candor.

"Alice, to answer your question, no, I don't think I'm good enough for your brother, but I love him and he loves me."

"I really do," he interrupted.

"Thanks, Eddie. But the thing I can promise is I will always strive to love him and support him in everything he does. I won't make his choices for him, just like I don't want him making my choices for me. I would think that's what would be important to you."

"What about his money?" _Really?_

"I wish he didn't have it. Money doesn't buy you happiness, it only gets you name brands. You ever hear the saying 'more money, more problems?'" She nodded. "Well for all those millions sitting in the bank, your brother no longer has a private life. His every move is watched and recorded. He can't even scratch his balls without someone reporting he has an STD. Do you really think all that money is worth it? Because I don't. He can't trust anyone, and if it wasn't for you all being his family I don't think he would have anyone around that wouldn't try to take advantage of him."

"I actually wonder now if that's true, Alice, seeing as you are questioning the only woman I've ever loved as if she's a common criminal out to steal my money." Edward's piercing gaze was trained on his sister.

"Well, she needs money. How do you honestly know she isn't with you just for that?" Alice snipped.

"Excuse me?" I was completely taken back with her words.

"How exactly do you plan on paying back all of your student loans?" Alice demanded.

_The fuck?_

The room exploded.

"You ran a background check on her?!" screamed Edward, his chair from the dinette table scratching against the mahogany floors as he jumped up from his seat.

It was chaos.

* * *

**Don't kill me for the drama or the cliffy because what's a family get together without a little drama? It's not a long one and you all already know how this story ends. Enjoy your weekend; I've got a busy one since the holiday party season start tomorrow. xx Dee**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Better late than never. It's still Tuesday here on the west coast of the US, so I'm technically not late. lol**

**So, I've revamped this chapter to honor a guest reviewer who doesn't like my Renee. And by revamped, I mean I added more of her. I'd also like to mention that Renee will not be dying just because you don't like her. If said guest reviewer has signed in, I would have responded to them directly and not altered the chapter. But since they didn't, you all get more words from me as a result. :) **

**Thank you to Team CG: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Changes were obviously made after the fact, so any errors are my own.**

**Sadly I can't remember any of the other celebrities that came in to get coffee. I know there were more, but it's been ten years, so I'll share my rental car industry celebrity encounters now to keep the stories going. I might even add some of your stories that have been shared with me when I run out, so keep them coming too. **

**Up first is Adam West...aka TV's Batman and Mayor Adam West. He came into my office after he had finished doing a stint of voice overs for **_**Family Guy**_**. While he was waiting for his car to be cleaned, we got to talking and I told him how big of a fan my husband and I were. He asked for a piece of paper and while we talked, he doodled on the paper. I told him all about how I used to watch his show with my grandfather and that he, meaning Adam, would always hold a special place in my childhood. Before he left he handed me the paper. He had not only autographed it, but drew me a little caricature of his character on **_**Family Guy**_**! Such a sweet and funny man.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The yelling and screaming that surrounded me was all gibberish. I was stuck in my own head replaying Edward's words that accused his sister of running a background check.

_Who would do such a thing? What had I done to make her think I would ever want anything from Edward besides his love? I hadn't even wanted his help with landing my internship because I knew people would accuse me of nepotism. _

I had been so worried about what the public would think that I never even considered I would have to deal with judgment from inside his family.

"My daughter has more talent and class in her little coffee stained finger than you could ever hope to have in both your overpriced manicured hands combined! And she doesn't need us to employ her just so she can shop on Rodeo Drive you little snot nosed brat." Only Renee would make it personal, but I loved her for it. Her defense of me was just what I needed to take a stand.

"Shut up." It was barely a whisper, and no one heard me. "Shut the fuck up!" _That was better._

The whole room was stunned by my outburst.

"If anyone says anything before I am finished speaking, there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" I looked around the room, catching everyone's eyes before I continued. The look of pride on Renee's face shone brighter than any other light in the room.

"This is exactly why I turned you down for help, Edward. I didn't want judgmental and jealous bitches accusing me of using our relationship to further myself in my career." I had looked at him as I began, but then turned to the bitch herself for the rest. "As for you, Alice, how dare you run a background check on me without my permission? If you had only asked I would have told you everything.

"I'm not ashamed of having student loans, and I can guarantee nobody else who has ever wanted to make something of themselves feels any differently than I do. I didn't have to take out loans, I chose to. My parents had the money for my schooling in savings but I refused to use it. That money should be for them because if something, God forbid, ever happened to my father as a result of his job, they would need that money.

"You have no idea who I am." I shook my head. "You know, I had actually been excited to meet you, Malice. Edward spoke so highly of his family and the relationships he shared with his siblings, but you disgust me. You sit there in your Louboutins and pearls, thinking you're better than me, but I wouldn't wipe my ass with the sweatshop made Hermes scarf you carry around."

I turned to Esme and continued the diatribe. "You are an amazing woman, but how you gave birth to such an ungrateful, holier than thou princess of Beverly Hills is beyond me. I'm sure the dinner you made would have been delicious, but I would much rather sit next to a bum in a soup kitchen who hasn't showered in three months than spend one more second in the presence of her majesty, the Queen of Mean. Thank you for wanting to include my family and me, but I think it's best we leave."

"Mom, Dad, let's go. I bet we can find a grocery store that's still open and is running a special on Hungry Man dinners." The look of pride on my parents' faces was enough to know they were proud of me.

"I'd happily eat a TV dinner after watching your performance, Bella. I've never been prouder to call you mine than the time you put my bra on over your t-shirt and then pranced around the house in you panties and Daddy's cowboy boots singing Madonna's _Dress You Up_." She sighed while I blushed, and then continued. "You never cease to amaze me."

I shook my head at my mother. It wasn't the time or place for silly childhood memories of me to be shared, but I knew she was just trying to remind me how much she loved and supported me.

I then turned to Edward. "I love you, and I'll see you later." I kissed his lips sweetly, and although he still sat there frozen, I could see the lust radiating through him. I guess he found my anger hot.

The ice queen had definitely not succeeded in her hope of driving a wedge between us.

I kissed Esme and Rose on the cheek and then waved goodbye to the rest. They were all apparently in shock from my outburst too and unable to form words of their own.

Just as I was about to shut the door, Edward followed quickly behind us, shouting, "Wait for me! A Hungry Man dinner sounds delicious, especially with more stories from your childhood!"

The second the door closed behind him all hell broke loose. Screaming could be heard through the door, but we ignored it and kept on going. I would have loved to be a fly on the wall as Alice got her ass handed to her. The sinister grin on my face was proof of that.

"Ride with me?"

Edward was so cute and I nodded. "Of course."

I went over and told my parents that we would stop for dinner and meet them at home.

The drive back into the valley was quiet. KOST was already playing Christmas music, and I hummed along. It normally put me in a really good mood, since I loved the holidays, but I was still a bit morose about how everything had gone down.

Edward held my hand the whole drive and it was really comforting. I watched the landscape roll by and just basked in our love. I knew he was worried about me, but I was fine, or at least I would be.

When we finally found a store that was open, Edward wanted to come in with me, but I reminded him of who he was and he agreed to wait as long as I took some cash from him to pay for our meals. He said something along the lines of it being the least he could do. I rolled my eyes, but gave in to his pleading. I could tell the afternoon had really taken a toll on him.

I actually checked in with the deli to see if they had any of the pre-cooked meals left and was excited to find out they had one remaining. It would only take about an hour to warm up, so I grabbed that and a few other items to doctor all the premade items up, a twelve pack of beer, and a bottle of white wine for Mom and me.

I was starting to feel more festive as I checked out and headed out to Edward's car. He was wide eyed when he saw everything I came out with. When I explained what I did, he laughed.

It seemed like we would still have something besides each other to be thankful for after all.

"I'm so thankful I have such a smart and sexy coffee girl to call mine." He could be so cheesy, but hey, I loved him.

"And I'm thankful I have a man who loves me in spite of all my faults. Someone who was willing to eat a TV dinner when he could have had the six course meal his mother was preparing."

He kissed my cool lips. "There was nowhere else I would have rather be than here with you, coffee girl."

"Me too, Eddie. Me too."

~o~o~o~

It had been two days since the incident that I demanded no one talk about. It was the Saturday after hell. Everyone and their mother—seriously, moms were everywhere—came in to get their coffee fixes to power through all of the massive sales and get a head start on their holiday shopping. I couldn't believe Christmas was just over three weeks away.

As I'd gotten older, everything seemed to have sped up. While days sometimes seemed to drag, the months flew by. Tomorrow would be the first of December, and before we knew it, we would be ringing in the New Year. I was ready to say goodbye to my last fall semester of college and start stepping into my passion.

All of the holiday displays had been put out on Thursday night and I had just finished restocking them. I had turned everything from my shift over to Lauren who would be in charge of closing tonight with Jacob. They had recently begun dating, and I was ecstatic that he wasn't mooning over me anymore. I took one last look over my chores list and then clocked out.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and then waved goodbye as I dashed out between the customers still standing in line. I breathed in the crisp early afternoon air, clearing all the coffee odors from my nose, and then jogged through the parking lot to my car. Leaning against my trunk was Edward. I couldn't help the huge smile that took over my face and I ran faster. I jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly as he spun me around.

"All right, all right, you two. Don't make me call Officer DILF to get the fire department down here to hose the two of you down. There are children present."

I turned in shock. "Rose!"

"Yes, yes. It is I, your favorite actress." She bowed to us, and I laughed.

"Officer DILF? Seriously, Rose? That's my dad."

She got this faraway look in her eyes and I shivered. "It's the 'stache. It has seventies porn star written all over it. I bet he's hung, too."

I threw up in my mouth a little at that. Guess I wouldn't be kissing Edward again for a while.

"Yeah, that image wasn't the least bit creepy. Thanks, Rose." She shrugged. "Anyway, what are you all doing here?" All of Edward's family except Alice and Jasper were there.

"We came to take you to dinner," Edward explained. "They wanted to apologize for Thanksgiving."

I slid down Edward's body, sad that I had to let him go. "I'll go on one condition." They all looked at me with raised eyebrows; it was quite comical. "No one can apologize. I do not hold any of you responsible for Alice's actions; they were her own. So this dinner has to just be about us having a nice night out. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded, wearing smirks across their faces except Emmett, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Aye, aye, Mistress Bells." He held out a whip with a bright red bow around it and I started laughing; tears began running down my face because of how funny I found his joke.

Only Emmett would know exactly how to lighten up everything for all of us. There were honestly no hard feelings. After all, you can't pick your family.

After we stopped by my house so I could shower and change, we picked up my mother and headed back out to Rosie's in Northridge. The valley was my stomping ground and I figured Emmett would love to get his hands on a rack of barbecued ribs, not to mention all the fixings you could get on the side.

They had a large banquet room that wasn't in use, so we all ended up in there. Edward and Rose told us that they were excited this was their final week of filming. Neither had anything on the books until January. Rose would be heading to Texas and Edward would be in Germany. I hated the distance.

I finally got to learn more about Carlisle. I found out he was the most sought after plastic surgeon in Beverly Hills. Rose had no problem telling me he did her nose. That explained the house and the nice cars, and the fact that Esme didn't look a day over forty. He was a soft-spoken man, and I could tell he had a wonderful bedside manner because of how caring and nurturing he came across.

I learned that Emmett ran his own security company. He trained and provided security for many of Hollywood's most wanted celebrities. He usually provided backup for Edward when he had red carpet events to attend; otherwise it was Seth who was always with Edward when he went out of the country to film.

Rose told me more about herself, and I found a kindred spirit in her. She loved writing and had penned her first script at fifteen. It was an indie movie that had garnered a cult following in the fourteen years since the film had been released. It was nice to see how her seriousness balanced out Emmett's childish personality.

As dinner was winding down, and with our bellies full of the delicious barbecued meats and garlicky rolls, Esme posed the all imposing question that I had both been expecting and dreading in equal measures.

"So, what is the plan for Christmas? Are we all going to try and spend it together?"

* * *

**BTW, I welcome guest reviews because I'm too lazy to sign in sometimes too, but if you're going to bitch and moan or if you critique the characters they create, at least have the ovaries or balls to allow the author to respond. Stand by your words the way we stand by ours.**

**Also, just a reminder, if you want an idea of what was going through Eddie's head during that first meeting, I'm donating an outtake to the Christmas Wishes 2013 Compilation and it is the only place you can read it before the epilogue to this story posts. I won't be posting it here until then. It's over three thousand words into Eddie's life and mind! Link to the cause is on my FFn Profile. **

**See you Friday! xx Dee**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**First, I'd like to start off by saying I love reading each and every review you all send in…they make me laugh and smile. I love how invested you all have become in Coffee Girl and her Eddie. It makes my heart beat faster when I see all your lovely thoughts about my words.**

**There were two main comments and questions that were asked by a few people that I'd like to address. First, there will not be an outtake of the Cullen Thanksgiving dinner after the Swans left simply because I think you all will get the gist of it as the story continues and it really would simply involve Esme saying she is disappointed in her daughter. Secondly, the way I write my characters is my prerogative. Switching things up keeps you all guessing and wondering what will happen next. Hope that helps and keep the questions coming.**

**As always, without Team CG, none of this would be possible, so thank you to Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim for their hard work and support. **

**This next one will make you all laugh...When **_**Save the Last Dance**_** came out in 2001 I was immediately taken with the movie and developed the biggest crush on Sean Patrick Thomas. His smile was so contagious and yeah… Anyways, his wife got into a car accident and they needed a rental. I was the one who got to deliver the car to them. More or less call seniority just so I could meet him. I was a bumbling fool and they were so sweet. And his smile…sigh, yeah, it's even better in person. But I'm starting to believe that everyone in Hollywood is short. Most of the male stars I've met don't even cross over six feet!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Things had only gotten better after my dinner with Edward's family. It was decided that we would spend Christmas Eve together at my parents house, that way they could spend Christmas morning together as a family. I had been invited over obviously, but spending any more time in Alice's company than needed wasn't worth the drama that could possibly follow.

I had finals next week and couldn't wait for them to be done. I was counting down the days until I had wrapped up this semester. I had been dying to say goodbye to Business Law, but more importantly, I couldn't wait to start my internship.

I had gone to a couple of interviews last week, and had one later on today with Riley Biers from Universal Music Publishing Group. He was the vice president of new talent, and stood between me and my dream job. I had been studying up on the company ever since I knew what I wanted to be when I grew up.

UMPG had been founded in 1962, and with over sixty thousand songs in their catalog, I knew it was exactly where I belonged. There was not one single genre that they didn't have a hand in. Artists from Shania to 50 Cent, anybody who was ever anybody got their music and lyrics from someone at UMPG. The bottom line was—if they didn't have it, they would get it made for you. It was my dream job and I was determined to land it.

The office was located in Santa Monica, and was basically a hop, skip, and a jump away from the beach. Well it was about twenty blocks from the ocean, but still way closer than I was now. The drive would suck, but I would be able to smell the salty sea every day if I landed this internship, and that was a bonus even I couldn't turn down.

My nerves were shot while I got ready. I had no intention of walking in looking like Courtney Love no matter how laxed their dress code was, so I settled on a mix between bohemian and rock chic. A pair of black, faux leather leggings hugged my legs and made them appear way longer than they actually were. The top I chose was a flowy and brightly colored chiffon number that I had stolen from my mother's closet a few months back. She had had it since the late eighties, and with the way trends tended to work, it had made a comeback and was in style again. I didn't over accessorize because I drew a line at sounding like a pinball machine when I was talking since I had a tendency to speak with my hands. The clanking of bracelets was the last thing I needed to distract my interviewer.

When I had my ankle boots in place, I grabbed my portfolio of songs that I'd written and my purse before I yelled out a goodbye to my mom as I ran out the door. With the unpredictability of traffic, I wanted to allow myself plenty of time to arrive. Being late would not have made for a great first impression.

The drive turned out not to be too bad, but I attributed it to the fact that I was going against the flow of traffic. It was a bit cooler down there by the beach than in the valley. I cinched my wool coat a bit tighter after I slipped a couple of coins into the meter—another reason to be grateful for the change tips from work. I carried my portfolio up to the large glass doors.

The building was all glass and stone and steel. Sharp angles and smooth curves made up the exterior of the structure. The interior was a designers dream; tall ceiling and modern furnishings helped break up the crisp, clean white walls and glass windows.

The Universal logo was proudly displayed behind the receptionist's desk. The woman behind the counter was a few years older than me and of Native American descent. Her shoulder length ebony hair was cut bluntly and as shiny as a Tahitian black pearl. She exuded confidence as I gave my name and informed me that someone would be right with me.

She offered me a bottle of water and I declined. I went over to the couch and slid off my coat, shaking out my long curls in the process. My makeup had been applied a bit thicker than I would normally wear, bringing out the rocker chic look that I hoped would make me blend in and stand out in equal parts.

I hadn't been waiting long when another woman approached me and began filling me in about what would be happening while simultaneously pointing out things I already knew. She said her name was Bree and I was shocked by how similar our looks were—if you counted long brown hair, brown eyes and slender builds as the same. She seemed nice, a bit reserved and proper, but nice nonetheless.

She led me into a large conference room where three people were sitting behind a large oval table. There were talking amongst themselves, but quieted when we walked in. Bree introduced me and I shook their hands. She made sure they didn't need anything and then left us alone, closing the door behind her.

"Isabella, my name is Victoria, and this is James and Riley." Her flaming red hair was the first thing I noticed about her; the second was how she commanded the men beside her like a dominatrix would her submissive.

James was handsome, if you liked creepy men with long blond ponytails. Riley was gorgeous, albeit at least ten years my senior. Besides the start of laugh lines, he still had a boyish charm about him and made me blush under his watchful gaze. I wasn't attracted to him, but I could acknowledge his good looks. I don't think I could find anyone as beautiful as Eddie now that he was in my life.

"What brings you to UMPG?" Victoria asked, ending the small talk and getting straight to the point of the interview.

"There is nowhere else I want to work. Learning from some of the greatest writers in music today has been a dream of mine since I was still playing dress up in my mother's clothes and singing into hairbrushes."

They chuckled at my response. "It's a cutthroat business. What makes you think you have the talent to become one of the greats?" She wasn't holding back—Victoria that is, but I wouldn't be either because I wanted this.

"Music speaks to me in ways others cannot even begin to fathom. The emotion I pour into it will either make you cry, fall in love, or want to dance. I give myself over to the process completely when I sing and write."

"You not only write, but sing too?" I nodded. "Why not become an artist in your own right?"

"I love to sing, but I don't think I have a very original voice. It's good, that I don't deny, but I'm no Adele or Christina or even Celine."

"Prove it. Sing us something you wrote." James leered when he voiced his opinion. I swear the man must have been hungry with the way he looked at me like I was a plate of fried chicken with all the fixings. _Crap, _now I was hungry for some crispy chicken.

"Now?" I was completely unprepared for that. I hadn't thought that would be part of the process. "A cappella?" I asked as I tried to determine what I should do.

They all nodded.

I shuffled through my portfolio and pulled out my favorite song before I pushed back my chair and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths before I drowned myself in the melody of the song I'd decided to sing.

I poured everything into the song as I sang. Every emotion, every bit of what the words meant to me...I sang about first meeting Edward, our love, my hopes, and my fears. As I let the last note fall, lingering on the last syllable, I opened my eyes for the first time since I began. They were silent, James had a shocked look on his face, Riley awe, but Victoria, she gleamed with something that scared me...greed.

"If you had auditioned for _The Voice_ with that, every chair would have turned around, completely stunned by your power and pitch. You would have won, that's how damn good you are," Riley praised as I wiped away the tears that had fallen while I sang and I hoped my makeup wasn't too messed up.

"Thank you, but it wasn't that good. I missed the high note and my voice broke at the end." I was still very patronizing of myself when I sang.

"If you missed a note, we didn't notice it and your voice broke because you felt every single word you sang." Riley was fierce and completely serious when he spoke. "You are going to be the next big thing."

"No!" I shouted, surprising not only them, but myself as well.

"What do you mean no?" James hissed, sounding more feral than like the refined man he was supposed to be.

"All I want is the internship. I am six months away from being the first college graduate of my family. I want to be able to get my diploma like everyone else and have my parents sitting and watching me proudly. That's my dream, not becoming a superstar."

If I had stunned them with my voice, my desire to not have a record deal flabbergasted them.

Victoria was the first to speak; I could see the wheels in her head spinning. The look on her face said this wasn't the last of our conversation about me singing. "Fine. You can have the internship. We expect to hear from you after the first with your schedule so we can set up the hours you will be working. Our expectations will be high, Isabella."

Although I didn't necessarily trust any of them, they were standing between me and my dream job, so I sucked it up. "I won't let you down."

"We'll see." James was ominous when he spoke. I knew they wanted more, but this was all I could give...for now.

Bree showed me around before I left for the day. When I was safely in my little car, I squealed like my mother. I had done it. I had landed my dream internship. My phone vibrating brought me out of my happy dance.

"Hello," I greeted, smiling the whole time.

"Hello, coffee girl. You sound very exuberant. Did everything go well for you?" Edward's voice was laced with desire and I shivered. This man...God, I loved him.

"I got it!" I resumed my happy dance bounce.

"Congrats, love. I knew you would." He was so damn sweet he gave me a sweet tooth. "What are you going to do now?"

"I figured I would hit the promenade...search for a present for my boyfriend. He's very hard to shop for, you know…seeing as he can buy himself anything he wants."

He chuckled at my comment. "You don't have to get me anything. You're the only thing I need."

"Well you already have me. Besides, if I don't get you anything then you can't get me anything. Fair is fair."

He whined. "That's not fair, I already got you something."

"Then deal."

"Fine," he huffed. "But I'd rather have you in my arms right now."

I sighed. "Me too, Eddie. Me too. But you're almost done with shooting, then we have my entire break and yours before you leave again to spend together."

"The timing for our meeting may have been off. What with me being gone so much, but I'm so grateful that I have you in my life now. Soon I'll be done with these commitments and I won't sign on to anything without checking with you. I can't wait to see you again." A loud voice shouted in the background on his end of the line.

"Good. Now, I can hear them hollering for you back on set. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course. Have a good night, my love."

"You too. I love you." I really did.

"I love you more." He blew a kiss into the phone, which I returned, and then hung up.

_Now what to get the man that has everything?_ I wondered. Maybe me...in lingerie.

~o~o~o~

I spent the last week before break hunkered down with finals. Some were brutal and some were a walk in the park. Edward had finally finished his movie with Rose and we began spending more and more time together. Our secret dates picked back up the minute his plane touched down. Dates that were so well planned we never ran into the paparazzi. It was wonderful. I was enjoying our time together immensely and was going to hate the moment that he had to leave again. It would be torture all over once more.

I shook my head and cleared out all of the negative thoughts. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the entire Cullen family—minus Alice and Jasper—was coming over to our house for dinner. I couldn't wait to spend time with them all.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a great weekend. Don't forget the Toys For Tots Compilation Besides Coffee Girl there will be many more great stories to read, like a Tip of the Spear Outtake, a new oneshot from Prillylove25 and many others that I'm sure you all will love. Link to their site is on my FFn profile. **

**xx Dee**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Happy Tuesday. Sorry I still haven't replied to reviews…I'm way behind, but on the plus side I've written three chapters this week! I've read all of them though, and laughed quite a bit. I would have responded to the questions, but if I had, I would be giving away upcoming events. **

**You're getting Christmas a bit early, so send your thanks to Team Coffee Girl: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Any mistakes are mine since I tinkered with this right up until I posted.**

**Only a couple more for me to write then it's off to the betas. They won't be able to get to them until mid January, but I have enough to keep updating through their vacations, so no delay for you guys! **

**My next star encounter made my daughter jealous. I am a huge fan of **_**Dancing with the Stars**_** and when Cheetah Girl Sabrina Bryan was on, we watched together. I got to meet her when I drove down to LA from where we now live in Oregon to see Mark Ballas and Derek Hough's then band Almost Amy play a concert. She was so damn sweet and tiny! She autographed my daughter's copy of **_**Cheetah Girls 2**_** that I happened to bring with me just in case. When she heard about how long of a drive I had she offered to let me crash at her house. Talk about a nice girl. If I hadn't had to get back home, I would have taken her up on the offer just so I could have spent more time getting to know her.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

I loved Christmas...even in Southern California, when it was a comfortable seventy degrees and sunny out like it was right now. We'd had a couple wet Christmases in the past, and one where it hailed something fierce and the grass had been covered in ice. It was the closest I'd ever come to a white Christmas.

The house had been decorated to the nines. Victorian Santas covered every available table top and our Noble Fir tree was covered in little white sparkly lights and antique glass ornaments. Crystal icicles hung from the branches along with cherub angels in muted golds and creams. Burgundy bows were tied sporadically around the tips of a few limbs and one final angel sat atop the tree, holding a single twinkly light like a candle while her wings moved behind her.

There was garland above each window with matching burgundy bows on the top of each swag. Dad always said it looked like Christmas threw up and we called him Scrooge while he replied back with a, 'bah humbug' each time we said it. He never really got into the spirit, but somehow little gifts from him always found their way under the tree each year for Mom and me.

A huge ham was in the oven and all the fixings were on the stove. I'd been helping Mom since early this morning and had just left about thirty minutes ago to get cleaned up and dressed for our guests. I hadn't seen Edward in two days since I was helping my mom finish up all her usual holiday goodies such as cookies and homemade fudge. She had gotten the See's Candy recipe handed down to her from her grandmother, and it was a tradition I planned to uphold when I had children of my own.

I dressed in a thin, red wrap-style sweater and a pair of black leggings. It was all about being comfortable while we ate and listened to Christmas carols—which had been playing nonstop for the last few days. My favorite thing I put on was my red and white striped, knee high toe socks. They reminded me of candy canes and I loved them. I slid on my Santa hat just as the doorbell chimed.

"I got it!" I sang as I ran for the door, sliding to a halt in front of it and managing to stay up right. It was a Christmas miracle. I yanked it open and chimed, "Merry Christmas!"

Edward pushed past his parents and dipped me into a searing kiss. The passion he poured into it left me breathless when he pulled back and placed his forehead against mine.

"Wow. Merry Christmas to me!" The giggles around me reminded me we had an audience.

"Get a room!" boasted Emmett, and the blush on my face grew under his razzing.

"I'm nothing if not traditional," Edward teased as he pointed up to the mistletoe my mother hung every year.

"Some traditions should never be overlooked." No matter how red with embarrassment I was, I meant every word.

Our audience laughed and then made their way into our home, handing out kisses—albeit on the cheek—as they passed. Our parents greeted each other, though mine were a tad bit cooler in their greeting; the Thanksgiving fiasco still sat fresh in their minds, after all, though I had already let it go. Esme and Carlisle were gracious, though, and understood why my parents were behaving the way they were.

It was strange having them all in our little humble abode that would fit at least three times into their one house. Emmett joined my father in front of the flat screen where he was watching his third basketball game of the day. I think it was the Spurs and Rockets playing but I wasn't one hundred percent sure. I didn't follow basketball that closely. I did know there was still another game after this that he wanted to watch. Dad was a sports fanatic when he wasn't working.

Esme and Rose stuck close by Mom and me. Esme set the gifts they brought with them next to our tree and complimented my mother on the ornaments.

"Bella and Charlie have the most to do with them, but he'll never admit to it." I laughed because Mom was completely correct. Dad would deny it until he was blue in the face. "Every year they go to antique shops to find me 'new' decorations for the tree. This is what they got me this year." She pointed to a pale gold hand-blown glass heart I had found for her. I knew Dad had gotten her something else as well, but it was a surprise. She would be shocked for sure.

"They're beautiful. I love the entire house and the Victorian feel to everything. I'm completely obsessed with the winter wonderland feel this year. Sapphire blues, silvers, and whites are covering our whole house. Carlisle keeps asking me when I'll stick with a theme, and I told him it was too much fun to keep him guessing." We all laughed at her candor and the ice began to slowly melt.

The guys were loud, and their hollering could be heard clearly in the den where we were sitting. Granted, the rooms were attached, so there wasn't any actual privacy unless you counted the partial dividing wall, which I didn't. I rolled my eyes at their antics and then asked if anyone was thirsty. I was the coffee girl, after all; it was in my nature to take orders. The younger guys wanted beers, as did Dad, and so Carlisle opted for one as well, shocking the hell out of Esme. When he said something about only living once, we laughed. Emmett gaffed out 'YOLO' over and over until Rose told him to shut up, which made all of us cackle again as we watched the amusing giant get put in his place. The ice had officially thawed and everyone was getting along as it should have been at Thanksgiving.

With drinks handled, I checked on how everything was coming along in the kitchen. We wouldn't be eating for a couple of hours, but I still didn't want anything to burn. When I popped back out into the den, I heard Mom telling Dad to pause his game—thank goodness for TiVo or Dad would be fighting her tooth and nail to keep watching—so we could exchange gifts.

I stuck with a coffee theme for Edward's family, giving each couple an assorted gift basket with beans from different regions around the world along with matching pairs of cobalt blue crystal mugs I found at the antique shop. I included a selection of teas, as well as powders and flavorings that many, myself included, loved to add to their drinks. I added an assortment of prepackaged biscotti and cookies as well. If I would have had to pay retail, most of the items the baskets would have cost me hundreds of dollars, but thanks to my coffee and tea weekly mark-outs, I only ended up spending about forty dollars apiece, plus an additional forty for the mugs.

Esme and Rose were in heaven with the gift and Emmett was excited for the cookies. Carlisle was gracious and had a gleam of excitement over the box of English Breakfast tea I had included. I didn't think he was going to be sharing that item with the missus. I giggled at his reaction. Carlisle was a very interesting man.

Edward and I had decided to wait and open our gifts when we were alone, but I was dying to give him the gift that I had gotten him. Patience was not a virtue I pretended to possess because I was an in-the-moment kind of girl, and since presents were being exchanged, it was even harder to wait.

Esme and Carlisle had gotten me a beautiful chenille glove and scarf set in plum. It was so soft and I couldn't resist putting it on. As I wrapped the scarf around my neck, Esme said it was to keep my vocal cords warm and my fingers in writing and playing condition. I blushed the color of my sweater as she praised my talent.

"You should hear her sing 'O Holy Night.' Her father and I have requested that she sing it every year since she learned the words when she was eight." I was going to kill my mother. "I get chills every time. Teary eyed even." Kill her for sure.

"Oh you must. Please, Bella." Esme pleaded with eyes like her son's. Those eyes would get me every single time.

"Please, coffee girl?" His whispered words and lips upon my ear made me cave, and, with a slight bow of my head, my mother's girly glee rang out and she hopped up to set up my music.

My nerves were racing. I hadn't sang in front of so many people since last year's concert. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into the music and pretend I was all alone.

The words poured from my lips as I worked my diaphragm, my hand resting on my stomach as I sang. I was in my own little world as I belted out the words, hitting the notes harder and stronger than ever before. I gave it everything I had until the final note dissipated into silence. No one made a sound as I slowly opened my eyes. It had been almost five of the most terrifying minutes of my life.

To try and justify the terror that rolled through me when I sang was hard. It took all the joy of music from me, just like it had when I basically sang for the internship earlier this month. When I said I had absolutely no desire to become the next big thing, I was not a lying: stardom held no appeal to me even if I may have been destined for it. I knew one day I would become a paycheck to the paparazzi because of Edward, but that felt completely different to me. That wouldn't truly be about me, or what I did; it would be about being Edward Cullen's girlfriend. People would hate me for that and not for my own actions or talent. I couldn't really explain it well, but it made sense to me in my head at the time.

Tears poured down my mother's face while Dad tried to stealthily swipe at his own. Esme was in no better shape than Mom. Rose had a smile on her face as she picked up Emmett's jaw. Carlisle was just as stunned as his son, and Edward—my Edward—was awestruck as he stood and made his way toward me.

"That was incredible, darling. Even better than the last time I heard you sing," Esme insisted.

"Holy crap, coffee girl. I had no idea." Edward growled in my ear at Emmett's use of his nickname.

"It was beautiful," added Rose.

"You sing like an angel, baby girl." Dad wasn't one for sappiness, but he always got a bit emotional when I sang. Being a star in his eyes was most important as I grew up.

Carlisle was quiet but equally impressed; at least, that was what I saw in his expression. I wouldn't know for sure until I asked Edward.

"Bella, my coffee girl." He shook his head. "You are magnificent. You sing with so much passion and it…it affects everyone who hears you. You're magic and I cannot imagine never getting to hear you again."

"Thank you," I croaked out. My eyes were watering under all of the praise and attention.

"Mark my words, coffee girl; I am going to marry you…Even if it's to just hear your voice again."

At that point I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or me of what was to come. All I knew for sure was that I was starting to believe he knew what he was talking about. But I had already begun to realize those green eyes could get me to do anything he wanted a while ago.

* * *

**If you want to see how I imagine Bella sounding when she sang look up Kerrie Roberts' version of 'O Holy Night' on YouTube...I listened to it on repeat as I wrote that part.**

**Also, Coffee Girl is up for favorite WIP on Rob Attack...go vote if it's one of your faves. Link is on my profile here!**

**See you all on Friday. xx Dee**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Good day my favorite people! This is my favorite Friday of the year! It's my husband's company Christmas party tonight. They give away the most awesome gift and it's set up as Monte Carlo Night! Gambling, baby! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will reply to them all once the story is complete because if my schedule was bad before, it's about to get chaotic until the New Year! lol**

**Also a quick thank you to Team Coffee Girl: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. You ladies rock.**

**Now, since I mentioned the Almost Amy show, I'll introduce you to Mark Ballas, also known as the Texan with an English accent. He's a total cutie with a nose too big for his face. Really nice guy who took pictures with us and also autographed my CD for me. His dad was there as well and the resemblance between them is so uncanny. Corky could have been his brother instead of his father. Derek is up next.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The rest of Christmas Eve with the Cullens passed without much fanfare. Dinner was delicious as always, and we spent the rest of the night laughing—at least we did when Edward and I weren't inside our "bubble of love," as Emmett had begun to call the zoning out we did when we looked into each other's eyes.

After Edward's family left, we went into my bedroom so we could exchange gifts. Before he sat down, he took in the little things in my room, like the white shelves that covered one of my peach walls. He moved closer to check out the pictures. There was one of my maternal grandparents and me at the beach when I was younger and before they passed away. Another one was of my parents and me at my high school graduation and one of me on stage singing the song I wrote for the concert I performed in last year. Little knickknacks from my childhood mingled with the pictures along with medals and awards from summer camps long ago. Even my tap shoes from my two failed attempt at dance class still resided on those shelves.

It was odd to have Edward Cullen, the actor, in my room, but it was even stranger to have Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, in there.

He glided his fingers over the keys of my keyboard, but no sound came out because it was turned off. Not much had changed in the room since I was a child. The bed was bigger; no longer did I have the iron daybed, but a full size bed with a whitewashed wicker headboard that was a hand-me-down from my grandmother. The mattress was new, but the headboard had been hers. I loved pillows and slept with no less than seven every night—two of which were body pillows that I kept on either side of myself to hug while I slept.

When he plopped down, he sunk deep into my featherbed. "Holy hell, woman. A guy could disappear in all this fluff."

I giggled. "Every woman has their vices, and you've just found mine. My bed is my haven of bliss."

When he finally got situated, he said, "Do you mind if I go first?" I shook my head and he handed me a small box that had been wrapped in snowflake-covered paper. I wasn't one of those girls who took her time and carefully opened her gifts; I tore into the paper and pulled out a red jewelry box. When I opened it, I gasped.

"Wow." It was a trio of hearts that were linked together in three different shades of gold: yellow, rose, and white. The white gold heart was inlaid with diamonds. It was absolutely stunning.

Edward went on to explain that the three colors of gold represented love, fidelity, and friendship. "To me, that is exactly what a partner in life should be. You should know that with my love comes my faithfulness and my friendship. You will always be all three of those to me."

I wanted to cry, but instead I choked out a thank you and lightly kissed his lips before I picked up the present I had wrapped for him. To say I was nervous and excited for him to see my gift was an understatement. His gift hadn't actually cost me anything, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth something. I just hoped he liked it.

I watched as he carefully opened it; he was the exact opposite of me when it came to tackling presents, and it made me smile. I wrung my hands nervously as I watched him.

"Holy fuck! Is this...is it...oh my...wow." I guess he was a bit speechless. "Is this real? Is it really a copy of _The_ _Godfather_ script signed by Al fucking Pacino?"

"Yes. Well, no, it's not a copy. It's actually one of Al's original copies. He gave it to me," I replied, shocking the hell out of him.

"How the hell did you meet him?" I would have been pissed at how he was speaking, but the reverence in which he was taking in the gift made it obvious it was more about wonder and jealousy than it was about doubt.

"He came in for coffee. I struck up a conversation with him and explained how my boyfriend is his biggest fan and that I had been searching high and low to try and find you a gift, a man who could buy himself almost anything. He told me I made the most delicious cup of coffee he had ever tasted and offered to help me out. He asked when I worked next and I told him…I didn't think much of it, but when I arrived the next day Angela told me there was a package that had been delivered for me.

"When I opened it, I was stunned. There was a note inside the box—" I went and grabbed the note from my desk and handed it to Edward, who was still looking at the script in awe. I repeated the words in my head that were written on the card; I had memorized it after reading them over and over again in shock and awe.

_Bella,_

_Thank you for the wonderful coffee. I think you have a customer for life._

_I hope your boyfriend Edward enjoys this, it's from my private collection. I'm an old man, might as well pass it down to the next generation of up and coming actors._

_I wish Edward all the luck with his career…who knows, maybe we'll even work together in the future._

_Yours, Al_

"Holy crap! You have a letter from the man himself!" He growled when I assumed a particular thought must have crossed his mind. "You're mine, coffee girl. I won't share."

I giggled out, "Yours." _Men and their egos._

"Seriously though, thank you. This is the coolest gift I've ever received. I love you."

"I love you, too. And I love the added perks I get from being a coffee girl."

"My coffee girl."

I shook my head at his foolishness. "Yes, yours."

~o~o~o~

New Year's Eve had arrived. Edward had originally planned to spend the night at home with his family and me, but Jasper had booked an appearance for him at the nightclub Pure in Las Vegas. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. He didn't care about the money he was being paid to be there, he just wanted to spend the night together. This put a damper on our festivities, but he begged me to go with him, and I agreed. This would be our first outing as a couple, and to say I was frightened would have been an epic lie.

In the end, the whole family decided to go, minus Carlisle and Esme. Rose took me shopping for a dress right after the change in plans had been announced. We found the perfect one—according to Rose anyway—at Hervé Leger. It was black and white and clung to my body like a second layer of skin with a plunging v-neck that left very little to the imagination. I had been completely intimidated by the dress, and after she paid for it with Edward's credit card, it was the most expensive piece of clothing I had ever owned. Heck, it was probably still more expensive than every article of clothing I had at home added together.

She also insisted on Edward buying shoes to go with it. While I wasn't a label whore, I knew Jimmy Choo was expensive, so I told her not to tell me the price of the strappy rhinestone covered heels she liked best. When she said I need special lingerie for the outfit, that's where I drew the line...I could get that myself.

After all, Edward and I had not had sex…yet.

So we parted ways after she dropped me off and I began packing for the trip. I wanted to be ready when Edward arrived in the morning. Before I passed out, I made sure I was hair free and groomed in case tomorrow turned out to be the night I gave myself to him. I mean, he already said we would be getting married, so why wait?

When I woke up the next morning, I was chocked full of excitement, and well as nerves. The nice part was that we were flying out of Van Nuys, since we were going on a private jet. That alone would be a first, not to mention I would officially be on Edward's arm and he would be outing us. The thing I was dreading the most was seeing Alice and Jasper again. I always believed second impressions were more telling than firsts because people could be having a bad day and not acting like themselves, so I was praying that Thanksgiving had been a fluke. I wouldn't be speaking to her until she spoke to me first though, that was for sure.

When Edward arrived, I jumped into his arms. He was quickly becoming the best part of my days.

"Good morning, love. You ready?"

I nodded. "If you could grab my bags, I'll grab the coffees I made for us."

"That's it?" he asked when he saw the small carry-on suitcase and the hanging garment bag.

"Yep. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason. I love you."

"Okay." I shrugged and turned toward the kitchen. Looking over my shoulder, I replied back, "I love you too."

The ride to the airport was fast; everyone was already there and had boarded when we arrived. I hugged Rose and Emmett, but said nothing to Alice and Jasper because they didn't acknowledge me either. I decided even their second impressions sucked.

The jet was amazing. Huge, plush leather seats were scattered throughout, and it even had a couch. I knew I was beyond spoiled now.

Right after we were told we could move about the cabin, Alice called Edward over to discuss the details of the evening. I could tell he was close to breaking and doing something he would regret, so I told him it was fine and that I would go sit with Em and Rose.

They kept him occupied the rest of the flight, but I didn't mind. This was work for him and I understood that. He wasn't happy about it, though, which was written all over his face. I was wondering when he would reach that breaking point because it was obviously coming.

The stretch hummer that picked us up was a bit much, but it was owned by Caesar's Palace, where we were staying. Checking in was easier than it ever was for my parents and me when we traveled: no waiting in lines. We were escorted straight to a private elevator that took us directly up to our suite.

It was honestly something out of a movie. Two stories, multiple bedrooms, and a view to die for.

"Which room are we staying in?" I asked.

"You will be on the couch," Alice announced.

"Excuse me?" Edward hissed.

"You always stay on the couch when the five of us travel. Why would this time be any different?" It was decided, Alice really was a bitch.

"Well, this time is different, Alice. We will be in the master and Rose and Em will be in the other. You and Jasper can take the couches."

She screeched like a macaw. "That's not acceptable!"

"Deal with it. Your husband booked this gig without my approval. Maybe next time you'll think about the fact that I am no longer traveling solo and I will not bend to your will as I have in the past." _God, he was so hot when he was angry._

"Fine."

Edward turned and led me up the white marble staircase to where the rooms were. Once our stuff was put away, I jumped onto the bed. It wasn't as nice as mine, but it would do.

Edward joined me on the bed, but before anything besides kissing could start there was a knock at the door. With a groan, Edward yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"Come on, Bella. We've got an appointment down in the spa," Rose said as she pulled me from the bed.

"But...but…" I turned to Edward who just shrugged. "You're no help, Eddie."

"I just know when to pick my battles, coffee girl."

I growled as I followed her down the stairs.

"Suck it up. It's time to get sexified for your man."

_Well, I guess she told me._

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking...Al Pacino would never buy his own coffee, and I would probably agree with you, but this is fiction. I when I researched the two stars I was debating between, Al won because he does live in LA. So, the bottom line is just read and enjoy my little make believe world…It's how I roll. **

**Thanks for everthing! See you all on Christmas Eve. xx Dee**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Merry Christmas Coffee Girl fans! I hope you all have a very happy holiday with lots of cheer. I think you'll all enjoy this one. **

**Thank you as always to my fabulous team: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. They rock, but I fiddle until I post, so any mistakes after their work is my fault as always! lol**

**The other half of Almost Amy is up! Emmy award winning Derek Hough! Total cutie. He is such an awesome guy who gives amazing hugs! Very friendly and awesome to fans. While Mark was my favorite pro dancer on the show, Derek has quickly climbed those ranks and surpassed him as my favorite. He's so original with his choreography.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

I had to admit, I enjoyed the spa. Having someone else style my hair and do my makeup was nice too. They teased the heck out of my hair before combing it back into a faux hawk that ended in a ponytail. To say I was shocked at the final outcome would have been an understatement. The makeup was only slightly heavier than I would have done for myself. The cherry red lips were something I'd never done before, but it worked. They said it was long lasting and kissable, too, so I was happy with that.

When we got back to the room, we ordered room service and ate in the dining room of the suite. I was convinced that this was a dream, but when I pinched myself, it hurt.

At just after nine in the evening, Edward hopped into the shower while I got dressed. Even with the dress still unzipped it was tight and I was glad I put my heels on first. When the bathroom door opened, I turned to smile at my man, but my jaw hit the floor instead.

He was standing there in all his glory, water dripping down his chest before it gathered on the towel that was tied around his waist. He was beautiful, and I forgot how to breathe.

"You look…I don't have any words. You're simply beautiful."

I blushed under his heated gaze. "Thank you. Would you mind zipping me up?"

"I would much rather unzip you." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Okay, Mr. Cheese, just zip me up so you can actually unzip me later."

"Promise?" he whimpered.

"Yes," I panted as his warm hand caressed the bare skin of my arm.

He would be the death of me, though it might end up being internal combustion from lack of orgasms; self induced or otherwise.

When I turned back around, I was a stuttering mess. "I'm just…I'll be…yeah…I'm going to go wait with Rose. Uh, see you down there."

As I walked downstairs I was met with a wolf whistle from Emmett. "Looking good, coffee girl."

Rolling my eyes around these people seemed to be a permanent quirk I would carry with me. "Thanks, Em. You look rather dashing yourself."

"Where did you get that dress?" Alice abruptly asked. Her tone was hostile and accusing, but wanting to avoid any confrontation, I ignored her and continued over to where the nice members of Edward's family were.

When she latched onto my arm and violently tugged, I almost fell. "I asked you a question."

I jerked my arm from her hands and hissed back at her. "And I chose to ignore the question, you condescending bitch. I don't need to explain myself to you. We're not friends, so what I own and don't own has no bearing on you."

"Bravo, Bella. I wondered if we were going to get to see the feisty side of you again." I couldn't help but smile at Rose.

"What can I say, Malice just brings out the best in me." Rose and Em cracked up at me.

"I can't believe you're taking the whore's side over mine, Emmett." Alice really was a piece of work.

"You know, Malice, the only way I could be a whore was if I had been sleeping around on your brother, but the fact that I haven't even slept with him and that I'm a card carrying virgin disproves your name calling."

"You're a virgin!" The peanut gallery was finally with us.

"Yes, Emmett. I'm a virgin. As I told your brother months ago, I have values and love the idea of only experiencing sex with the man that will be my husband."

Every mouth in the room was hanging open. Edward snuck up and pulled me into his arms. "Isn't she perfect? Made just for me. It's why I plan on marrying her."

I looked up as him and smiled. "I might just say yes, too."

His smile could have lit up the Vegas strip on its own, but our moment was ruined by the demonic elf and her nails-on-the-chalkboard voice. "Over my dead body!"

Edward's head whipped around to his sister's voice. The tone in which he addressed her with was scary, and I felt like someone was walking over my grave, or Alice's as the case was. "That can be arranged. Oh, and Alice?"

"What?" she snarled.

"You're fired. Get your shit and get out of here."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I did. Now if you don't shut your gigantic fucking mouth, your husband will be out of a job, too, and then how will you be able to shop?" The look of horror that covered Alice's face filled me with mirth.

I wondered if she would go crying to Mommy and Daddy, but I could almost see Esme scolding her for interfering in her brother's love life.

I chanced a glance at Jasper and I wasn't surprised to see the rage on his face. The stoic man had let his mask fall and I tugged on Edward to direct his attention to the man in question. I didn't trust him either.

Jasper hadn't been able to conceal his anger before Edward caught his look. "Well, I can see where you stand, Jasper. You're fired too. You can pack and leave as well, but before you do, I will only remind you once that you both signed non-disclosure agreements. If either of you try to retaliate against Bella, I. Will. End. You."

"I see where your loyalties lie, brother." Definitely the wicked witch of West Hollywood.

"You drew the line, sister, and then you crossed it. I just know where my heart lies." He clasped my hand in his, his grip tight but more secure than anything. "I expect you both gone before we get back. If anything is missing or destroyed, or if you even think of using my name to get anything from anyone, I will find out and make sure you never work in Hollywood again. I don't think you would be able to survive without your credit cards, Alice, and I know Mom would stand by me before you. I don't know what has come over you, but I hope you figure it out. You're not the sister I knew and loved anymore."

With that, Edward led us out of the suite and into the elevator.

The mood was somber and quiet as we met with the liaison from the club. I could see the moment Edward flipped his switch and Actorward was now present. I hated that he had to pretend to get through the rest of the night.

He kissed my forehead. "Wait with Rose and Em. I have to do a red carpet with the press and then I'll meet you inside." I nodded and let go of his hand.

Emmett looped my arm into his and escorted me into the club as flash after flash went off when Edward walked out. I wanted to be by his side, but I understood him wanting to protect me.

The club was loud, bass pumping through my body as the music roared. There were bodies everywhere, even in the VIP area. We were led over to the section that had been roped off for Edward; bottles of Cristal were already sitting on ice and waiters were there to cater to our every whim. It was surreal, but the music made everything better…even when it was so loud I couldn't think. That was probably for the best, though, especially since my mind tended to work overtime with worry and confusion when it came to Eddie.

The DJ was blasting a remix of Pitbull's 'Feel This Moment' that Christina also sang. I couldn't help but move my hips to the beat. I got lost in the moment, as cliché as that sounded. I rapped along with Pitbull and sang along with Christina. I was in my own little world until I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around my stomach and then pull me into his chest. My fingers wove themselves into his hair and we moved together.

I didn't know how long we stayed in our bubble, or even how many songs had played before he pulled me over to the couch and opened us a bottle of water. I chugged half the bottle without a second thought then passed it to Edward, who greedily finished it off before pulling me into his lap.

"You're amazing when you move. You should have seen all the men watching you, thinking that if they could just cross over the rope they could have you. But they can't, because you're mine." He bit down on my neck and a shiver shot down my spine, and in that one instance my panties were soaked. Only this man could do that. "Fuck," he groaned. "I can smell you. So sweet and tempting."

There was no room for embarrassment as he rolled his hips and I slid against his throbbing length. Fire consumed me. I needed, _wanted_, this man so badly, but I couldn't have him—not yet at least.

I couldn't resist tasting his lips, so soft and warm as they caressed my own. Fireworks exploded throughout my body as our mouths became one, fusing us together for all to see. I didn't care that people were most likely taking our picture or that they had probably already Tweeted out those pictures to the masses. Women hating and calling me crude names didn't matter when every thought that consumed me was about the way his kisses made me feel. The way he made me feel.

Sadly, though, the kiss slowed and the outside world invaded ours again. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to head outside for the countdown and fireworks display."

Edward sighed and then nodded. I climbed off his lap and began to settle myself back onto the couch when Edward held his hand out to me. I looked up at him in question.

"Come on. I'm not ringing in our first New Year together without you by my side. 2014 is our year—let's start it out right."

Those around us would need sunglasses because my smile was blinding. Ready or not, this was it. We were truly outing ourselves tonight. He kept a tight grip on my hand as security led us out onto the terrace where an ice sculpture had been erected. The music had been silenced, and once we were in place, Edward was handed a mic.

"Everyone ready?" Screams rang out in response with Edward's words.

The ten second countdown began, and the second after 'Happy New Year' was shouted out, Edward dipped me into another searing kiss that was reminiscent of the one he gave me under the mistletoe. Fireworks exploded above us, but the fireworks we were making were all I cared about experiencing.

When we parted, Edward made a request that I wish I would have denied, but his eyes were my undoing as usual. "Sing in the New Year for us, please."

I growled, but I agreed. He hushed the audience again. "My girlfriend has kindly agreed to sing for us. Please put your hands together for Bella."

I wanted to crawl into a hole, but walking away wasn't an option. As if he could sense my fight or flight response, Edward settled me into his arms and rocked us, humming the classic tune into my ear.

I closed my eyes and drifted as I always did, and began to belt out 'Auld Lang Syne'accapella. One by one the audience joined in and I was able to fully relax and open my eyes, appreciating the moment from Edward's arms.

When the last note was finished, Edward spoke into my ear. "Happy New Year, love."

I replied back in the same. "Happy New Year to you as well, Eddie."

His next question blew my mind. "Will you…go to the Globes with me?"

I froze in surprise before nodding that I would go with him. I was mad that he teased me, but I wasn't ready for the other 'will you...' question just yet. But the whole 'when you know, you know' thought did play in my mind while I toyed with the word 'yes.'

I groaned internally when I realized I was going to need another dress.

* * *

**Thank you all for continuing to read, rec, and review. I think once the New Year begins, I'll be able to start replying to reviews again. Hope you all have a fabulous rest of the week and I'll see you again by Friday. Now, it's off to work for me. **

**Also, one last reminder…today is the last day to donate to the Christmas Wishes Compilation if you want to read what was going through Eddie's head when he met coffee girl. The link is on my FFn profile page.**

**xx Dee**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Happy Friday lovelies! I just walked in from work and instead of starting dinner for my family I'm updating to feed your addictions!**

**A huge thank you as always to Team CG: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. I tinker before posting, so any errors are most likely mine own. Sorry, but at least it added an additional 100 words! lol **

**Today you get to meet Kristi Yamaguchi. When I went to the Almost Amy Show she was there. She was Mark's dance partner that season and she was really nice. Derek had been dancing with Shannon Elizabeth, but she had been sick and hadn't come to the show. But meeting Kristi was a bonus since I absolutely love watching ice skating.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The day of the Golden Globes arrived faster than I was ready for, and I would have been completely lost if it hadn't been for Rose. When she offered to contact her stylist for the mission of outfitting me for the awards show, I was immensely grateful. I tried on dress after dress that Bree, her stylist, had brought over to Rose's beautiful mansion, which was just a few blocks away from the Cullens' home. The final dress I tried on was a crystal encrusted powder blue and lace dress by Badgley Mischka. I felt like a princess in it. I stuck with another pair of Jimmy Choos since I had managed to stay vertical the whole night we'd been in Las Vegas.

Bree said she had designers beating down her door to dress me the moment she put feelers out, because no matter what I wore, it would be on the cover of all the magazines and that alone was a huge deal for them.

That thought was actually quite terrifying; after New Year's in Vegas, everyone was chomping at the bit to catch Edward and me together. Paps had taken to following Edward almost everywhere. Stealth was our mission, and somehow, someway, we'd managed to elude them, most likely because they would never believe Edward Cullen's girlfriend would drive a beat up Honda. Well, we had managed to keep them at bay up until today. Today I would not only be on display for the world, but odds were that I would lose all semblance of the normal valley girl life I had been leading all my life except for recently. Thankfully, though, Edward's new team had been coaching me on how to address the media and not give too much of myself away.

He'd hired the brother-sister team of Alec and Jane Volturi as his new manager and publicist. They came across very cold at first, but once they got to know you they relaxed…a bit. Their professionalism was a huge contrast to what I had seen from Alice and Jasper, so they were great in my book. In the end, though, what I thought didn't matter since I was so clueless as to how the industry truly worked. They had begun fielding requests for interviews and information about me. It was strange, and I didn't know what to make of it all.

I was positive that they would know exactly who I was before the night was over and I couldn't help but be grateful that I still lived with my gun toting, officer-of-the-law father. I was sure some of my former friends—or at least that was what they would be if they released any personal information about me—would allow the press to pay them for details. Being such a loner would work in my favor, or at least I hoped it would, and they really wouldn't learn much about me.

I couldn't allow those thoughts to occupy my mind tonight; I had to focus on smiling and enjoying my night out with Eddie. I had been getting ready at Rose's since her team of hair and makeup people were kind enough to work with me as well. I didn't believe they were doing it out of the kindness of their hearts. I was sure Edward was paying them, but they were very professional and it was fun spending time with Rose.

"Is this how it is for every event you go to, Rose?" People were coming and going while we sat in a pair of her dining room chairs and they worked around us.

"Oh yeah. There are a few more people here since you're here as well, but this is pretty much what it's always like." She took a sip of her ice tea with a straw to avoid messing up her lipstick. "The guys have it so much easier. They toss on a penguin suit and shiny shoes and they're done. Maybe a bit of gel in the hair for good measure, but that's it. Meanwhile, we get poked and prodded within an inch of our lives. Sure this is what you want?"

"I think it will always be a bit different for the two of us, Rose. This is your life. I will only have to do this a few times a year, and Edward is worth the torture that is waxing."

Rose, and every other woman in the room, laughed at my comment. I learned quickly that each person that had walked into that house had signed NDAs. I knew that there were secrets as to how Hollywood worked, but I had no idea it was mostly lawyers, lawsuits, and non-disclosure agreements that kept everyone in line.

My hair had been swept over my right shoulder and styled into waves reminiscent of the 1930s. I felt utterly beautiful. My makeup, while heavier than anything I had ever done to myself, looked flawless and natural. When I slipped on my evening gown at just after two in the afternoon I felt silly. Here I was, looking the most glamorous I ever had before and the sun was still out. It was an odd and unexpected feeling to be dressed to the nines for a night out on the town when the last time I even came close to this was prom. Edward was turning my life upside down, but I couldn't complain. I was just too happy.

"Bella!" I turned toward the melodic voice I loved and was met with an incredible vision. While I always thought Edward was handsome in his wrinkly clothes, Edward in a tuxedo far surpassed any expectation I could have ever had. He was gorgeous. "You look…amazing. So beautiful. But there's just a couple things missing."

I looked down at my dress a la Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_ and said, "Nothing else is gonna fit into this dress. I'll tell you that."

"Maybe something in these boxes will. Besides, these will just add to your beauty." He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a couple of jewelry boxes.

"What did you do?"

"Now darling, is that any way to say thank you to the man you love for doing something sweet?" He was trying to soften me up with those eyes of his, but it wasn't working.

"You are sweet, wonderful even, but something in your look tells me you're up to no good. So I ask again…what did you do?"

"It's just a little something I thought you might like." He handed me the smallest box first and I gave him an evil eye before opening it. Nestled inside was a pair of flower shaped diamond earrings. They were a lot smaller than the monstrosities that Rose was wearing, and I actually liked them.

"They're from Harry Winston's Sunflower Collection. When I saw them, I knew they would be perfect and a bit symbolic of our first date. Put them on." I carefully did as he asked. I had never worn anything so heavy on my ears before, or so expensive. The quarter carat diamonds my parents gave me for my high school graduation were the only diamonds I had ever worn in my ears before.

"They're beautiful. Thank you for borrowing them for me." Rose had explained how many jewelers loaned out diamonds and other precious stones for events such as this, but I had finally figured out what Edward's look had been about. "These are loaners, right?"

He gulped nervously before he answered. "No. I, ah, I got them for you. We went on our first date exactly three months ago. I wanted to get you a present."

I shook my head and his shoulders sagged. I felt bad for making him think I didn't appreciate the gesture. "Thank you. But nothing else, okay? These are more than enough."

"Well…" That was when I remembered the other box in his hands and glanced down, repeating over and over in my head that I would not kill him while wearing this dress.

"Let's see what else you've got." I watched as Edward opened the long box and removed a bracelet that matched my earrings. With a sigh I stuck my wrist out for him to put it on, and the smile on his face made me grin as well. He loved getting his way and I was beginning to believe he wasn't about to stop spoiling me.

"Some people just say thank you when they receive a gift, but not you. No, you put up a fight and a half." I knew he was teasing, but I could give as good as I got.

"And some people give chocolate or flowers for three month anniversaries and not ten carats worth of diamonds."

"It's actually closer to twenty, but who's counting?"

My mouth dropped open and I gripped onto the bracelet, checking to make sure it was securely on before checking the earrings too. "You are never allowed to buy me anything again."

"Well, there's a matching ring and necklace that would complete the set—"

"Nothing!" I shouted before I remembered we weren't alone. "Please. This is all so much." I shook my head and fought back tears. "I really don't want people to think I'm only with you for your money like Alice and Jasper already do. Material things, they don't matter. I just want you."

I could tell he understood but still hated the fact that I let others' opinions affect the way I viewed our relationship. "When you become my wife you'll have to overcome the resistance you have toward gifts."

He really knew how to make everything better. I nodded. "If I was your wife, I would happily accept the gift without complaint…at least, I would try to. You can take a girl out of the valley and into Beverly Hills, but she'll still use her coupons to save some money."

He laughed at my little rant, but addressed the only part of my words that had truly mattered to him. "When, not if. When. It's inevitable, so get used to it."

I kissed him sweetly. "When." I nodded again, knowing he was right.

~o~o~o~

I didn't know what I expected when we pulled up to the Beverly Hilton, but I was nowhere near prepared for the onslaught of shouting and flashes as we exited the car. My ears were ringing and I felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Breathe," Edward whispered into my ear as he began to lead me through the gauntlet of people.

We met up with Jane, who guided us along the red carpet. We paused for pictures, and along the way I developed a deeper appreciation for all of Hollywood's stars. This was pure chaos. I plastered on a smile, hoping to God it didn't look like a grimace, and held on tightly to Edward.

When he called my name, I looked up at him and everything around us disappeared. He put me at ease with everything he was. Those peepers of his, so green and full of joy, were my true north. They were the compass that tied me to the ground. The love I saw in them filled me with so much emotion that I had to kiss him.

He met me halfway, and the second his lips met mine my heart exploded along with the flashes and the screams. I had forgotten where we were. _Oops._

My cheeks flooded with warmth as I pulled away. Edward's body shook with silent laughter before he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Come on, coffee girl, the night's just beginning."

There were chants of "kiss her again" as we walked down the rest of the carpet. I wanted to burrow myself into his side with how red I knew my cheeks were. I stood back with Jane while he did a few interviews, and no matter how many times he tried to coax me over while talking, I shook my head. I was way too nervous and knew if given the opportunity, no matter how much time I spent learning how to answer their questions with Jane and Alec, I would have stuck my foot into my mouth.

"You're doing really well, Bella. The press is just loving you," Jane whispered while we watch Edward with Mario Lopez from _Extra_. He would always be AC Slater to me, but whatever.

"Thanks. I'm still so nervous and I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself if I speak." I was always honest with her.

"I'm sure you would be fine. In fact, why don't you go over there and surprise him. I think he'll be the one tripping on his tongue, not you."

"I don't want to mess him up."

"I think Edward needs you to keep him on his toes. I watched a lot of video of his previous red carpets, and he never looked as happy as he does tonight. You do that. Show the world that you're Edward Cullen's girl. Own that, because people will be watching you closely from now on. Show them you will not be stepped on and spit out like one of the social climbing hussies that are hanging around waiting for you to fuck up."

She was right. This was my night to shine. I wouldn't always be looking this glamorous when the paparazzi were around. I wanted to make my man proud. Steeling my shoulders, I walked over to where they were wrapping up and slid my arm into the curve of Edward's arm. He smiled down to me and then finished answering Mario's question.

Mario himself looked like he just scored the Powerball Jackpot as he asked me my first question after Edward introduced me as his girlfriend. "Tell us, what is it like dating Hollywood's Most Eligible Bachelor?"

I grinned up at Edward and answered, "I wouldn't know. He's just Eddie to me, and I'm a very lucky girl to have his unconditional love."

Edward shook his head. "I'm the lucky one, but you are correct that I love you unconditionally and irrevocably forever."

"I love you too, Eddie."

Like everything, we lost ourselves in our bubble and it took Mario clearing his throat to remind us that we were on live television. If anyone ever thought Hollywood's Most Eligible Bachelor was still on the market, they were given the true picture by Edward and me. I truly was the luckiest girl in the world.

_Lucky girl indeed, I thought as Edward closed out his interview and then led us into the ballroom where the awards would be taking place._

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing; though I haven't had a change to reply, I have seen all your lovely words. My life should slow back down and allow me to begin replying then. Some of you may think I'm ignoring your questions, but I don't want to give away the plot, so I hope you continue sticking out and enjoy where the story goes. Lemons will be coming…just not yet. ;)**

**I'll see you all again on New Year's Eve before I get my party on. xx Dee**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Happy early update! I plan to be drunk tomorrow—correction, I plan to be drunk all day tomorrow so you get the update early! **

**Thanks to my Coffee Girl Team: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly and Kim. As always…I edit this up until I post, so any errors after their work are completely mine.**

**So, I just remembered someone else I rented a car to…Paul McCrane, he was an actor on **_**ER**_** and drove a Prius. He was the complete opposite of his character on the show, so light and carefree. He had a wicked sense of humor and my mom was a total fan girl, though if it had been George Clooney we both would have lost it—hence the reference to the man in this chapter. **

**True fact about my mother and me...We worked next door to each other when I worked for the rental car company. She was the office manager to the auto body shop next door. We handled all the rentals for them and I got to meet a couple stars through her there. My mom and I are a hoot when we are together, and I miss our closeness since she now lives in Florida and I live in Oregon.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The rest of the awards show passed in laughter and alcohol, the latter of which I only consumed sparingly because the last thing I figured Edward needed was a lush on his arm. Dinner was haut cuisine, small portions that left me hungry and craving a hot dog…or three. I think my stomach even growled after they had cleared our dessert plates.

"Don't worry, we'll stop at In-n-Out before we head to the after parties," Edward whispered.

I giggled and nodded. Apparently this was the norm for awards nights, and all I could see in my head for the rest of the evening was an animal-style Double-Double and a chocolate shake. Well, that and George Clooney's fine ass. Now _there_ was a man who aged well. If I thought my mom was jealous of me dating Edward, it was nothing compared to when I showed her the picture Edward took of me with the man himself the next morning. I thought she might've been contemplating licking my phone, and that grossed me out. But that was mom, and I loved her.

But back to the recap of my first night at an awards show…

By the time the show finished, I was ready to leave. It was amazing how fast everyone left after the hours it took to get inside in the first place. Jane had already left, telling us she still had a long night of fielding calls about me. I felt bad until she told me to suck it up; it was a part of her job. I just yes ma'amed her and made both she and Edward laugh.

Edward cracked up when I asked for extra napkins and then tucked them into my dress before I ate my burger. I may not have known exactly how much my dress cost, but I was not taking a chance of ruining it. The second I bit into the juicy goodness, I moaned. It was heaven after the tiny piece of salmon I had eaten earlier.

"You really have to stop with those noises, coffee girl. They're not helping me maintain my composure over here," Edward complained as he watched me make love to my delicious cheeseburger.

"Suck it up, Eddie. I'm hungry, and while this isn't as good as my Cupid's, it's a close second." I took another bite and my eyes rolled back into my head. It was good and hit a spot that had been empty for way too long.

He shook his head at my antics but then dove right in to his own food. When we were done, I fished out the compact I'd slipped into the handbag Rose loaned me and checked my teeth. I knew there would be more press and photogs at the after party because my mother was nice enough to enlighten me before I had left for Rose's house. I popped in a breathe strip and offered one to Edward as well. He smiled and slid the strip into his mouth.

"We've arrived, sir," the driver announced, and I quickly gathered up all the trash and double checked to make sure I hadn't spilled anything. I may not have been the tidiest person in the world, but I wasn't rude either.

Edward got out first and then helped me out. The line for the press wasn't nearly as long as the one at the award show, but Edward ignored them all and only had us pose for a few of the photographers before he led me inside. I didn't know what I had been expecting, and clearly I'd imagined it was going to be more than what it actually turned out to be.

A band was playing, but all it really entailed was more elbow rubbing and alcohol consumption. They handed out gifts from sponsors, and Edward amassed a large pile of boxes and envelopes.

By the time the night was over, I was exhausted and running on fumes. I was ready for bed, but not ready for school to begin again.

With a few stolen kisses while the driver waited for Edward after dropping me off at Rose's to get my car, I said goodnight to my love.

I didn't know how my car found its way home, but I was glad I didn't have to figure it out.

When my head hit the pillow, I wondered if this was what Cinderella felt like after the ball.

~o~o~o~

I didn't know what I was expecting when I stepped foot into my Management and Organizational Behavior class, but the icy glares and whispering were not enjoyable. I was so happy that this was my last semester and that I had the internship which would keep me off campus more.

With a sigh, I took a seat toward the back of the class so I could make a quick escape. I could hear the whispering of a couple of girls who chose to sit in the row behind me.

"_I can't believe he would date someone like her," _jealous slut number one stated.

"_I know. He could do so much better. I mean, she's not even that talented,"_ slut number two added.

I turned and looked at them, and in my calmest and most deadly voice, I said, "Which are you most bitter about, the fact that I know exactly how Edward kisses or the fact that you'll never find out?"

They both were shocked at my outburst, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of bringing me down. I was Edward's girlfriend and I wasn't going to let anymore outsiders interfere with our relationship. If the awards show taught me anything, it was that no one's opinions outside of Edward's and mine really mattered.

I was now frenemy number one. Bitches had better watch out because Isabella Swan was not about to let her man go just because people didn't like the idea of us together. Needless to say, they weren't the only trouble I encountered that day.

When I reached my second and final class for the semester, History of Performance Practices, I was met with Eric and Kate's shocked faces.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella? I would have kept the secret for you," Kate grumbled.

"It's still pretty new. We haven't been together that long."

Eric scoffed. "New? It's apparently not that new if you spent the holidays with each other's families. Guess I can see why you turned me down before. I wasn't rich enough for you."

I was a bit hurt by his insinuations, and while I never intentionally led him on, I wasn't a bitch to him either. "First of all, I can't believe you could think of me in such a way. I've been nothing but nice to you. When you asked me out last semester, I turned you down because Edward and I had just met and I'm not the type of girl who dates two guys at once. And second of all, we've only been seeing each other for a few months but I met his mother before I even accepted a date with him, so technically holidays together weren't that big of a deal."

When Eric huffed and walked away, I turned to Kate and addressed her question too. "It is still new, Kate. Why would I want to risk telling everyone when I absolutely hate being the center of attention? That is a huge negative when you date someone in the industry."

"I just thought we were friends." She was right in a sense, but I couldn't help the way I felt.

"I just didn't want to tell anyone until I knew if this was going to last. I didn't want to be the laughing stock of CSUN if it didn't work out."

She nodded in understanding. "I can see that. Some people here can be so fake. Now that you guys have ousted yourselves as a couple it must be serious."

I blushed and smiled. "It is."

"Come on…tell me?" Kate was a fan of gossip, but she wasn't getting any more from me.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see like everyone else." It was fun to joke around with someone.

She growled, and I laughed. "Fine. But you're sitting next to me in class and taking notes for us both as payback for last semester. Don't think I've forgotten about the starry eyed girl who borrowed my notes back then." I giggled and shook my head at her silliness. "Good, because this explains so much about how you were acting."

"Okay. Stop teasing. I'll take notes for us."

She stopped me before I could enter the classroom. "Just tell me one thing…are his lips soft?"

I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh heartily. "Soft as silk," I taunted once I had my laughter under control.

She sighed and pulled me into class. "Guess I'm gonna have to live vicariously through you."

It was nice to know that there was at least one person wasn't going to turn on me.

~o~o~o~

The evening shift at the coffeehouse was just as frustrating. My coworkers all treated me differently and turned their noses up at me, and I hated it. Even some of the customers did double takes, like they were trying to guess where they had seen me before. It was nerve-wracking, and I couldn't wait to go home.

By the time I had parked my car at home, I was over the whole day. I went inside and showered before I climbed into bed.

When I picked up my phone to set my alarm, I saw I missed a call from Edward so I called him back.

"Hi, Eddie." I couldn't keep the despair from my voice.

"Hey, coffee girl. What's the matter?"

"Ugh…just a day from hell. Everybody was rude or talking shit behind my back. Needless to say, I'm glad the day is over and I only have to attend classes once a week this semester."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." I could hear the regret in his voice.

"It's okay, Eddie. _You_ are absolutely worth it."

His chuckle echoed through the phone. "That's good to know. What about work? Did you have any problems there?"

"Yeah, but after this morning I expected it." I picked at the polish that was already peeling off my nails from the awards show.

"I'm sad to say it will probably get worse before it gets better, love. I hate that I have to go out of town for filming so soon after we came out as a couple."

I knew he was right, but I didn't have to like it. "I know. I start the internship tomorrow. I hope I don't spend my time doing nothing but fetching coffee just because I know how. I'm really hoping I get to learn something while I'm there."

"If it's not giving you what you want, you know I would still help you out any way I can."

"I know, but I need to do this on my own. Thank you, though. Just knowing you're a call away if I need you is enough." I did appreciate the offer even if I desired to do it on my own.

"I'm going to miss you so much, coffee girl. I hate that I can't pack you up in my bag and take you with me."

I giggled. "I hate that I can't be with you either, but it's only six weeks. You'll be back March 1st, and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"Promise?" Edward groaned out.

"Maybe you can even teach me the fine art of phone sex. We have to start somewhere, right?" I was actually getting a bit hot and bothered with his breathing in my ear and the roughness of his voice.

"Fuck! You're killing me, coffee girl. I'm so hard right now."

I whimpered at the memory of his hard length rubbing against me in Vegas and clutched my legs tightly together, heat and wetness building between my thighs. "But what a way to go…"

My words hung in the air for just a moment before he replied. "I'm not going anywhere before you are mine in every single sense of the word." _Oh dear…_ "Even after we make love, I know I'll never feel satisfied. I'll want you again and again and again." _Come to mama…_ "You own me, Bella, and I want to spend the rest of my life owning you the exact same way."

So what should a girl who has been taught possession is nine-tenths of the law have said?

"You already own my heart, Eddie, and someday soon you'll get to possess my pussy exactly like you want."

He groaned loudly and I meant every word.

* * *

**Hope you liked the little teasing. The first lemon is just around the corner. Thank you for all the love and support. See you all on Friday. Have a very happy New Year everyone! xx Dee**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**I've been getting "harassed" because I've been a tease lately, as a result I'm giving you another update to ease the trouble I've found myself in! Since I'm doing this, make sure you've read the last chapter before continuing...It was posted on Monday!**

**So, since I'm unable to remember anyone else I've met, I've been saving stories that you all have sent to me about your famous encounters. First up is ****TG100.**

**This is her Celeb: "Makes me think back to my years working on board a cruise line. Met a number of different actors but one stood out. Macaulay Culkin. He was in his early teens at the time. He was on board for his tutors wedding in Mexico. He was quiet but years beyond his age in maturity. He just wanted to hang out with the youth staff instead of teens his own age."**

**Thanks for sharing TG100. If anyone else has a famous encounter story, feel free to send it in and I'll share it.**

**Thank you to my fabulous team as well! I'd be lost without Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim! All mistakes after their work are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

My first day as an intern for UMPG was exhilarating. There were ten of us in total who had been hired on and we were all wide eyed as Victoria went over their expectations of us. I was going to be working closely with Carmen Hernandez. She managed all the classes and writing workshops that UMPG offered to songwriters. I was thrilled to be working so closely with her.

The first week there entailed a lot of busywork. I was actually glad, though, since Edward was gone and our schedules hadn't been meshing for phone calls and Facetiming so far. I made copies of worksheets, setup PowerPoints, gathered supplies, and pretty much did anything she needed. It wasn't what I thought it would be until I had been approved to sit in on one of the classes. I was so excited and couldn't wait to actually see the motions that others go through to perfect their craft.

The class was enlightening, to say the least. Sometimes people just needed a rhyming word, while others liked to bounce ideas off of one another. There were MCs and singer-songwriters in attendance along with straight up songwriters such as myself. They were like a family; they supported one another and each person loved what they did.

After they finished their break, I cleaned up the supplies and took everything back into the break room. I had just finished when a throat clearing caught my attention. When I turned, I was shocked to see Riley standing there. I always assumed that upper management had peons to do the simple tasks for them, such as getting coffee or ordering lunch.

"How's your first week been?"

I didn't like the vibe he was putting off, but I answered respectfully. He was my boss' boss', and my boss after all. "It's been good. I've been learning a lot from Carmen and her class was very educational. " I was careful not to back myself into a corner when we were alone.

"And your boyfriend, what does he think of your job here?" I couldn't figure out where he was going with his questions, but I was already on guard.

"He's very supportive."

He closed the distance between us, standing right on the edge of my personal space, but still far enough away that if someone walked in it would look like we were just chatting. I didn't like it and shifted toward the doorway.

"I find it very hard to believe Edward Cullen is supportive of anyone but himself."

I laughed sinisterly at his gall. "Then you don't know Edward very well."

There was anger in his eyes, a fire burning at the mere mention of Edward's name. "I know him better than you could imagine."

"I doubt that."

"Has he told you about Tanya?"

This was where he wanted to go. Who was this man? "It's honestly none of your business. I know exactly who Tanya Denali is and what happened with their relationship." It seemed like there was a common denominator between them with Tanya and it felt like rubbing salt into the proverbial wound she must have caused. "No one likes a cheap slut who only wants to be with someone like that or someone who is looking for a meal ticket either."

"You better watch your mouth, young lady. I'd hate for you to ruin your opportunity before it even begins."

My body shook with rage. "And maybe you should focus on doing your job and not cornering me for information about my private life. I bet Victoria would love to hear all about this."

When I went to leave, his hand shot out and gripped onto my arm. His grasp was tight, and I wondered if he would leave a mark. "It would be your word against mine. Trust me, you don't want to go up against me."

"And you would do well to remember to keep your hands to yourself." I tugged my arm out of his grasp and rushed out of the room, not stopping until I reached the women's restroom.

Once I had myself under control and the angry blush was gone from my face, I resumed working in the classroom. I made sure to stay with someone at all times. I wasn't going to allow myself to be put into that position again…even if I was capable of handling him on my own.

Maybe I would have been better off taking Edward up on his offer to help. Odds were I wouldn't have had to deal with the likes of Riley Biers if I had.

~o~o~o~

Between school, work, and the internship that was turning out to be from hell, Edward and I finally found a schedule that worked for Facetiming. It wasn't the same as having him here, but we were already past the halfway point of his filming schedule and I was excited about that.

It was the day before Valentine's Day, and I was missing my man something fierce. I had never been in a relationship…well, ever, so this first one was exciting and disappointing at the same time because Edward was out of town so often. My hectic schedule did nothing to alleviate the sadness I felt at this fact, so when my phone rang on the drive back into the valley from Santa Monica with Edward's ringtone, I was quick to answer it.

"Hiya, handsome." I was so glad to receive his phone call while I was stuck in a sea of red brake lights on the 405 while inching closer to the 118 interchange. So close and yet still so far away from the reprieve of the outside world.

"Hello, my love. I miss you." His tenor and sweet words always had a way of comforting me.

"I miss you, too. So much." I meant every word. "How has your day been?"

"Long. Lots of traveling."

I was shocked by this news. He hadn't told me they would be changing locations. "Well that sucks. Where are you now?"

"Stuck in traffic."

I snorted. "Me too." I had finally reached the turn off, and the congestion of other drivers on the road began to ease. "I'll hopefully be home in about ten minutes."

"That'll be nice. I think you'll like the surprise I sent you."

I groaned. "Eddie…we've talked about you spending money on me."

His rich chuckles through the phone were enough to cause a tingle between my thighs. "You can't expect me to allow our first Valentine's Day to pass without giving you—the love of my life—a gift you'll never forget."

"Eddie…" My voice trailed off as my eyes watered. I rubbed the moisture away so I could see to make it the rest of the way home. "The only thing I will ever need or want is you."

"You have me, coffee girl. I'm always going to be yours. You just have to get used to the idea of marrying me so when I finally ask I don't have to worry about you saying no."

Telling him I would say yes to anything he ever asked me was on the tip of my tongue, but the fear still lingered. I trusted him with my whole heart, but I didn't know how to let go of the nagging doubt I had about being good enough for him. I knew it would take time for me to reach that point, but it didn't mean I liked the way I felt.

Since he was always laying his cards on the table, it was time for me to show my hand too. "While I don't expect I'll ever truly be able to say no to you, your patience with my inability to see myself clearly at times, as you say, means more to me than you'll ever understand. I promise you'll be the first to know when I'm ready to say yes."

"I'm counting on it." There was a bit of noise coming from his end of the line.

"Where are you now?" I asked again since all he had said before was traffic.

He hadn't answered before I turned into my driveway, but I was met with a fabulous surprise.

"Edward," I whispered in awe as I saw him leaning against our garage. It felt like he was a mirage. "Is it really you?"

He nodded and I gasped. Without a second thought, I parked the car and jumped out. I ran straight for his awaiting arms and threw myself at him.

I wasn't aware of the tears running down my face as I kissed every single inch of his face. Edward chuckled at my silliness. "So I take it you're okay with my surprise?"

"More than okay. You can be my surprise any time."

"I couldn't let our first cupid's day pass without spending it with you." I smiled, since he was right on target with where my own thoughts had been just before he called.

"Thank you." I was euphoric. "How long do I get you for?"

"I fly back out on Monday."

"I wish I wasn't working this weekend. That's the only part that sucks about you surprising me."

"Well…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What did you do?"

"I may have stopped by the coffeehouse and spoke to Angela who was able to get your shifts covered."

"I should be mad at you for doing that, but I just can't be. It's nice to know other than my internship I get you all to myself for the weekend."

"It's only a few hours and then you're mine for the whole weekend." I nodded and barely contained my groan at the thought of seeing Riley. He had been keeping his distance, but I felt like he was just biding his time before he cornered me again. I hoped it wasn't true, but my gut was telling me to be on the lookout and I always listen to my gut.

Almost as if Edward could sense something had occured while he'd been away, he asked, "Has something happened?"

I hesitantly nodded my head. "There's this guy there who makes me really uncomfortable."

"Why don't you tell your boss?"

_If only it was that easy_, I thought before I responded. "He is my boss."

His entire body seized with my words. "Your what?"

"His name is Riley Biers, and he's my boss…"

~o~o~o~

Edward ended up spending the night after I finished telling him about what had happened. While he didn't like the fact that I hadn't reported Riley after the first instance, he understood that I just wanted to do my job so I could graduate in May. I only had to survive two and a half more months before I could move on and land my dream job. I was so thankful that I had someone in my life that I could share these everyday things with, even if I disliked that what I had to share wasn't something positive.

Before we fell asleep, Edward had me pack another overnight bag. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but I was excited none the less. My exuberance over Edward being home, even if only for the weekend, was making it difficult for me to fall asleep, so Edward rubbed my back and hummed me a lullaby that mellowed me enough to drift off to dreamland.

I groaned when my alarm went off, thinking everything that had happened with Edward was a dream—until I felt a pair of arms tighten around me. My eyes snapped open and a huge grin spread across my face when I saw those verdant peepers I loved smiling at me.

"Good morning, coffee girl."

"It is now." A gruff chuckle left his lips as he laughed at my reply.

"Go get ready. I'm taking you to work today so we can leave right after you're finished." I nodded and placed a quick closed mouth kiss on his lips then rushed to get ready because nobody liked morning breath.

Like the good coffee girl I was, I made us each a travel mug of coffee again before we headed out the door.

I enjoyed the commute more today than ever because I shared it with the man I loved. "What are you going to do while I'm working?"

"There are a lot of little shops around here, so I'll find something to keep me busy."

"Incognito has never been your specialty, so I wish you luck." He laughed but agreed to be extra diligent in his efforts today.

When we arrived at my destination, Edward hopped out of the car and opened my door for me. He placed a searing kiss on my lips before he smacked my ass and sent me on my way with a giggle. I floated inside with Eddie on the brain, but I managed to remember I was in charge of setting up the first floor conference room for a meeting today, so I headed directly there.

I hadn't been in the room more than a minute when I felt a hand cover my mouth before I was pushed into the wall.

"I told you I would have you." Riley's voice brought tears to my eyes, but I wasn't about to become a victim.

I broke free from his clutches, thankful my father had taught me how to defend myself and that I had spent so much time in taekwondo while in high school.

"You will never have me! And I'm going to make sure you can never hurt anyone again!" I kicked him in the gut, and he doubled over from loss of breath. I kneed him in the nose and he collapsed to his knees. "You're a sick bastard!" My final blow was a well placed kick to the balls with the sharp point from the nose of the boots I was wearing.

Riley fell back on the ground, clutching his nose and balls. My breathing was ragged when I heard the clapping begin by the door. I turned and saw all of the other employees standing there and cheering me on. My guess was I hadn't been Riley's first victim, but I sure as hell was the first to fight back.

I grabbed my phone and sent Edward a text to pick me up.

What shocked me most was when Edward pushed his way through the crowd and gathered me into his arms what felt like less than a minute later. He was shaking with anger and fear, and so I tried to reassure him I was fine. It had been scary, but I won.

After speaking to the cops and enjoying the feeling of watching Riley get carted off in cuffs, Edward finally spoke to me.

"Remind me never to piss you off…"

His words made me laugh and were exactly what I needed to remove any lingering doubt I had about being too aggressive.

I never imagined this was how our first Valentine's Day together would begin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you Saturday with the LEMON…I know, I know…Final-fucking-ly! xx Dee**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**I'm such a pushover! But I really want to focus on my husband this weekend, so here you go! Are you ready for this? I think I've kept you all waiting long enough, so enjoy!**

**Back to me since I remembered one! lol. So I started to think back on my childhood and what stars I had met when I was younger and I instantly remembered when I met David Hasselhoff. I'm totally aging myself here, but I think I was about ten at the time and we were at Saugus Speedway and he was there. I was excited to meet the guy who starred in Night Rider and drove KITT. He had just started filming Baywatch, so it was before he was a complete wreck, but I was a cute kid who was pretty fearless back then, so I asked for an autograph. The man carried around postcards to give autographs on…but not just any postcard these were of himself sitting in a hot tub alla sexy Mitch Buchannon pose and he signed that for the TEN YEAR OLD ME! I didn't think much of it back then, but I can honestly say it creeps me out now. Lol**

**A thank you goes out to Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim for helping keep Coffee Girl and Eddie looking so awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

After everything had been settled with the cops and Riley had been carted off to jail, I turned my badge and pass in to Victoria. I had no intention of ever returning to a position where I could possibly be attacked again. My safety was more important than my bachelor's degree, but I knew that when Monday rolled around I would meet with my advisor so I could figure out what I needed to do so I could still graduate on time. For now though, I was going to focus on spending the weekend with Edward before he had to leave again…that is if he would let me.

I was so excited to have him back, but he was acting very tentative with me because of what had occurred. "Relax, Eddie, I'm not going to fall apart. I've already put it behind me. I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that as well, but it doesn't mean I'm okay with what took place. You should've never been forced to deal with that kind of situation just to graduate. It's just wrong." He shook his head, his frustration was evident but he managed to stay focused on the road while he gently held one of my hands in his.

"It was wrong, but I'm not going back. I'll meet with my advisor on Monday and see what my options are. If I have to find another internship, I will. I won't let this little hiccup keep me from reaching my goal."

Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "You're amazing, you know that."

"I know."

"And so modest too." We both laughed at our silliness, and I could tell he was finally starting to relax. I didn't want our weekend to be spent with him walking on eggshells around me. I was determined to have fun with him, even if it meant I would have to act a bit more loony like my mother.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, trying to subtly change the topic and get clued in on his plans while his mind was on overdrive.

Edward glanced at me from the side before he put his eyes back on the road. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. It's a surprise and I intend to keep it that way, so you have to deal with waiting."

I huffed and pretended to get mad. I wasn't upset in the least, but it was fun to mess with Edward. I crossed my arms and turned to watch the scenery pass by, but Edward didn't budge and kept on driving.

We were headed south on the 405, so I knew we weren't going to the condo we had stayed in before. I was equal parts nervous and excited. When the 405 merged back with the 5 I was pretty sure we were going to San Diego.

"You're not taking me to Mexico are you? Because I don't have my passport with me."

He snorted at my silliness. "No, but it's good to know you have one."

"Yeah, I got it three years ago when Mom made Dad take her on a cruise to Alaska. We needed them for the stopover in BC." That had been a crazy trip. Mom ended up getting seasick and Dad was excited to catch a real Alaskan Salmon.

"Well you know once I finish this movie, I only have a week before I have to head to France. What do you think about joining me in Paris during your spring break?"

I was shocked to say the least when he laid the invitation on the table. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't tease you about something like that," he said and I began to bounce up and down in my seat. I really wished he hadn't asked me while he was driving so I could hug and kiss the shit out of him.

"Yes!" I shouted, making Edward laugh at my enthusiasm. "Oh my God. I can't believe I'm going to Paris!"

I wasn't acting like myself—more like my mother as every mile of this trip passed by—especially since I was allowing him to spend money on me without comment or complaint. But spending time with my other half in the city of love was too surreal. As I came back down from the initial excitement. I started bombarding him with questions; the trip we were on now was the farthest thing from my mind and that was exactly what Eddie wanted.

I was so keyed up about the fact that in approximately five weeks I would be in Paris that I hadn't even realized we had exited the freeway. I didn't know where we were and that made me giggle. This surprise getaway was still a surprise. When I looked over at Edward again I could see the smirk he was wearing over the fact that he managed to get the upper hand on me and I didn't mind in the least.

When we parked in front of a beautiful Spanish-style church I arched my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Don't look at me like that…I had no idea there was a church next door to where we're staying."

I lowered my eyebrow, but a devious smirk overcame my face as I voiced the naughty thought that crossed my mind. "Plan on making me repent, do you?"

Edward growled and the sound sparked a fire right between my legs. I began to wonder if it would or could ever be put out. "I plan on making you call out to God many times this weekend."

I gulped. There was nothing I could say to top that, so I just nodded. I was perfectly fine with that idea—more than fine, I was looking forward to it.

We were early, but the room we were staying in was available. The owner led us up to the second floor and into a room that was fit for a queen: hardwood floors, antique furnishings, a gas fireplace, and a huge bed took up most of the room, but I was in awe of its beauty. That wasn't the best part though because after I had thought I'd seen it all, she led us up to our private third floor sitting room and patio. It was the epitome of overindulgence but I let it slide because it meant I got to be alone with Edward without anyone bothering us.

I was still admiring everything when the owner left us to explore on our own. "This is amazing," I whispered. I was beginning to think Edward truly was the prince in all the fairytales I read growing up.

"Nothing is too good for you my love. Happy Valentine's Day."

I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, his moss colored eyes reflecting the love that I felt for him back at me. "Happy Valentine's Day to you as well. Thank you for this. I love it, and I love you." I pecked his lips once before I rested my head on his chest and continued to look out at the water in the distance.

"I love you more."

Maybe he did, but I made a promise to myself then and there that I would spend the rest of my life showing him how much I loved him back. And I would try really hard not to bitch about his spending on me.

~o~o~o~

Edward had thought of everything. Just as the sun was setting, dinner was delivered from a nearby Italian restaurant. Although it was still pretty cool out, we dined on the patio. We fed each other bits of our meals. It was all very sensual while our moans and groans filled the air as we ate. My breathing became ragged as I watched Edward's Adam's apple bob each time he swallowed. He didn't seem to be doing much better as I closed my eyes moaned as the robust flavors exploded in my mouth.

I may have been excited for Paris, but the Italians sure knew what they were doing when it came to ramping up the sexual tension with food. I didn't think I could take it anymore when Edward dropped his fork onto his plate and then stood up.

"I can't take it anymore." Apparently he was in the same position, but he actually voiced it. He pulled me from my chair and his lips met mine in a fury of lust and love.

Our hands were everywhere as we pulled and pawed at each others' clothes. I was completely clueless as to how we made it back downstairs, especially without me tripping, but when the back of my knees hit the bed I allowed myself to fall.

Even though I was naked—exposed beyond anything I had ever been before with another man—I never felt more loved or more cherished as Edward's eyes took in every inch of my bare flesh. I was quaking with desire. I understood the mechanics of what was about to happen, and had me aching to learn instead of being filled with fear at the unknown.

It was all because he loved me and I finally felt worthy of that love.

It was as simple as that. While there was a lot about the future I was still unsure about, giving myself to the man whom I knew would one day be my husband wasn't one of those things anymore. The trust I had not only in him, but in myself told me I was making the right decision.

His lips glided down my throat while his fingers teased and tweaked my body in ways I didn't know it was possible. I was chanting, praying to every biblical figure I could think of as he brought me to orgasm for the first time. His fingers never stopped as I rode out the strongest climax I'd ever had.

I was sweaty, blissed out, and breathing hard, but more relaxed than I could ever remember feeling before. Edward's head was resting between my breasts and it was as if my heart was going to beat right out of my chest as I came back down to earth from heaven.

I ran my fingers through his hair, it was damp with perspiration. His weight on me felt wonderful and when he finally settled between my legs I was ready. I nodded my head at the question in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and nodded again. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you and I know you are my future…forever."

To some it may have been considered sappy, but the single tear that fell from Edward's eye told me he understood exactly what my words meant. I had accepted us and everything that came with it.

"I love you too."

Edward slowly pushed into me and I arched off the bed. We were one and it felt unlike anything I could have ever imagined or hoped for. The fullness was unlike anything I'd ever pictured and a hell of a lot better than the rabbit I had at home. He moved with the ease of someone who knew what he was doing—so gentle and caring—like I'd given him the most precious gift he could ever receive, and I guess I had.

I met him thrust for thrust, my body naturally knowing what it was supposed to do, what it was capable of doing with the person I was made for. Our breathing was in sync as we stared into each others' eyes. The heat and friction of our joining made my walls flutter around his hardness like a hummingbird's wings. I was climbing toward another peak, completely unaware that it would be possible to climax again after that first time.

"Oh God," I moaned as he repeatedly hit the place inside me that I didn't know existed. "Feels…so…good."

"You…have…no…idea," he panted out in sequence with each move he made as he began to bring me closer to the edge of the abyss.

"More," I begged. I was clueless about how to get where I was reaching, my nails clawed at his back as I mewled with desire. My thighs tightened around his as I searched for this great unknown I had only seen in movies and read about in books. I just knew Edward was capable of guiding me toward this unknown cliff.

I was completely unprepared when it happened. My body seized and I stopped breathing, a silent scream upon my lips. I couldn't hear anything—feel anything—other than my own pulse as it raced through every inch of my body. I didn't notice Edward stiffen, or hear him reach his peak either. As I came down, Edward's sweet words were finally making sense again and his warm breath washed over my ear.

"You're stunning. Absolutely amazing in your passion." He was still gliding in and out of me at a slow, unhurried pace, prolonging the spasms I was still feeling I from the incredible high he gave me. There was no rush as he told me about our moment together. "I never knew it could be like this. That love could make it so much more than just a physical release."

Even when he stopped moving, he didn't break our connection. I was utterly sated and had no idea how I might ever walk again, but I truly didn't care if I did in that moment.

Until then, I never could grasp how making love could be different from just sex itself.

"I'm so glad I waited," I began, "I don't think I could have ever experienced this magnificent moment with anyone else. I love you so much."

Edward rose up onto his elbows and looked me straight in the eye. "More than my own life, coffee girl. More than my own life."

He rolled us over again, severing our unity and I settled into the crook of his arm. I missed the connection, but being in his arms like this was wonderful too. Sleep found me way before I wanted it to.

I didn't need sweet dreams when I was living the sweetest life of all.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed that first lemon and that it was worth the wait. See you Tuesday when we resume our normal posting schedule. xx Dee**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Hey coffee addicts! Hope everyone is settling in to the New Year with happy hearts. Here is more of our couples' weekend. Enjoy. Xx**

**As usual, a thank you to the ladies who make CG pretty: Brie, Kitchmill, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. Thank you, ladies.**

**Another childhood story that gives my age away…When I was twelve I was given the opportunity to ice skate in a local Macy's holiday show with Kitty and Peter Carruthers as a Christmas present while they did their performance. The short story is that I ended up with a sprained wrist and a hundred bucks. At twelve, a day of no school and cash was cool.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

When I woke up in Edward's embrace on Saturday I was ecstatic to know that what had happen between us wasn't something I dreamt up. The soreness between my legs would have been enough of a reminder, but being in his arms, with my head on his chest made the memory that much more special. I didn't know what Edward had planned for the rest of the weekend, but I would have been content to spend it in bed.

My fingers were gliding along Edward's chest when he woke up. "Good morning, love." The gruffness in his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Good morning to you as well, Eddie." He answered my tinkling laugh with a growl and rolled me over so he was on top of me, and then he proceeded to blow raspberries all along my neck. My laughter grew as I continued to squirm and try to get away.

"Uncle!" I cried out as I gasped for air.

He stopped but made no effort to move from above me. His warm breath lingered on my throat as a fire began to build in the pit of my stomach. An ache settled between my legs and I squirmed some more.

Now that I knew what caused that ache and what made it disappear, I craved his touch. The way Edward's fingers triggered every response from my body without any leading from myself made me want to have the same effect on him. I loathed my inexperience, and it made me wish I knew how to illicit the same response from him.

But I was a student through and through, and my desire to return every feeling that Edward gave to me last night caused the words to flow easily from my mouth. "Show me what you like…teach me how to please you."

He collapsed down onto me with a shuddered breath. "You just can't say things like that and not expect me to take you."

He rolled us over so that I was astride him, his hard length sitting right at my bare, wet center. All it would take is one slight move and he'd be buried deep within me, but the fear of not knowing what to do was paralyzing. As if he could sense the apprehension flowing through me, Edward placed one hand on my hip and used his other to test my readiness for him before he guided me down on him.

My breath hitched when he was inside me completely. I felt so full. It was different than last night, but not any less enjoyable. When I slightly shifted my hips I felt a moan build up in my throat. With an urging from Edward, I ebbed forward. The simple movement was enough to make me want more, but I wanted this to be about him. "I feel so…good…and full. But I want you to show me what you like."

Edward pulled me down for a kiss and the motion pushed me down his length again and caused us to moan into each others' mouths. I couldn't prevent myself from seeking more pleasure. I wasn't in possession of rational thoughts anymore; the words "more, more, more" played on a repetitive loop as I moved without my own knowledge.

Somehow my body was telling me to take and Edward was happy to go along for the ride. That indescribable feeling I had last night began to build again. I was chasing it, faster and faster I rocked. I couldn't form the words to ask for help with finding the release I so wanted. They weren't needed, though.

Edward took hold of my hips, pressing me down and then guiding me forward. "That's it, love. I can feel you fluttering. You're so close, aren't you?"

I was incapable of anything but nodding. I wanted to shout that I was, but my tongue was stuck in my throat as I tugged at my hair. "I'm going to make you come so hard that you'll see stars."

I believed him.

It was instantaneous. His words were met with my silent scream as I rocked harder and harder, clenching him tightly deep within my body. I never wanted the feeling to end.

The words finally came. "Oh God, yes…so good…never knew." I didn't stop as the tremors continued to flow and I continued to ride out the pleasure.

Edward hissed out his response. "Only good with you."

His grip on my hips tightened and he pushed up hard, tensing up like a bow before the arrow was shot. Even through the lingering quivers I felt him come. The vein in his neck looked like it was about to burst as expletives flew from his lips. The word 'fuck' never sounded so good before.

When he went limp under me, I laid down on his chest. His racing heartbeat matched my own.

"You don't need…to worry…about my…teaching you…you're doing amazing on your own." Even though his panted out response was nice to hear, I was still going to find out how he liked to be pleasured with my mouth.

~o~o~o~

When we awoke later on that morning, I was officially sore. It was a delicious feeling, but the worry lines that creased Edward's face told me he was a bit regretful of our activities.

"Don't," I pleaded. "Don't ruin what was so amazing."

"I'm sorry, love. I just hate seeing you in pain. Let me run you a bath. That should help with the aches you're feeling." He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. Without shame, I watched his taut ass the whole time until he disappeared from view.

I had just closed my eyes when I felt myself being lifted from the bed. "What are you doing? I can walk, you know."

"I'm well aware of your ability to stand on your own two feet, but please…indulge me."

"Fine. But you have to share the bath with me." The grin on his face told me he liked the idea.

While I had wanted to continue the exploring of each others' bodies in the bathtub, we didn't do anything remotely sexual. It was about getting clean and just spending time together. When Edward helped me from the tub, he wrapped me in a warm terrycloth robe. He was never out of hands reach after that. Our connection was stronger than ever.

Food continued to be delivered to us for the rest of our stay and I never did make it down to the beach, but I wouldn't have had the weekend go any other way.

~o~o~o~

The drive back on Sunday stunk. Our newfound connection was about to be severed by real life commitments and I wasn't looking forward to that. I just kept telling myself that it was only a few more short weeks before I would be in his arms again, but it didn't make our goodbyes any less gut wrenching.

Our love had grown so strong in these last two days. We'd—or I guess I should say I'd—opened myself up fully to a future with Edward. The coffee girl next door had found her prince charming. Happily ever after was beginning to sound amazing.

"I love you, coffee girl…forever." It was like he could read my mind.

"I love you more." I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face. My lips, my eyes, they all were shining bright with joy. I felt deliriously happy, but the best part was that Edward felt the same way I did.

When he drove off, I knew he'd taken a chunk of my soul with him. My only comfort was knowing he left behind a piece of his own with me.

~o~o~o~

Classes dragged on Monday. I hadn't been looking forward to meeting with my advisor, but I wasn't about to let Riley keep me from obtaining my degree. The meeting went better than I'd anticipated and though I had to wait a couple of days, the news of a new internship having been found for me was literally music to my ears.

Yep, after meeting with my advisor I was given the opportunity to work directly with Emily Young. She was one of the newest rising popstars on the scene today and an alumni of CSUN. It was an assistant to the assistant position, but beggars couldn't be choosers with how close I was to graduation. Emily was really nice and completely unjaded by her rising fame.

She was currently in the studio working on her second album and it was incredible to watch. I was learning so much about the way an artist picks and chooses what songs they would record. I couldn't believe that on a fifteen song album an artist could record upwards of thirty songs before they had the final songs selected for the album.

I had done everything that had been asked of me before Emily went into the sound booth to record, so I was working on the lyrics for my song I had to copyright for my final portfolio. I must have gotten lost in my own little world because I hadn't realized she had finished recording.

"So, what are you working on?" Emily asked as plopped down next to me with a bottle of water.

I jumped at the sound of her voice, my hand clutching my chest. "Holy crap. You scared me. What did you say?"

"Sorry about that. I asked what you were doing."

I told her about what I was working on and she demanded to hear what I'd written. We argued back and forth before I finally gave in just to shut her up. The girl was relentless and technically my boss, so she was going to win no matter what.

I belted out the words I'd written:

_I was swept away, got nothing to lose._

_Right or wrong, I have a path to choose._

_Yeah, everything I say is true,_

_And I hope the way leads me to you._

_Yeah, I gotta know_

_Where's our story gonna go?_

_I gotta know_

_Yeah, I gotta know…_

_Cause I wanna fall hard and I wanna fall fast,_

_So sure it'll be a love that's gonna last._

_Won't take my time, gonna dive right in,_

_Letting you go would be a sin._

_Chasing hopes and catching dreams,_

_Nothing is exactly what it seems_

_But loving you will be easier than anything._

_I gotta know, what's the future gonna bring?_

_Yeah, I gotta know_

_Where's our story gonna go?_

_I gotta know_

_Yeah, I gotta know…_

_Cause I wanna fall hard and I wanna fall fast,_

_So sure it'll be a love that's gonna last._

_Won't take my time, gonna dive right in,_

_Letting you go would be a sin._

_I'm on the open road, when you're gonna show?_

_That's what I gotta know..._

_Yeah, I gotta know_

_Where's our story gonna go?_

_I gotta know_

_Yeah, I gotta know… _

When I opened my eyes the room was silent and everyone was staring. I hated that—always had and I think I always would.

"Holy hell, girl. You can sing," Emily boasted in awe.

I shook my head. "I know I have a good voice, but I don't ever dream of switching places with you. I love the life that I have. I just want to write."

"Well, I want that song. After you do what you gotta do, I'm going to record it. It'll be big, mark my words." She looked like she was lost in a dream, but I was just happy she didn't hound me to change my own hopes for the future. I knew what I wanted, and besides writing, it was a future with Edward.

The weeks leading up to spring break passed by like water through coffee grounds. I was eager to see Edward again since he had been unable to come back to the States before he had to go to Paris. I was missing him something awful, and the phone calls and FaceTime weren't cutting it anymore. I wanted to be in his arms, feel his lips against mine, his hands caressing every inch of my skin while I returned all the feelings with a vigor of the same caliber.

He was my true north and soon I would tell him I was ready for his idea of more.

* * *

**The song in this chapter is completely original and written by me. It's a first for me, so be gentle when talking about it…I have even more respect for songwriters after this for sure…I don't think I'll be trying it again. lol. See you all again on Friday. **


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Happy Friday. All you lovely people. Life is crazy and I just keep adding to my stack; lol. **

**A huge thank you to Team Coffee Girl: Brie, Kitch, Jen, Kelly, and Kim. As well as our honorary team member, Madame Evelyne who helped me with all of the French translations for their Paris adventure. Sending her my thanks or you would have gotten Google translate's interpretations. **

**I'm out of star encounters again, so here is the next CG reader encounter: Michael Clark Duncan. This encounter is brought to you by Mommymac0508. She was working as a bartender at a strip club at the time and sadly he was a cheap guy who used his star power to get things for free during the height of his career. He whipped out a grand, but only spent about a hundred bucks and didn't tip well. RIP Big Papa Bear.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I was a ball of excitement as I boarded the plane at LAX. While it wasn't my first flight, but it was the first time I was flying internationally. I was stunned when I learned that Edward had purchased me a first class ticket, and my inclination was to be pissed, but I slowly relaxed as I imagined myself stuck in coach; sitting next to someone who was sick for fourteen plus hours. I felt so spoiled in first class and a bit out of place. I realized quite quickly that travelling for such a long time any other way wouldn't be as enjoyable as I expected this to ne. I actually felt bad for the people traveling in economy until I remembered they were going to Paris too, so I got over it quite quickly.

I had an evening flight so I was able to sleep most of the first leg of the trip to London. I hated take offs and landing, but Edward was worth the stress of those. When I woke up it was just after seven in the morning London time, so I decided to make the most of the flight and get ahead on my homework. Our flight didn't arrive until a quarter after eleven in the morning and I was able to power through all of my reading and most of the report that was due the Monday after I got back. Why professors felt it was a good idea to load us down with homework during spring break, I'll never know, but at least I wouldn't have to work on it while on vacation since I got so much accomplished before we landed. I knew I could finish it on the return trip home and I would get to actually enjoy everything Paris had to offer.

The layover was pretty standard and it was nice to stand and stretch my legs before switching to a slightly smaller, but still luxurious plane for the short flight the rest of the way to France. I was excited to be in London, even if it was only for a little over an hour. The closer to Edward I got, the more thrilled I became.

When we finally were back in the air I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. My face was pressed to the window while my leg bounced continuously in excitement. It felt as though the moment we reached our cruising altitude we were descending into the Roissy-Charles de Gaulle Airport.

Edward was still supposed to be on set so he arranged for a car to pick me up. My French was rudimentary at best, but I eventually found my way to baggage claim where my driver was waiting with a sign. He spoke English with a thick accent; hello sounded more like aloe than a common greeting, but I caught everything he said as he drove me to the hotel where Edward was staying.

I looked every bit the tourist I was. I knew I would be spending most of the trip alone while Edward worked, but I didn't mind. I was in Paris…there was plenty to keep me busy. Though it was a bit out of the way, I asked the driver to take me by the _Arc de Triomphe_; a picture from the inside of the car was fine by me. I dreaded trying to cross the roundabout to get a close up picture so this would do wonderfully.

We then took the _Champs Élysées_ down to the hotel. Traffic was horrible, but I was able to take more pictures while we moved slowly down the road. I hounded him with question after question about all the places I wanted to go and found out the _Louvre_ was only a few blocks away from the hotel.

When we finally pulled up to the Westin, I was in awe and dazzled beyond belief. My door was opened by one of the doorman and my luggage was already being retrieved by a bellman. The service was already extraordinary and I hadn't even said a word yet.

The place was beautiful and the architecture was straight out of the nineteenth century. Marble and limestone covered the walls and floors that led into the reception area of the hotel. Pink orchids were everywhere and the furniture throughout the lobby was classically Victorian—high back chairs and the such.

I approached the counter to pick up the key Edward had left for me. "_Bonjour_, and welcome to The Westin Paris-Vendôme. Are you checking in?" I was so grateful to be greeted in English because my French consisted of first year-high school level French.

"I'm actually picking up a key that was left for me. My name is Isabella Swan." Although she tried to hide her envy, I could still see it clearly in her eyes.

"I just need to see your identification. Then I can have someone show you to your room." I nodded and reached for my passport. It was easier to locate that my driver's license at the moment. "Very well. Anton will show you to your room."

They spoke rapidly in French before he, and the man who had taken care of my belongings, led me to the elevator. We arrived at the top floor and walked down a long corridor before we arrived at the room. I don't know what I had been expecting, but it was way beyond anything I could have imagined.

It wasn't your everyday hotel room; it was a huge and spectacular suite. The Royal Suite—to be exact—was the epitome of grandeur, with gold leaf accents throughout. At least, that was how the living room had been decorated. The warm colors ranged from the lightest of grays all the way to the darkest coal. Ornate furnishings covered the large living room and a crystal chandelier hung above the black lacquer coffee table. But what made the room so spectacular was the view. The Eiffel Tower was visible out the window of the living room. I couldn't help but snap a quick picture of the view while the two men in the room tried to disguise their laughs with a cough. I blushed and laughed at myself too.

There was just so much to take in. I could tell Edward didn't spend much time in this area since nothing looked to be out of place, or housekeeping had already come by, but either way it was incredible.

"_Madame, la chambre à coucher est par ici_..." The gentleman who showed me to the suite spoke in perfect French and the only things I somewhat understood was him calling me 'Miss' and that he was talking about another room. The hand gesture toward the door was what truly gave away that he was talking about the bedroom.

I walked into the room and was shocked to see the bed was unmade, and Edward had socks all over the floor. I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up at the site of his clutter. But even with his mess, the room was gorgeous.

The bed was huge; heck, the whole suite was gigantic. My parents' whole house would have fit inside these rooms. It was more than I could have ever expected. I was amazed by how well the studio of Edward's current movie treated its stars.

Besides the bed, the room had its own little sitting area in front of a working fireplace. The word 'wow' played over and over in my head as I took every ounce of the opulence in. I had to fight off the urge I had to go jump on the bed…maybe after Edward got back we could do it together.

"_Où voudriez-vous que vos bagages_?" the gentleman asked, and again, I was clueless.

I busted out my rusty remedial French. "Um..._parlez anglais, s'il vous plait_?"

He nodded and asked again in English like I requested. "Where would you like your luggage?"

"Oh, the closet, I guess. _Merci._" The bellhop quickly delivered my things where I requested.

"If there is anything else you need, please contact the concierge. They will be happy to assist you further."

Remembering that I should tip them, I reached into my purse and pulled out two bills from my wallet and handed them to each of the men before they left. "_Merci_."

As soon as the door was closed, I went and found my luggage. I was desperate to wash all of the travel grime from my body before I saw Edward. The bathroom was pretty standard, but still boasted top of the line fixtures. The shower even had a removable shower head.

Once I was all clean, I dressed casually. I didn't know exactly what time Edward would be back or if he would want to go out, so I chose a pair of jeans and a thick sweater. It was noticeably cooler here than back home, so I was glad I planned for different temperatures.

I had just turned off the hair dryer when I heard my name being shouted from the living room. Excitement burst through me and I ran toward Edward and I didn't stop until I was in his arms.

"God, I've missed you," he said as he held me tight in his arms and it felt amazing.

"Me too. So much." I kissed him all over his face, making him laugh. "Eww. Makeup."

"Sorry. I rushed right from the set. I haven't had a chance to clean up since I desperately wanted to get back here and see you."

"I'm glad. I wanted to see you too. How was filming today?" I knew he was really excited about this project and I wanted to know more.

"Good." Edward led me over to the couch and sat down. Instead of allowing me to sit next to him, he pulled me onto his lap. "We finished early because the weather cooperated. Tomorrow is a night shoot, so I get to spend the day with you, coffee girl."

"You can't do touristy things with me though, can you?" He shook his head.

"I can't. It's a huge price I've had to pay for my fame. I can get away with walks if I leave through back entrances sometimes, but even that isn't a foolproof plan." I was disappointed, but just being together was worth it. "You could most likely still go out without me. Henri will be available to take you anywhere you want to go while I'm working. I really want you to enjoy your time here."

While I was disappointed, I still was going to cross everything off my list that I wanted to see. "I will. I just wish there were things we could do together too."

"There are a few things that I know of, and those will be a surprise for later in the week, but for now...there is one thing we can do." Edward had a devious gleam in his eye.

"And what is that?" I thought I knew, but I went along with his game.

"Eat…I'm starving." That wasn't what I thought he was going to say, but my stomach agreed with his thinking and growled. We both laughed at the crazy noises it made.

"That sounds good. Are we going to have room service, or go out?" I wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind.

"Let's go down to the restaurant. The chef makes some pretty amazing dishes."

I was glad I had showered already. "Well, go shower. The sooner you finish, the sooner I can feed the monster in my belly."

Edward laughed and the kissed my forehead before he lifted me off his lap and ran into the bedroom to get ready. I couldn't resist teasing him before he was out of earshot, though. "Don't forget to pick up your socks, too."

I could hear his boisterous chuckle from the living room and it made me smile. I missed being able to hear his laughter, his voice, and just the looks he gave me when we were together. I knew that there was no way I would ever regret agreeing to come here.

Paris may be the city of lights and love, but without Edward by my side, it would cease to hold as much significance for me. It was his love that I carried with me and the light in his eyes that made being here so much more special—the history was just a bonus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading…I know it's mostly a filler chapter but I wanted to give you the entire trip from Bella's POV instead of cramming the week into one chapter. By doing this, three chapters were added to the story! Thank you again. xx Dee**


End file.
